


October Monster Fetishism

by MonsterGirlExaminer



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 46,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirlExaminer/pseuds/MonsterGirlExaminer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I'm writing up. 30 days of monster girls, each day with a different fetish and a different monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Gazer/Exhibitionism. Fetishes include Exhibitionism, reluctance, coital sex, Female Monster First Person perspective, and internal cumshots.

I giggle softly, as the knight awakens. He comes to slowly, his eyes flickering open. His breathing speeds up as he sees me, straddling his lap, my hands resting on his bare chest. In the wan light of the cavern, the only thing providing illumination are the luminescent fungi my kind use for mood lighting. His panic is obvious. After all, he's been caught by one of the infamously xenophobic Gazers. There are rumors about what my kind do to heroes like this handsome young man. Devouring them whole, making them slaves, torturing them for sport. I won't deny, I'll probably do all three to him. But he'll enjoy it.

My sisters lurk in the dark corners of the room, their many eyes on me. I feel their gazes, scorning me. He's a human, after all. It's shameful for me to copulate with him, like an animal. Our kind are supreme, and to mix with the inferior dwellers of the surface is an abomination. He opens his mouth to speak, and I rest a finger on his lips, smiling gently. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here. You surprised me, swinging that sword around as you rushed in here. You could have gotten hurt badly, you know." I flutter my eyelashes, smiling as he stares up in shocked horror at the single tremendous eye. My other eyes slowly shift around me on their stalks, watching the others. I can feel their disgust, their hatred, for both me, and this human. It radiates off of them. I exult in it.

"Foul beast, I will not give you the satisfaction of-" He begins, and then I lean forward, and kiss him. His mouth is warm and sweet, as I lean my body against his. I can feel the beating of his heart, as I straddle his hips. He's becoming aware of his own nudity, and mine. His body reacts naturally to the stimulation of a female's warmth, as his erection stiffens against me. There are gasps of shock and horror from those in the crowd. I can hear one of them whispering that someone should do something, that one of them should stop the lurid spectacle. But nobody moves. They are paralyzed by a mixture of fear, revulsion, and attraction. They can't help their nature any more than I can, but I embrace it. And I embrace the human, breaking the kiss slowly. He shudders as he sees my single cyclopean eye, but he can't stop his erection. And as I slowly press my hips down, he shudders with pleasure, the warmth of my body wrapping around him.

My hips slowly pump up and down. I could hypnotize him into a willing slave, break his mind and his resistance, but that's far too dull. He'd be nothing but a puppet. I prefer my partners to be vital, to resist, to fight, and to come to love me of their own accord. The pleasure I'm providing him with is enough to lower his guard, as his hands rest on my hips. I haven't let him inside yet, but he can feel the moisture dripping across his shaft, letting him know I'm eager. He grits his teeth, trying to push me off, but my legs tighten around his waist. There are hisses of anger from the watchers, but they can't do anything to stop me from taking my rightful prize. Anyone who wants to fight me would suffer for it. And nobody's willing to die for what they believe in. Instead, they watch, and I can feel their hateful gazes running over my naked body. 

It's ecstasy, to feel them watching me. The cold gazes rush across my breasts and my nipples, making them stiffen to sharp points. They run across the curve of my gray-and-black back, over my long and unkempt hair, and down to the place between my legs, where even now, the man is on the verge of penetrating me. He can't hold back anymore, and there's a moment of ecstatic bliss as he gives in. Every one of my eyes closes at once as he penetrates me, my hips shaking violently on top of him as he willingly enters me. He can't help but desire release, and I look forward to giving it to him.

There's a susurration of anger from around the hall as the man gasps, his hips pumping up wildly, losing control. It's too soon, but I don't mind. His semen splatters deep inside of me, pumping deep into my body, trying desperately to impregnate me. I can feel every drop splattering against my insides, warmth blossoming through me as he loses control. The rich, divine feeling of his seed coating my womanhood sends an almost orgasmic shudder through me, as his energy pours into me. The pleasure is heightened by the furious gazes of my sisters, my skin tingling with excitement. I smile down at him softly, laughing. "A little quick? It's been a long time since you've touched a woman." The look of embarrassment on his face brings a warm, maternal glow to my heart. "It's alright, human. You'll have plenty of chances to make it up to me." I coo, running a finger down across the side of his face, pressing my breasts against his chest as I lick my lips. 

My other eyes watch the other gazers around me. They are angry, and not because of my blasphemy and careless attitude. They're demanding I go further, that I keep riding the man, that I break him to my will. Many of their fingers are wet, and their faces flush with unsatisfied lust. I smile, gently leaning forward to kiss the man again. "Foul queen." he mutters. "I'll break free of your spell. You won't hold me here as a toy forever."

I giggle softly, smiling as I peck him softly on the lips. He returns the kiss after a moment of hesitation. As I sit up, I stretch, pushing my breasts out consciously, and take satisfaction in the way his manhood throbs back to life within me. Stiffness presses appealingly against me from within. Normally, I would not indulge my subjects by paying any heed to their desires, but I wouldn't want to spite them by denying myself pleasure. I let out a soft laugh, my voice echoing through my caverns, as my hips begin to pump again, the young knight letting out an appreciative groan as I begin to mount him again.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetishes include brother/sister Adoptive Incest, Coitus, binding, male first person perspective, and rape fantasies.

My sister’s laugh carries cheerfully through the trees, as my eyes dart. The dark forest stands around me, pitch black, only the smallest traces of moonlight visible from between the skeletal branches. I swallow hard, as I circle a tree. Was I still going in the right direction? I stop for a moment, and hear a rustling, only a few feet away. I set off again, running as hard as I can. “Little brother… You can’t escape. Just give in, and let me have you.” Her voice is sweet, warm, sticky as honey, and just as easy to get trapped in. I clap my hands over my ears, and then trip.  
I roll downhill through the underbrush, branches whipping at my shoulders. I’d been taken in by the Dryads of the forest when I was just a child. They’d raised me from a young age. They’d taken care of me. They were good people, and beloved family. I cared deeply for all of them. But they were still monsters. And monsters were known for one thing. I manage to pull myself to my feet, and keep running. The fact that it had taken this long for things to get to this point was probably the real miracle. Maybe dryads knew how to let things grow until they were ripe. I hold a hand in front of my face as leafless branches lashed at my cheeks. It hurts like hell, but I have to keep running, or…  
There’s another laugh, this one terrifyingly close. “Come on brother. You’re trying to run from a dryad in a forest. You know that you’re the one who was asking for this all along… Did you think that you could escape the consequences of your actions? Just lie down, and mate with me, and I’ll make you feel so good.” Her voice is tingling along my spine. I’m all too aware of what she can do to me if she wants. She’s been holding back. There’s a rustling, and a tree up ahead suddenly erupts in foliage, leaves growing bright and green from its branches. The entire tree leans forward, limbs closing, trying to wrap around me. I dive desperately, and roll as I hit the ground, making it through a gap that shouldn’t fit me. I leap back to my feet, sprinting as hard as I can in the cloying darkness, barely aware of where I’m running.  
The clearing appears in front of me. It’s so close I can taste it. Somewhere where the trees don’t grow. Nearly a half mile across. I run as hard as I can, my legs aching. My chest is hurting as I wheeze for air, desperately rushing along the brown grass. The bright, moonlit space is getting closer by the second. Then, my foot hooks in a root and I fall, hitting the ground, as something warm and soft presses into my back intimately. “Little brother.”  
I’m rolled onto my back, as my siser straddles me, smiling brightly, her hands on my chest. Her magnificent hair has gone from a wild and untamed green to a lush and comforting auburn with autumn. She’s not wearing any clothes, but she never does. I decide to try reason. “Come on, please, you- This is wrong…” She silences me with a soft kiss, her lips sweet as syrup. I feel my body going limp beneath her as she starts to press her hips down on top of mine. I try hard to remind myself that I can’t get aroused from my own sister grinding against me, even if she’s not technically related to me. It’s no use, as she easily brings me to a peak of excitement, her hips rolling in circles on top of me, until I’m stiff as a board.  
“You know that this is what you want.” Her roots wrap around my wrists, pulling them behind my back, as she undoes my pants. Her moist, smooth womanhood presses down against my erection as she teases me with her fingertips, stroking my shaft. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest with excitement. I should try to resist her, but I’m pinned, and helpless, and there’s nothing I can do to stop her. I bite my lip to hold back the moan that’s bubbling up, but as she forces her hips down, taking me inside of her, it escapes. The smile on her face as I give in is devilish in its certainty. “You’re my cute little mate, now. I know you may think this is wrong, but there’s nothing that you can do to stop me. You’re going to be mine, forever. Now, just give in, and feed me…”  
She isn’t gentle. She begins bouncing ferociously on top of me, her hips pumping down. She’s incredibly tight. The way her flesh clings to me each time she pushes herself up, her breasts bouncing, her root-like feet pressed against the ground on either side of me, holding me down easily with her bindings. I can feel her warmth clinging around me, as she pumps faster, and faster. The pleasure is growing more intense, when suddenly, I wince, and let out a gasp, as my left arm cramps.  
Instantly, her demeanor changes. She goes from sexually predatory vixen to concerned older sister in a flash. “What’s the matter? Did I hurt you?”  
“It’s- Ah, just my left arm-” She instantly releases my hand, and I shake it a bit, frowning. She’s got eyes full of nervous fear now, and I sigh. “Look, you don’t have to stop-”  
“But I hurt you!” she says, looking terribly guilty. I roll my eyes. “You’re all fragile, and a human, and I know you asked me to be rough, but what if I hurt you-” I shove her lightly, and she squawks as she falls off of my erection, pouting at me. “Bully.”  
“You’re awful at raping men.” I frown, shaking my head as I climb on top of her, nibbling her ear lightly. The sound of her breath hitching as she squirms with pleasure is more than a little bit exciting as she pouts up at me. “You think most humans are going to just let you have sex with them? Come on. You have to be a little bit more assertive.” I give her neck a soft kiss, pressing my hips lightly against hers. “I’m not going to be there for my big sister forever, y'know.”  
She pouts up at me. “But you should be.” She whines a little bit. “But… I’ll… Um, I’ll try.” She carefully moves, and with a little help from me, she pins me on my back again, this time lifting my arms above my head, binding my wrists down with the roots. I strain against them, but not too hard, as she mounts me, her warm womanhood wrapping around my erection. She licks her lips nervously, and begins to bounce again, watching my face with care, as she begins to ride me again. This time, she shows a little bit more confidence, her tongue running across her soft lips as she leaned forwards, smiling hopefully. I do my best not to laugh at her eager expression, and lose myself in the moment of her hips bouncing up and down. She’s as rough as she can be, and it doesn’t take long for her to push me over the edge, my mind blanking out as the moment of orgasm hits me.  
As I come to, her soft body is pressing against me, snuggling up affectionately. I can’t help the smile on my face as I begin to stroke her hair gently, enjoying the soft feeling of her skin, pressed against me.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Dhampir/Pregnancy and Bloodplay. Did you know that female mosquitos drink blood specifically to help create their eggs? They usually feed on nectar and water, but they need the protein and iron in blood for their eggs. This inspired this story. That’s probably going to make it a bit less erotic, but, eh. Female Perspective Third Person, Bloodplay, Blood Drinking, Coitus, Sex While Pregnant.

The dhampir took a slow breath, through gritted teeth. Her husband was sitting next to her, his hands resting on her, as he looked on with concern. She reached up, smiling, to rest a hand on his cheek. Then she recoiled. The warmth of his blood was palpable. She could feel the beat of his heart through his skin. Her entire body was drawn tight, strained. She wanted to drink so badly. Normally, the urges passed quickly, allowing her to overcome them in moments. But she was not doing so well today. She looked down at her stomach, and rested a hand on the bulge there.

Seven months into the pregnancy, and her body was desperate for blood. Perhaps it was the child inside of her craving the sweet energy of the father. Perhaps it was simply her own normal hungers made more intense by weakness and motherhood. Whatever was causing it, she was fucking starving. “I… I think you should… leave.” Her voice was painfully weak, she knew. She closed her eyes, and leaned against him, breathing hard as she tangled his fingers in his shirt, pressing her face into his strong chest. The scent of his body made her hungry. She could feel the blood pulsing under the skin.

“I don’t care if it’s dangerous. You need it.” His voice was firm.

“It’s not that it’s dangerous…” She looked down, humiliated. “I just don’t want to be anything like that bitch.” She clung to him, her face pressing against his throat. She licked him experimentally. His skin was salty, and she fancied she could almost taste the blood waiting for her, below the surface. “You should go. I will be fine. I’m not a fragile human, remember? I’m a monster. I don’t need you to fuss over me while I’m pregnant.” She looked down. “If I drank your blood… I’d become just like…”

“You’re not going to become like your mother. That much I’m sure of.” He smiled softly at her, and she felt a little quiver run through the pit of her stomach. She wanted to give in so badly, to take him up on his offer, and to feed. She could feel the child in her stomach kick, taking her breath away. She bent forward, wheezing as she felt the pressure against her body from the child. She looked up, and bit her lip, as she found a finger presented to her. Her husband had pricked it. A drop of blood beaded at the tip, red as sin, already reacting to the air by growing bright. She tried to control herself, she really did.

The taste was exquisite on the tip of her tongue. As sweet as his semen. She closed her eyes and luxuriated in the taste, humming softly as she lapped at the finger. The craving for blood was being satisfied by the savory taste, iron pouring across her tongue as she sucked gently, almost nursing at the finger. The child inside of her was growing more relaxed. She could feel the calm inside of her. Then, she felt the lust. Her mother had sometimes talked about the way it affected her. The intense desire for her servant when she tasted his blood. The dhampir had never experienced the sensation before, but now, it was overwhelming her. The wetness between her thighs was growing unbearable. “H-Husband?” she purred softly, her eyes opening, a hopeful smile on her face. “I’m still hungry…”

For a pregnant woman, she was still a dhampir. She leapt on top of him easily, pinning his hands down behind him with one of hers. She nipped at his neck, licking and sucking softly, as her stomach pressed lightly against him. With her free hand, she reached between his legs, smiling. He flushed. “But- What about the child?”

“I need as much energy as I can get to make sure she grows up big and strong. Don’t worry, she’s not going to get hurt or anything.”

“That’s not exactly what I was worried about.”

Her laugh was soft and high as she straddled him, feeling his manhood pressing against her. Her entire body was oversensitive from the flood of hormones caused by her pregnancy. It had been driving her mad with lust, but she’d tried to control herself so as to not overtax her husband. With the flood of endorphins and aphrodisiacs from the taste of his blood, however, there was no holding it back. She pressed her hips down, a beatific smile on her face as she pressed down, beginning to bounce ferociously on the tip of his manhood. The tip of his cock pressed inside of her a little deeper with each bounce, as he let out a gasp of shock. She was never this rough usually, but now, she couldn’t help herself.

With one final thrust, he was buried entirely inside of her. Their hips pressed together snugly, her sex clenching and twitching involuntarily around him. As a monster, she should have been in complete control. She should have been able to manipulate her own muscles with perfect precision, and stay controlled and serene even as she made love to him. All of that was long gone, however. She couldn’t stop the cascade of pleasure. Her hips swayed back and forth eagerly, pressing him against the inside of her body, desperate to feel him grinding against her. His expression was wracked with pleasure. She really hoped he would be okay.

He didn’t last long, but neither did she. As his semen poured into her, pulsing in with each beat of his heart, she could feel the overwhelming pleasure wash over her. Her vision went white, her mouth opening as she was fucked into a pleasant stupor, her head tilting forward to rest against his, as the orgasm hit her. She let out a few quick breaths, feeling her mouth hang open, her saliva dripping down her chin. “You know, honey…” Her husband was speaking. She tried to concentrate on what he was saying. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever managed to make you orgasm with me… We should try that again.”

She felt the bloodlust deep in her stomach. The hunger for more of the sweet taste of his blood. It was going to be impossible to resist, next time. But that was okay.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Salamander/Threesome. Fetishes include some light wrist-tying, threesomes with two lizard girls, Male Human First Person Perspective, Coitus, Cunnilingus, and Kissing.

I growl as my eyes slowly open. I'm still stinging from the fight. The fact of the matter is, I'm a highly skilled swordsman. This wouldn't normally be a problem in life, but there are quite a few monsters who become enamored with anyone who can defeat them. I have no personal interest in making a wife out of some whorish monster. As such, their habit of becoming enamored with me is more of a curse than a blessing. I'd always been strong enough to make sure they couldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to. I'd thought that would be enough. I stare up at the monster. "You know, it's not very honorable for two people to duel one. I'm surprised the two of you could work together long enough to knock me out."

The two Salamanders stand over me, their blades resting on their shoulders. Caprice and Katrice. I'd beaten them, individually, years ago. They were sisters, and they'd sworn revenge against me. I try not to look at their soft, buxom, dark-skinned bodies. Muscles like iron cable were woven underneath that apparent softness. They were great fighters. Not nearly as great as me, but skilled. I'd even respected them. That had been my mistake. I hadn't expected Katrice to come swinging into the duel Caprice had challenged me to. "Well, you know, it's really unfair of you to be so strong. You're a human! You're not supposed to be able to keep beating us like this! We've got to make sure you never get a chance to do anything so humiliating to any monster again-!"

Katrice lifts a hand, stopping her sister's rant, a smile on her face. Her scales are a soft white, unlike Caprice's electric-blue coloration. She looks down at me, a cold expression on her face. "What my sister is saying is that honor is all well and good, but in fact, we need you. We're going to make you our mate. And if that means we have to behave dishonorably..." She shrugs softly, her dispassionate expression just a little bit disquieting. The two of them are undressing. "Now, sister, I believe we agreed to rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to mate with him first...?"

I narrow my eyes as the two of them shake their hands. I begin looking for a way to escape while taking stock of my situation. My arms are bound behind me with steel cord. My clothes have been removed. They've taken me to a cavern. It isn't uncomfortable, but I'm not particularly interested in spending my life as the toy of a pair of lizards in heat. As I check the walls, however, a warm groin shoves against my face, forcing me onto my back. Caprice's blue-scaled thighs wrap around my head, her clawed feet surprisingly soft against my back as she forces my face against her intensely overheated pussy. I open my mouth to cry out, and find soft flesh pressing against my tongue. I shout into her moist, dripping womanhood as she begins rolling her hips against my face. Her bright blue eyes meet mine. "Don't think this means you're not going to be impregnating me. I'm just getting you hard so you can blow your load in my sister. Then it's my turn!" She grins ferociously. "Don't get worn out too quickly!"

True to her promise, I feel Katrice shoving her hips down on top of mine. No foreplay or warming up. I suppose the two of them have been going mad with desire since I first beat them, years back. With a single rough pump, I'm buried inside of Katrice, feeling her pussy clenching around me. At first the heat is almost painful, but the pain fades almost instantly. It's like I'm growing accustomed to a hot bath. Unfortunately, this quickly steals away my resistance, as I let out a groan of pleasure. My arms strain against the cord, but the heat pouring off of both women is enervating. My tongue lashes against Caprice's groin, as she moans out with pleasure, humping against my face. She's gushing wet, as the two of them force themselves on me. And then, I feel my hips pump upwards involuntarily. The release is intense, as my seed splattered inside of Katrice, the salamander letting out a triumphant hiss.

Caprice moves with snake speed, pushing her sister off of the shaft, and tugging herself off of my face, leaving her juices across my lips. Instantly, she is pumping her hips down on my shaft, before I have time to soften, her hands on my knees as her tail lashes at the air eagerly. I can see her back as she hisses with pleasure, forcing me to stay stiff, even as I let out a groan of protest. Still sensitive from the orgasm, the sensation of being plunged into a fresh, new cunt is too much for me to take, and I open my mouth to protest. Then, Katrice is at my side, kissing me ferociously. Her lips press against mine, her brilliant red eyes full of a certain lustful madness as she swirls her tongue around my mouth. Her expression is as cold and harsh as ice, but her tongue is scalding hot, pouring her bubbling saliva down into my mouth. Before I can regain my bearings, I can feel myself releasing another orgasm into Caprice, filling the cheating Salamander with seed. The climax leaves me exhausted, my energy sucked out by a hungry monster as I go limp on the ground.

The two of them slip to either side of me, grinning. "You will be much happier this way." Katrice states, stroking my cheek. "Humans deserve to lose. If you refuse to be defeated in a fair fight, and you refuse to succumb to our charms individually, we simply have to take matters into our own hands." I'd like to tell them to go to hell, but the heady pleasure of the two salamanders working together is already seeping through my body. I want to experience it again. I want to feel the two salamanders ravish me together again, even if it shames my sense of honor to let them beat me this way.

"Oh, stop being so stoic." Caprice smirks, as her tail brushes across my manhood, sending a shudder through me. "You know you like getting overpowered by women. Look at how quickly you got turned on."

"Nonsense." I mutter. Because she's right. And now everyone's going to know about it. That's going to be embarrassing.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Barometz/Forced Cunnilingus, Monsterization, and Threesome. Sometimes fruit can grow in such a way that it’s conjoined, two fruits growing together from the same stalk. I liked the idea of a conjoined barometz resulting from a human woman getting monsterized too close to a Baromtez. Fetishes include being trapped in giant fruit, transformation, coitus, sensation-sharing, forced cunnilingus, mind-melting, and conjoined fruit.

I can vaguely hear my husband calling my name. My head is spinning as the sweet flavor drips down my tongue. We were hiking through the mountains, when we were caught in a storm of thick pollen. I slowly shake my head, and feel a pair of thighs pressed into my ears. Soft and sweet, I can feel my head growing fuzzy as the thighs massage my cheeks gently. I stare up. The sticky fluid around me shouldn't allow me to breathe or see, but I can. The strange sheep girl laughs down at me, as my tongue strokes between her thighs. I can't stop licking her sugary-sweet pussy, the taste of fruit juices dripping down my throat.

I'm trapped inside of an amber fruit the size of a boulder. It closes around her hips, leaving the rest of her body loose, as her legs tighten against my cheeks. My clothes have dissolved away, leaving me nude, exposed. I should be embarrassed, ashamed to be in such a wanton position. But all I can think of is the sweet taste on my lips. My body drifts in the thick, syrupy juice. I reached out to touch one of the walls. The skin of the fruit is firm to the touch, and no matter how much I push, I can't even make it bend outwards on my fingers. I'm trapped inside the fruit. I wonder if the sheep girl is in a similar position, but she seems much too cheerful for that. I must be her prisoner. I briefly consider the ramifications of that fact, and then another gush of sweet syrup runs down my throat, and I stop thinking for a while.

There's a pounding sound. I open my eyes, and see my husband. I recognize him, even through the murk. He pounds his fist against the fruit, but he has no luck. The sheep girl giggles softly. "What's the matter, human?" Her voice echoes through the flesh of the fruit, syrup dripping on my skin. My hair's growing longer, I realize, and fluffier. I don't mind that one bit. "I'm just having a little fun with this other human... Is she your mate? Don't worry, once I'm finished with her, you two can be together again. I've been looking for a chance to... Ah~... have some fun with a pair of humans for a long time..."

He shouts, but I can't hear what he's saying, as he reaches out. The sheep girl protests as he grabs my shoulders, tugging at me. I don't want to leave the warm, womb-like fruit. I'm happy here, in the midst of the warmth, with my tongue buried inside of the monster-girl. I'll be happy to join him soon enough, but I struggle a little bit as he tries to pull me out prematurely. The brisk air assaults my bare skin as he pulls me free of the fruit. Dripping wet, bitterly frigid, I lie on the ground in his arms, panting a bit. "Is it too cold?" The sheep girl asks, her face mischievous. "You don't have to be cold. Why don't you just... Root?"

In an instant, I feel my feet touch the ground, and sprout. Great green shoots surround me and him, tangling with the other sheep girl's leaves. My hips press against my husband, forcing him against the fruit, and pushing him against her. The other Barometz wraps her arms around his shoulders, as his clothing dissolves in the syrup. I force him inside of me. I need him to cum inside of me. I can't articulate why, my brain full of cotton fluff and pink warmth, but I know that it's the thing that I need most in the world. It's the only protection from the cold and the bitter feeling of being uncovered. My hair hangs across my upper body, long and soft and cotton-white, but my thighs and ass are still hanging in the breeze.

Of course, it doesn't take much to force him to orgasm. I know my husband well enough to have him feeding me in no time, as the warm seed splatters inside of me, filling me up. In an instant, the fruit blossoms around my hips, growing large, and growing into the other Barometz. She laughs, giggling as she watches me growing into her. The boundaries between the two fruits begin to merge, the skin combining, and then melting, until the two of us are suddenly pressed together. I pant and gasp, feeling the sensation of her fruit as well as my own. It's like my own flesh, and I can feel her body shifting inside of me, as my husband struggles, trapped between the two of us, buried up to his stomach in the soft flesh. I could free him or hold him prisoner. I'm certainly not going to free him.

"Doesn't it feel good, sister? I've been looking for a human woman for quite a while. Someone I can share a man with. You don't mind if I take a turn with him, do you?" I can feel her finger as it dips into the flesh. The sensations that touch her body are shared with me, and amplified, as I can feel the same things that she's feeling. The excitement at having a human to mate with. The pleasure of sharing and magnifying touch. The satisfaction of having someone to talk with, and to share meals with.

"Monster!" My husband cries, as he tries to struggle away from her. I slip my arms around him, holding him in place, turning him to face her, and pressing my breasts into his back, exulting in the shared sensations as I grind my hips slowly against him from behind, giggling softly. "Give my wife back her sanity, or I'll-!"

"It's okay, sweetie." I coo, nuzzling into his throat. "She's not so bad. Come on, I want to feel you inside of her. I want you to mate with her, right now..." I giggle softly, feeling the pleasurable sensation of his manhood hardening in her hands. He's shocked, and that gives my sister enough time to mount him, her legs going around his waist, our merged fruits squeezing tight against him. I can feel the pleasure of him penetrating her as though it was me, my arms tightening around him as my breathing grows faster. He tries to tug away, only to find his hips pressing into mine. With an easy thrust, I press against him, forcing him back inside of her. "Fuck her~<3"

Before long, my dear husband's filling my dear sister. I can feel the pleasure of the semen dripping inside of her as she kisses him eagerly, her tongue slipping into his mouth even as he protests softly. But he's growing less certain of his protests by the second. I laugh softly, smiling as I feel him succumbing to the pleasure. She's practically a part of my own body, after all. This will be fun.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Crow Tengu/Public and Yandere. Fetishes include Coitus, crazy girls, threatened impregnation, threats in general, and public sex/exhibitionism.

I smile pleasantly at the young woman sitting across from me in the restaurant. "Did you find your way to the restaurant alright, Janice?" She nods, her eyes flicking up occasionally. She's sweating a bit, her shoulders tense. "Please, don't mind Karasuko, she's not as bad as she seems." Janice nods a little quicker this time, her eyes wide as she peeks up at my guardian.

Karasuko stands on the third chair at the table, perched, her sharp nails etching small patterns in the metal chair frame. She carries a katana over one hip, although she doesn't use it. It's more of an affectation than anything else. Her eyes are dull and gray, seemingly lifeless. The tengu watches Janice without moving an inch. My date smiles, but only with her lips. "Is she... alright?"

"You are an unworthy harlot for my lord. You should leave now, before you draw his ire and he gives me permission to cut you down." Karasuko's voice is, as usual, harsh and grating, terribly unfeminine, and full of more venom than a gossiping arachne.

"Nobody is getting cut down, Karasuko." I state, firmly. She doesn't meet my eye. "Understand?"

"I do not think you should rule out all of your options, young master-"

"Do you understand?"

She ruffles her wings, looking put out. Her body is petite, a bit more than mine. The 'Young Master' thing always got on my nerves. For one thing, the crow girl is several years younger than me. She wears a loose and ragged kimono, like something out of a horror movie. Her hair is stringy, hanging over her face like a ghost, her skin pale underneath as she peers angrily at Janice. "You are a cursed creature, I can see. You have left many men in your wake in the past."

I sigh. "Yes, Karasuko, because we met on Tinder. I- Oh, come on, don't go, she's really not so bad when you get to know her-!" I frown at the retreating back of the girl as she sprints away. She's quite athletic, making it over the waist-high fence in one smooth movement despite her high heels. "I hope you're happy with yourself, Karasuko."

The crow girl hops down onto the chair, sitting down. She trails her feathers through her hair, and in an instant, it has gone from stringy and dead to lush and stylish, her eyes bright and black as she settles herself down on the chair, pulling my date's plate in front of her. She plucks small morsels with her claws, daintily eating, as she preens herself. Gone is the terrifying specter of death and disease, replaced by a frankly gorgeous young woman. It's a bit annoying that she can't show this pleasant face to my dates. It might result in me getting laid. "I have protected my young master from a fiendish gold digger. She would have eaten the meal and run off on you, I am certain of it." She smiles. "I am never wrong."

"I wouldn't mind judging that for myself for once." I grunt. Her kimono is still ragged, but now, instead of enhancing her horror, it is perilously close to exposing her slender figure. "Sometimes I think that you might just be trying to scare them away so you don't have to share my attention."

"A ridiculous accusation, master. All I seek is to make sure that you end up with a woman who is right for you, and that you are capable of satisfying her. Speaking of which..." Her eyes run across my chest, as she licks her lips. "I think it's time for another lesson."

"In public-? Come on, Karasuko, is this really the place?" I look around, flushing. It's more than a little bit embarrassing to be mounted by a monster girl in public. It's not as though I could stop her if she tried, but it's certainly humiliating. "I tell you what, how about we wait until we get home, then you can-"

"Nonsense, young master!" She lunges, landing on my lap, grinning as her legs slide around my waist. "Now, I can hardly let the kind master who saved me from starvation go into the world of love-making unprepared. Do not worry, young master. I will not let you be taken advantage of by some unscrupulous harpy." I look down at her wings, but she shows no sign of noticing her own slip of the tongue. "Now, unzip. I would not wish to ruin your pants."

I briefly consider refusing. But she'd just rip my pants open with her claws, and I really like these pants. I sigh, reaching down to undo my pants. I know that I shouldn't encourage this behavior on her part, but... Well, I'd been really hoping to hook up with Janice.

The crow girl spreads her thighs with a smile. Her feathery wings tickle my manhood, forcing me to spring to attention quickly, as she licks her lips. The salacious expression on her face is more than a little bit exciting, as well. I swallow a bit as she makes me hard. "I really should be using protection, Karasuko. If you were to get pregnant-"

"Then you would take responsibility." Her eyes glitter, a malicious smile on her face. "Surely you're not so low a human being, young master, that you would impregnate a poor naive crow like myself, and then leave her to the elements? You would make me your bride, wouldn't you?"

I consider my answer carefully before opening my mouth, and not because I was being distracted by her ferociously eager mating. "Yes, I think so." I manage, as she bounces up and down, her tight sex clenching around my manhood, an expression of delight on her face as she forces me to an orgasm deep inside of her. She cries out in pleasure, her raucous voice crowing through the street as she rides me. The pleasure washes over me, making my shoulders loosen as she leaned in against me, her wings wrapping gently around my shoulders, a pleasant expression her face as she kisses at my lips slowly. I can see the waiters giving me a venomous look. I shrug helplessly at him, giving him a smile.

God in heaven, please don't let this crazy crow get pregnant.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Amazoness/Footjobs. Male Third Person Perspective, Muscular Girls, Femdom, Footjobs, Masturbation.

"You realize, most of the guys who approach me are jocks, hoping that I'm interested in someone who can beat me." Her voice was haughty, proud. Her shoulders were broader than his, her plush breasts and hips contrasted by a stomach that you could crack rocks on, and biceps like a pair of extremely sensual coconuts. She dressed in a manner that could only be described as immodest, a tight gym top and shorts that barely concealed anything. Her tail peeked out of the back of the shorts, exposing the cleavage of her ass. He smiled up at her as the two of them walked into her apartment. "Course, I'm down for that, but all of them wind up failing. So, y'know, it's nice to meet a guy who just offers to cook for me."

The young man gave a smile. "I figured, you need to eat well to keep your body going, right?" He'd met her at the gym only a week before. Something had driven him to ask her for the chance. Maybe it was watching her lift weights. Maybe it was his own latent fetishism for a woman who could bend a bar of iron like a pretzel without breaking a sweat. But she'd invited him to come see her at home. The apartment was spartan. Pizza boxes sat on the floor, cans of soup visible in the trash. He set the grocery bag down on the counter, wiping his brow as she kicked off her sandals. It had been a decent workout climbing the eight flights to the apartment.

"Yeah... Speaking of which..." She slid her arms around his shoulders from behind. She was well over six feet tall, and had a smile like a shark as she rested a hand lightly on his groin. "Hey, before you cook me something up... I've been feeling a bit worked up. I kind of have this thing for... Well." She hefted him over her shoulder. He squawked softly, as she showed no apparent difficulty in hefting him like a sack of potatoes. Seconds later, she tossed him down onto the couch, towering over him. Her bronzed skin and pale, silver hair shone softly in the light of the apartment as she lifted one foot, and pressed it down against his groin. He stiffened, in more ways than one.

"I, ah... Oh. I didn't know you liked that kind of thing." He squirmed, flushing a bit, as she ran her eyes down across his body. Her hand was between her legs, outlining her pussy in the scandalously tight Lycra shorts, her camel toe visible as she pressed her bare foot against him. Her sole was warm and firm, but surprisingly soft. She began brushing her foot back and forward, her tail balancing her by pressing into the ground, allowing her to tease him.

"Hope you don't mind. There's something about stepping on a man's pride and joy... Making him cum all over my toes. Really gets me horny, you know what I mean?" She smirked, and he nodded. Her toes closed around the zipper to his pants. He couldn't keep his eyes off the spectacle as she dextrously fished his manhood out of his underwear, catching it between her toes. With a grip like a fist, she squeezed the head of his shaft. It was a little bit too tight to be entirely comfortable, but he couldn't muster the energy to complain as she began to grind the sole of her foot against him.

There was just a hint of sweat on her foot, warmth mixing with the rough texture to create a unique feeling. He flushed, feeling her slowly brush her foot up and down, her smug expression humiliating as she licked her lips. "Got nothing to say, boy? That's fine. I like my men weak and silent." She laughed, her chest bouncing as she rumbled, a sadistic expression of glee on her face as she began brushing her foot up and down faster, teasing him. He'd never had a footjob before. He'd never really considered what it would feel like. It was pleasant, but that alone wasn't what was stealing his words away. It was the humiliation. The way she'd phrased it. The feeling of being brought to orgasm with the careless motions of her foot, stepping on his erection. He swallowed a bit, as she kept pressing her heel down. He could feel the ball of her heel pressing lightly against his testicles, forcing just a little bit of pressure into them. "Let me know if it's too much for you to handle, boy."

"J-Just a little softer." Her foot grew gentler, rubbing up and down slowly, as she licked her lips. The pleasure was growing more intense by the second. He usually didn't have any issues with premature ejaculation, but now, he could already feel himself on the verge of an orgasm, the pleasure growing more intense by the second as she ground her heel against the base of his cock. She was shifting her footing, now, until the tip of his shaft was pressed against his own stomach, pinned there. He could see her hand between her legs, stroking herself through the Lycra, the scent of her arousal filling his head, making it spin. He was getting dizzy, but he couldn't help the excitement as the dark fabric became stained with her own arousal.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to let you cum on my foot. I don't think you've earned quite that privilege, yet. So I'm just going to finish you off like this, okay?" She giggled, as her fingers kept stroking, her foot grinding down on his manhood. He let out a soft, harsh little gasp as he felt her toes clenching around his manhood, squeezing him lightly. It was the last straw that drove him over the edge, a thick gob of spunk splattering out against the stomach of his shirt as he was forced to orgasm. His body went a bit limp as she groaned, flopping down on the couch next to him, smirking, her hand still rubbing busily between her legs. "Now, go make me some food, boytoy."

He nodded, flushing as he stood up, tucking himself back into his pants carefully, making his way to the kitchen, although not before her hand lashed out and smacked his ass, making him jump and squawk.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Mind Flayer/Femdom and Weight Gain. Fetishes include weight-gain, mouth tentacles, tearing clothes, blowjobs, and mind erasing. I sort of was struck by the concept, ‘What happens to a mindflayer that over-eats? How does a mindflayer over-eat?’

"Mmmm. And tell me about your thesis." The woman's voice was slightly muffled. She was resting her tentacles against my head. I should be more alarmed about that, I considered, but she was my adviser. She probably had a good reason.

"Well... It was fairly simple. The usual nuclear alchemy suffers from precision issues, making it difficult to utilize ladder-up fusion and ladder-down fission to alter materials. So... So..." I wiped my brow. Her shirt was visibly stretched around her bosom, and her stomach, round and soft, was beginning to peek out a bit from under her jacket. Her arms were a bit thicker than before. "I... I'm sorry, I'm having trouble... concentrating." My brain buzzed, trying to focus. It felt as though I had drunk too much coffee. My head was buzzing with energy and enthusiasm, but I couldn't seem to harness it towards explaining the thesis. 

"It's perfectly alright, dear." She gently pushed her dark hair out of her eyes, smiling as she rested my head on her lap. "You're not uncomfortable, are you?" I shook my head. She laughed softly, and stroked her fingers over my head. Her shirt was tearing slightly as her breasts continued to grow. "I read some of your discussions on superconducting materials and specific isotope manipulation. Tell me about that."

"I... Well, it was tricky, at first, figuring out how to alter the number of neutrons to a specific configuration, at least on any large-scale production-line method. But... It was a simple matter of, ah..." I rubbed my forehead. Sweat was dripping down my nose. The words were disappearing even as I tried to speak. "I... I can't remember them. I can't remember how I did it."

"That's alright, cute boy. You're being very helpful. Usually, I have to take tiny little bites, or I'd render someone comatose." Her voice was soft and serene. I couldn't really understand what she was saying, but the way she said it made me feel good. "But this way, well. I can just take giant gulps of your mind, and you're still functional enough to keep going. It's so rare that I can gorge myself on a brain. You're a one-of-a-kind genius." She giggled softly. "Of course, even you're not brilliant enough to think your way out of this issue, so I'll keep you nice and simple. Mundane. Nobody will know how clever you are. Except for me, of course. And in exchange for your valuable service, I'll give you such a sweet reward..."

That made me smile. She was offering something good, I knew that much. And from her tone of voice, it didn't sound like I'd miss whatever she was going to take in exchange. I nodded quickly, and her hand moved down to rest on my groin. "Thanks, professor. I can always trust you. So... Do you think either of those subjects have any promise for my thesis?" I asked hopefully, as she skillfully unzipped my pants. Her normally narrow hips and slender tentacles had grown engorged, rubbing across my stomach lightly as she laughed.

"Oh, no. Sorry, but you'll have to keep thinking. I just don't think these ideas are going to make you stand out." I frowned sorrowfully as she took the folder, and placed it in her desk drawer, locking it. Then, her hand fished my manhood out, and one of her tentacles lowered. It ended in a soft pair of lips, puckered and plush. They parted slowly, exposing a small pink tongue, which lapped at the head of my cock eagerly. Pleasure rushed out through my body, my nerves tingling as the warm tongue stroked me. The soft, plush lips fastened around the tip of my manhood, and began sucking slowly. My hips arched, and in response, she leaned forward, pinning my face down beneath her soft bosom. "You're always such a good student. Don't worry. You'll recover soon enough. And then you can give me another big, delicious meal."

Her hand moved down to gently cup my balls, stroking them lightly with the tips of her fingers as the tentacle slurped and kissed at my shaft. Two more tentacles reached down from her flowing hair, wrapping around my cock. They planted dozens of small, delicate kisses along the length of my shaft, tongues flickering out to tease at either side. I could feel the warmth of her body as the tentacles coiled and uncoiled, squeezing me before releasing me, providing just enough pressure to make me arch my back as she loosened them. "P-Please, let me... ah..." My voice faded as she rested a finger against my lips.

"Once I've had my fun, cute boy. Not before." I could feel the mental block. Despite the intense pleasure, I couldn't orgasm. She was holding my mind away from the moment of release, laughing softly as she teased me into a fervor. I strained against her soft grip as her plush, heavy body held me down, glutted on my thoughts. Her voice rang like a bell as she trailed her fingertips across my chest. She had become a full fertility goddess, breasts and hips and stomach round and soft, her thighs plush and bulging under the dignified skirt. "That's right. Struggle. You want it, don't you? By the time we're done, this will all feel like just a memory, but that desire, that eager need, it's going to stay with you. By the time you finish your next idea, you'll be just bursting at the seams to get it to me, won't you?" Her voice was soft, but full of excitement. I thrust my hips upwards, against the sucking tentacles, as they planted gentle kisses up and down the length of the shaft. Finally, I felt her release the grip on my mind, and bliss filled me. My cock spasmed between her hands, as my semen was drained out of me as easily as my thoughts had been, sticky white gushing into the mouth of the tentacle, until I went limp in her hands.

"Thank you for the advice, professor." I smiled, standing in the doorway. I always felt a little bit dazed after talking with my adviser, but it was probably because she was such a clever woman. "I'll think a bit on my thesis, and try to come up with one that will make you proud!"

She let out a soft burp into one hand, and smiled, her clothing a bit tight around her hips and her bust. "Mmm, good. I know that you'll come up with something brilliant. I can't wait to see your next idea. I'm sure we'll find the perfect one soon."

I was already looking forward to hearing what she'd say about my next thesis.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Lamia/Oviposition. Fetishes include Female Monster First Person Perspective,Oviposition, Bondage, and Freaky Xenomorph Monsters. I just love this mental image of a guy being all lovey-dovey with this titanic hissing black insect-thing as a lamia is staring in a combination of bewilderment and barely restrained animal terror.

I slowly opened my eyes. A thick black substance, like shiny tar, has been ladled across my arms and my tail. Usually strong enough to crush anything that would dare to attack me, my pink scales were covered with the thick black spiderweb lattice. My mind was still fuzzy from the toxin the creature injected into me with that long, dark tail. Out of the darkness, a human appeared. A young man. The very same young man who I had been attempting to seduce when the creature rushed out of the shadows, knocked me to the ground, and stabbed me with its strange tail. "You alright, miss?"

I blinked slowly, my head spinning. I could still feel the toxin in my veins. To think there was something out there that could incapacitate a Lamia was slightly frightening. "Human, have you seen that thing? Where did it go?" I peered around. The cavern was incredibly dark. The young man was brushing a wet cloth across my forehead, wiping the sweat out of my face, and cleaning my scales a bit. I was grateful for the attention, but it was hard to focus on that with the lingering fear.

"Oh, Patricia! Yeah, she's around, she's going to be here in a minute."

"... Patricia?"

"Never met a Shadowstalker? Yeah, they can frighten some people. She must have thought you were trying to attack me or hurt me or something, so she's insisting you pay a price for your misdeeds. Sorry about that, I tried to explain that you were just flirting, but... Well, you know how monsters can be, right?" He smiled warmly. "She's a bit over-the-top, but I couldn't ask for a better wife."

"You MARRIED that thing?!" The human gave me a hurt look, and I felt a little bit embarrassed. "It's just- Well."

"We can't help the way we're made," he stated primly. I frowned at him.

"What is this price you were talking about?" I asked, trying to change the conversation to a less embarrassing topic.

"Oh! Well, Patricia can't really carry children. It's not the way her species works. So, she needs someone else to do it. Pretty simple, really! We've already had sex, so she's going to slip the fertilized eggs inside of you, and we'll keep you here until you can give birth to our kids. They'll technically be your kids too, there's something about the host being involved in the children's features, I don't know, Patricia doesn't talk about it much." I stared at him.

"Do I get some say in whether or not this happens?"

"Well, I mean, you did try to seduce me away from my girlfriend. I told you I had one!"

"I thought she was a human." I sniffed, frowning at the smell of acrid air. "Why on earth should I go along with this?"

"Well, we'll feed you and take care of you while you're carrying the children and such. Think of it as a surrogacy." I was prepared to tell him to go to hell, when my stomach rumbled loudly. Both of us looked down. It had been an extremely long time since I'd had a decent meal.

"I... reluctantly agree."

"Fantastic! Patricia, come on in, she's cool with it!"

The dark wall shifted. Where before there had been only rock formations, there was suddenly the creature. Seven feet tall, skeletally thin, all long claws and jagged exoskeleton. Its shape was vaguely feminine, but only in the broadest strokes. Its head was a smooth dark pill. Its tongue was long and black, hanging from between its lips. It kissed the human messily. He embraced the creature, returning the kiss cheerfully, and smiled as he broke it, stroking the creature's black chitinous shell. "Isn't she a doll?"

"I... Yes, I can imagine you two must have had a wonderful courtship. Did you meet at a coffee shop?"

"Oh, it's a funny story, actually. I was spelunking, and this cannibal tribe of-" The creature hissed. "Oh! Of course, sweetie. Sorry, I can tell you our life's story some other time!"

"I will look forward to it," I said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back the raw animal terror inside of me as the creature approached. Its black chitin was thick as it loomed over me, planting its clawed hands on either side of me. The thick nails tore jagged gashes through the black material, as it exposed my groin. It hissed again, and the human walked closer.

"Here, I hope you don't mind, but I need to help prep you. If you're not relaxed, it could be a bit painful, and she doesn't want to hurt you." I nodded nervously as his hands slid down across my belly. His gentle fingers began stroking me, which was almost enough to take my mind off of the gigantic hissing nightmare looming over me. "You seem a little tense. Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine," I croaked, as his fingertips brushed across my stomach. A trail of saliva was dripping from the creature's mouth, down onto my stomach. It was warm, and slightly tingling. I found, to my surprise, that my body was beginning to grow aroused. I decided the creature's drool had to be some kind of aphrodisiac. I watched, head swimming, as the creature's inhuman mouth moved closer to my groin. There was a slick noise, and its tongue shoved deep inside of me. The thick tongue was ridged, brushing against me intimately as the human continued to stroke my hips. I could feel the strange pleasure of being penetrated, as it slid the tongue deeper inside of me, seeming to seek something out. And as I watched, the tongue swelled, growing larger as though something oblong was sliding through it. I whined softly, as the thick bulge traveled inside of me, visibly spreading my womanhood as it slipped inside of me.

It should have been painful, frightening, horrific, but the aphrodisiac was dulling my brain. All I could do was lean back in the thick black tar, watching as the bulge wound deeper inside of me. I could feel it more than see it, as it settled somewhere deep in my womb. "Good job! That's the first one down." The human was smiling at me.

"F-First?" I looked down, and whimpered, as the second egg began squirming down the creature's tongue.

Several hours later, the thick black film was torn off, leaving me able to move again. Not that I could run away, stuffed as I was with eggs, my stomach round and heavy. I looked down at the sight with a mild annoyance. The Shadowstalker hissed as it disappeared into the tunnels, and the human man smiled, helping me stand up straight, feeling the weight of eggs deep inside. "Get me something to eat. I'm starving."


	10. Day 10: Ryu/Femdom and Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Ryu/Femdom and Incest. Fetishes include oral sex, Monster Female First Person Perspective, adoptive incest, and less-than-noble dragon girls.

"Mother, where does the rain come from?" My son asked. His eyes were bright, although they were brown and warm like rich chocolate, and unlike my own golden eyes. He was tall and strong for a human, his back straight, his visage proud. He was not my child by birth, but he had lived with me in my shrine for the past sixteen years, ever since he had been left with me as an infant. I lifted a cup of tea to my lips, and sipped slowly, the tip of my tail flailing from side to side, the only sign of my agitation at the question.

"Well, you know that, don't you, my boy? The rain comes from your beloved mother. I bless the clouds with fertility, so that they pour down their heavy loads onto the paddies below. The water fills the land, and grows the rice, which feeds the people. I do this because I love the people of this land, as I love you, my son." Well, not precisely as I loved my son. For example, I wanted to pounce and ravish very few people of the land, whereas the strong chin of my son, his broad shoulders, and the bulge of his manhood in the trousers he wore all lead me to have thoughts about him that would have been deeply appropriate if I were not a goddess.

"Yes, but- Well, the neighboring city doesn't have a Ryuu, and their rain falls, if not as reliably as our own. So, what do you really do?" I eyed him. The boy was clever. Of course, it wasn't technically a scam- I could, on occasion, make the rain fall, although only a bit, and only in a limited area- but humans could get very picky about those sorts of things. I adjusted my kimono, drawing attention to my chest, making it shift. That always seemed to distract him nicely. Today, however, it wasn't doing the trick, as his eyes barely flickered.

"Well, I intercede, with the deities of earth and sky, so as to ensure that they bless this land-"

"They never come by to visit, though."

"I contact them... mentally, of course."

"And they contact you back?"

"Yes."

"So you hear them?"

"Yes!"

"But isn't that what Ghost-Fucking Kumaru from the village says? And he's crazy, and everybody says he's not safe to be around-"

"But he is not a goddess!" I said triumphantly. The boy frowned. "Enough questions! If you have time to question, you have time to be tending to your mother's needs." I wound around him tightly, my smooth, gentle scales embracing his body. He was full of delicious heat and warmth. I was doing my very best to act like a good and proper mother, but instincts could only be deferred, not denied entirely. I leaned my breasts against his cheek as I smiled at him. "Now, how about you help your mother put together enough energy to bring the rain, hmmm?" He frowned at me, but I didn't care, as I undid his trousers, exposing his manhood.

"I asked the other young men of the village, and most of them said that their mothers never do this kind of thing."

"Are any of their mothers goddesses?" I asked, and he was quiet. "Ah, there you are, then." I smiled, as I inverted him, moving my head near his manhood. I took a deep breath, and sighed pleasantly. His scent was pleasant, as I mandaed. Of course, I fed him well to ensure that he would be pleasing to me. My tongue flickered out, and wound slowly around the tip of his cock, slurping at him gently. I allowed my saliva to drip down the length of my tongue, washing across the shaft slowly, bathing it in drool, and delighted in the way that my son let out a little groan of pleasure despite himself. Not so smart now.

"M-Mother..." he murmured, and I shoved his manhood against my soft cheek, slurping it noisily, cutting off whatever he might be trying to distract me with next. I could feel the pulse of his heartbeat as my cheek stretched slightly around the cock, my tongue flapping and stroking along the length of his manhood. A drop of his precum washed across the tip of my tongue, and I took the time to savor it, enjoying the sweet flavor of his arousal. He might be a troublesome boy, but he could satisfy my hungers like nobody else. I slowly drew my lips back, brushing them across the length of his manhood, and settled his shaft between my breasts.

"You should be grateful that you can help your mother with her august duties. Without the input of energy from your arousal, I would not be able to bring the rain." It was a lie, too. Technically, I just needed regular meals to give me the energy to bring the rain. But telling the truth didn't get me a handsome young man to play with. I kissed the tip of his shaft, my tongue swirling across the head as he groaned and writhed in my coils, my smooth, soft scales pressing against him, as my breasts wrapped around the length. He was pumping his hips a bit, already excited, and on the verge of orgasm. It was quite satisfying to make him twist and moan like this. I could feel his heartbeat speeding- And then, his hips pump, and his shaft twitches between my lips, and I drink his seed down hungrily, swallowing every last drop, belly rumbling with satisfaction as I slowly lick the tip clean.

"Mother... Why do you need to have sex with me, particularly?"

I wiped my mouth with a sleeve of my kimono, smiling. "Oh, I can only take energy one who is pure of heart, and kind." This was also technically a lie. He just tasted very good. That was half of the reason I had chosen to raise him myself instead of taking him to an orphanage. I hmmmed, happily rubbing my stomach as it rumbled, enjoying the flavor of the young man in my belly. It had taken long enough for him to ripen. I wasn't about to let him run off now. "You haven't been playing with those naughty girls from the village, have you?"

"Of course not, mother."

"Good boy." I smiled cheerfully. He was so much more docile after I'd had my way with him. "Now, get to work on dinner, I need to summon the rain for tonight."


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Mummy/Bondage. Bondage, Bandage, Fellatio, Female Monster First Person Perspective, Role Reversal.

My throat was parched. That was one of the few things I could still remember. My head pounded with thirst. My tongue was like that of a cat, rough and barbed, and nearly immobile with dryness. I swallowed, and could not quite succeed. It had been so long since I had realized what it was like to be me. I remembered, vaguely, the monstrous curse that had made me this way. It had been my fate for invading the realm of one of the great pharaohs of old. One of its guardians had touched me, and that touch had spread through my body. I had been an unthinking guardian for who-knows-how-long.

Then, something passed between my lips. Warm, rigid, pulsing, it thrust back and forth, slipping over my tongue. It trickled something sweet, and my whole body went rigid with the pleasure of hydration. It was not water, but it was somehow even better, something pulsing with the raw vitality of life and substance. I tried to keep sucking, but whatever the wonderful thing that had been offered to me was, it was pulled away roughly, the thick thing tugging out from between my lips, leaving me berefct, but somewhat more sensate. I looked up at the man.

He looked handsome. Arrogant. Cruel. This might be an assessment tainted by my current thirst, however. Looking at him filled my heart with intense emotions. Love? Hate? I wasn't entirely sure. My heart was too dazed and confused to identify the impulses rushing through it. The desire to strike the man mixed with the desire to embrace him, and I lunged forward, unsure of what I would do when I got my arms around him.

The question proved to be moot, as I stumbled and fell. The bandages that wrapped around my body were loosened and unwound. They bound around my wrists in a tight cuff arranagement. More bandages had been coiled around my ankles, binding me there, as well. The knots were designed to keep pressure off of my joints and skin, while rendering me totally helpless. I also felt significantly more buxom than usual. My eyes drifted down, and I could see that there was an elaborate ribbon bondage around my chest, forcing my breasts up and out, making them look far more obvious than usual. "My old rival, it is rather a shame to see you in such a degraded state. I had always hoped that I'd be the one to humiliate you, and yet, here you are, doing a lovely job of making yourself look like a fool. "Nothing but a toothless worm."

The man zipped his pants back up, grinning as he crouched down, and ran a finger over my skin. I hissed. The bandages had been a way to protect my skin from the burn of the curse of the guardian. The bare finger dragging across my breasts was almost too much for me to take, as the roughness of his skin tore at my senses. It was a pleasure so intense it was like pain, making me writhe and twitch from sensory overload. I was breathing hard, my heart pounding. "Mrrrrrgh," I croaked, as the man crouched down. I needed more of his life essence. He didn't seem inclined to give it to me.

"I think I'll keep you this way. Helpless. Cursed. A slave to the whims of the guardians. Perhaps I'll bring you home with me, and exhibit you as a trophy. You'd make a lovely object lesson, my rival." His hand drifted down between my legs, and I twitched and spasmed, trying to escape the hand and the pleasure it brought. He laughed coldly, his fingertips drifting back and forth across my bare, exposed labia, the pale skin flushing as my excitement grew more intense. I strained, writhing, but the bandages were as tough as they were soft, and there was no escaping the devilish snares. I let out a soft whimper, and then looked up, my eyes widening. His groin was only a few inches away, his manner careless and unguarded. Perhaps he was underestimating me. Perhaps he was taunting me. I didn't care. I lunged.

It was more like the lunge of a serpent than a lion, clumsy and rough. But my head collided with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him to his back, sprawled out on the ground. I slipped around on top of him, forcing my legs over his head, pinning him down with my thighs. It left me harshly exposed to the warmth of his face as I lay with my head on his groin, but I seized the initiative. Tongue and teeth worked together to slip his manhood out of his pants, exposing his cock to the bare air. Then, I engulfed him in one smooth, snake-like movement.

He was big. His thick shaft was salty and warm, and surprisingly pleasant to suck on, as I held him between my lips. He groaned and gasped as I slurped him from the base to the tip, my dry mouth growing moist with saliva as I sucked him off. The sound was unspeakably obscene and lewd, and only my desperate thirst kept me from being paralyzed by shame. His hips bucked against my face a bit, although I wasn't sure if he was trying to escape or to force his manhood deeper into my throat. I obliged happily.

The orgasm was sudden, and sticky. Thick, life-bearing seed burned down my throat, hot as cinnamon and far more satisfying, as I drank from him. When I was finished, he lay, his eyes glazed, his cock still twitching limply, gasping for air. He wasn't dead, but the skills I had displayed with my mouth would make him my slave, I knew instinctively. He would do anything to taste the pleasure that I had offered him. I offered my hands, and he began undoing the bondage, tying the bandages back into place around my body, covering my bare skin. I felt an exultation of pleasure at seeing the man- I still didn't know exactly who he was, even with the infusion of energy- bent to my will. "Even a toothless worm can suck," I said, and then stopped. It was a uniquely awful line to use for mocking someone over my success. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to what I said. I stretched. "Let's get out of here. After one more drink for the road." I smiled, and knelt in front of him again, my fingertips bringing him to full erection again even as he protested weakly.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Kraken/Tentacles and Knotting. Fetishes include crossdressing, males receiving anal, tentacle sex, knotting- that is, inflation of a member after it’s penetrated- Male Human First Person Perspective, and pornography.

I peered nervously around the studio. I had come in because they'd been advertising for actors in a porno with a hot monster girl. That had sounded just fine to me. I had first suspected that something was amiss when my uniform was a cute schoolgirl outfit. I brushed my hair back. It had been tied into a set of rather adorable pig-tails, which felt rather odd. I'd never been the most masculine man, but that made what manliness I had desperately precious, and most of it had been stolen away. I had been shaved and waxed, which had been extraordinarily painful, and now I stood in a cute blue skirt which was barely covering my lack of underwear. The director, a grinning purple and pink-furred catgirl, had her head resting on one paw, as she lifted her megaphone. "Alright, sweetie, in this scene, you're the innocent schoolgirl, who's being menaced by the thing under her bed!"

I looked over at the bed. Something had been slithering underneath it since I'd gotten into the studio. Occasionally I caught a glimpse of red eyes, or slick white flesh. I had to admit, I was getting nervous about what might be hiding beneath that bed. I licked my lips carefully. "If I'm at home, being menaced by this thing under my bed... Why am I dressed in my school uniform?"

"Great question, we'll have the writers toss in something about it being a boarding school. Alright, set, and... Action!"

I swallowed, and walked over to the bed, stretching out, my arms going under my head, as I leaned back. The only thing on my feet were a pair of long white stockings, and I could feel the ribbons in my hair. I'd thought of complaining, and refusing to do the scene, but I really needed the money. That's when the slick white tentacle went over my mouth, sealing my lips shut.

The woman slid up into view over the edge of the bed. She was slender, her flesh pale white, dappled with black ink that seemed to replace clothing, covering her chest and her groin, but doing absolutely nothing to hide the fact that she was incredibly aroused. She smiled, her lower body terminating in an umbrella and eight arms, with two long tentacles. Each of the tentacles ended in a thick knot of bulbous flesh, while the arms were shorter, and more tapered. I gulped, hard. "Hello, pretty little schoolgirl. Don't worry, I won't hurt you... Well, not much. I'm just here to steal your virginity..." The kraken sing-songed, as she leaned in close.

Two arms slid up my blouse, sliding across my skin. THe suckers were strong, fastening onto my skin, giving me little hickeys, and then releasing. They made their way up gradually, until they were positioned over my chest. I could feel my nipples stiffening, and twisted, trying to escape, as they lowered. It ws no use. The kraken fastened her arms onto my nipples, suckers pulling the soft little buds of flesh into the clinging mouth-like suckers, and beginning to squeeze me unbearably. My cock stiffened in my pants from the treatment, and I arched my back, pressing my chest into the clinging cups, my hips shaking a bit with excitement as I moaned into the stifling tentacle across my mouth.

"Look here, cute little human." She held up her other tentacle in front of my face. It was thick, ovoid. "Once I fit this in, I can make it swell inside of you, until you're trapped on top of it, unable to escape. Are you ready to experience the pleasure that can drive men mad?" I shook my head, and she laughed. That wasn't in the script, but I hadn't actually gotten to memorize the script. The director certainly didn't ask me to stop.

I hadn't played around with anal before. I was told it was quite painful. To my surprise, as the tentacle disappeared under my skirt, there was a faint and insistent prodding. The tentacle seemed to squeeze down, becoming smaller and more slender, until it fit inside of me, something slick lubricating its penetration as it slid deeper. I gasped and swallowed, my hips shaking a bit as it moved forward, unstoppable, spreading out my rear. I whimpered as my toes curled, wriggling like a fish on dry land as the penetrating tentacle worked its way deeper inside of me. I felt it slowly coil around something inside of me. The tentacle squeezed, and I cried out into the muffling tentacle, as the pleasure tore through me. My toes curled, and I arched my back, writhing helplessly as the pleasure rushed through me.

My cock throbbed. Semen splattered up into the air, staining the skirt of the dress. It wasn't a slow, steady thing. It was as though she'd grabbed hold of something and forced the orgasm out of me, like pumping water. My head spun, as the tentacles kept squeezing, tightening and loosening. My balls began to ache from the intensity of the penetration, my mouth hanging open, and the other tentacle slid between my lips, completing the violation. I spent another half hour like that, being penetrated, twisted into humiliating new positions, and then left hanging limply from the tentacle, my ass in the air, visibly spread around the thick knob of white flesh that had been buried inside of me. When the scene finally came to an end, I slid off the tip of the long tentacle, flopping onto the ground. My ass was aching intensely, and my balls hurt from the way I'd been forced to orgasm, over and over again. Still, I managed to stand up gingerly, as the kraken washed off her tentacle. Then, suddenly, I felt her hand slide between my legs, and apply a soothing ointment. "I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"A... little bit. I wasn't expecting to be receiving."

"You've got to work your way up from the bottom in this business." She smiled at me, and kept rubbing the ointment into my pained rear. "My name's Sophia. You want to maybe get a cup of coffee sometime?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me. For someone who had just sodomized me, she was a stunningly attractive young woman.

"Sure, that, uh, that could be okay. But I don't take it in the ass unless I'm getting paid, okay?"

She giggled. "Oh, no problem, I prefer getting fucked, myself. But you have to do what you have to do to pay the bills, right?"


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Lava Golem/Vore. Fetishes include voraphilia, soft vore, shrinking, consumption, but not digestion.

The lava golem sat, quiescent. It didn't think in the moments between action. It was an enchanted guard, after all, and it was universally recognized as a bad idea to leave a golem running at all times. They tended to become sapient, which ended with one of three possibilities: An uprising, an escape, or an incredibly amorous construct attempting to hump its creator's leg. And the Lich Ash-Rack didn't want to risk any of those issues. So, the lava golem slept, and dreamt of sheep with asbestos wool. And then, the tremendous cantilever above began to shriek as it tilted, an unwary adventurer stepping too far along the path for easy treasure.

The lava golem sat up, becoming active again. A bright smile spread across her face as the adventurer, a rather handsome looking thief, sank his knives into the floor. Then she frowned, as the massive cantilevered hallway continued to tilt, until it was nearly vertical. The man's arms tensed as they took on the weight of his body, but he didn't fall. The knives must have been very tough, and the thief very strong. She saw the hooded man peer down at her, bright green eyes regarding her warily. She kept sitting and waiting.

Nearly ten minutes had passed, and the thief was sawing at one of the large mortar blocks with a third knife. "That's not going to work, you know." she stated. He kept sawing. "No, seriously, it's at least ten solid feet of stone, rather than paving bricks. You won't even get far enough to have somewhere to rest. And you'd starve long before you could escape."

"You are a security device. I am not going to have a conversation with you, anymore than I would argue with a pit-trap or a serrated, spring-loaded razor at throat level."

"Wow, rude." She crossed her arms, frowning. They were silent for a bit longer. He dislodged the brick, and it fell down towards her, smashing into the lava. It wasn't actual lava, merely an extension of her body. It could be made hot enough to devour the stone whole, or cool enough to merely make the human very sweaty if he fell in. "There's a button to reset it."

He looked down at her, suddenly interested. "Where?" She pointed at the wall next to her. A panel was visible in the wall, the button set deep inside. He stared at her appraisingly. "I don't suppose a lovely golem like you would be willing to press that for me?"

"Not for a rude jerk, no." She grinned up at him, her body bubbling, crusts of rock covering her stomach, shoulders, and back, leaving her breasts bare and glowing, the thick molten rock dripping down across the stone. She became a bit hotter, because she wanted him to sweat and get tired, but he didn't seem to take note.

"I don't suppose there's any way I could convince you to press that button?"

"Nope. I'm going to capture you, and give you to my mistress!"

"Why?"

"Because that's my job?"

"Why?"

"Because I was made for it!"

"Why?"

"Look, this isn't making me any more likely to set you free! Why are you stealing treasure, huh?"

"To save my dear beloved sister from slavery."

She eyed him. "Is that true?"

"No. I started stealing because it was easier and more fun than milling barley. I'm just here because I heard many adventurers never returned, while wearing their expensive magical items."

The lava golem rubbed her chin. "I could make a deal with you. If you drop down now-"

"This sounds like a terrible deal."

"Here me out! If you drop down now, instead of devouring you, and sending you to my mistress, where you will be used as a living battery and ravished within an inch of your life, I'll devour you, and keep you as my playmate!"

"... And?"

"Well, doesn't that sound nice?"

"I'll be honest, it's very much six of one, half a dozen of the other."

"Well, I'd kind of like having someone! This is the longest conversation I've ever had."

"I can tell." The human looked up. His arms were shaking slightly, knuckles white around the knives. "So, if I drop because I'm too tired, I become a battery for a psychotic lich, and if I drop intentionally, I MOTHERFUCKER!" He screamed as he slipped.

The lava golem wasn't entirely certain whether that had been accidental or intentional. As he fell, the magic of the pit took place, and he began to shrink rapidly, his clothing falling apart around him, as she opened her mouth wide, grinning. A glowing red tongue flicked out, and caught his naked, miniscule body, swirling him around her mouth, before gulping him down quickly. The thick, sauna-hot insides began pressing against him, gooey, molten, almost liquid, but not quite. She swallowed hungrily, her throat bobbing as he struggled fruitlessly against her swallowing. His body slipped deeper inside of her, as she felt his manhood grow erect. It wasn't surprising, with the way her body clung around him, air drifting inside of her in large bubbles to provide him the oxygen he needed. She giggles as he landed heavily in her gut, settling back in the lava. "I'm going to count that as you deliberately falling. I'd rather you stay here with me." Her belly began to rumble.

The young thief writhed as the thick, warm lava flowed over him. Supernaturally cooled, it was still almost painfully warm as it flowed over him in waves, brushing across his entire body as her stomach rumbled loudly, the lava golem laughing loudly, her stomach jiggling around his body. He could feel himself already growing aroused from the constant intimate contact, and the warmth all around him, his body forced into a tight circle by the walls pressing in on all sides. It was claustrophobic, but he'd never had much of an issue with enclosed spaces. The movements seemed almost deliberate, seeming to tease him, waves of lava washing over his groin, brushing up almost to his neck, leave him sputtering in the thick fluid, forcing itself against him faster, and faster, until he found himself driven over the edge. The golem could feel a little rush of energy as the human lost control. "MY! That's pretty pathetic, you know, getting off on being eaten. Maybe you're happier this way, hmmm?" She laughed to herself as he tried to answer, his voice drowned out by the rumbling of her stomach. "Well, how about you just stay in there for a while? Enjoy yourself! I'll talk with you later, once you're a bit more well-behaved..."

And that was the end of his adventures, but fair's fair, it was only the start of hers.


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Cheshire/Yaoi Thighjobs. Fetishes include m/m, aphrodisiacs, Male Monster First Person Perspective, intercrural sex, and Alice in Wonderland references.

I smiled fondly as I stared down the stairs at the handsome young man. He was frowning as he looked around the club. I slipped my eyes from side to side. Chub-Chub bird was eying him from one corner of the club, and The Bandersnatch was giving him a lewd look from the other. I sighed. They were so predatory, so eager to take some cute boy who's just showed up, innocent as a lamb, to fuck him in the ass without so much as a reach-around. I slipped forward, dashing down the stairs quickly, carrying a drink in one hand. In the black light, my shining white teeth were terribly eye-catching, and he nearly jumped as a set of bright green-blue fangs appeared out of the gloom, right by his head. "Looking for something?"

"Oh," he said. I saw his name, written in magic market on his t-shirt. 'Alfred'. His hair was a soft blonde, and long, just the way I liked it. He had nice shoulders, and a slender waist. Maybe a swimmer or a surfer. "I was just looking for a place to make a phone call."

"Well," I smiled, "You could ask the Gay Bartender."

"The gay bartender? Oh, no no no..."

"Or Mark Hare, in that direction."

"Oh, thank you. I think I'll see him."

"Of course, he's gay too."

"But I don't want to go among gay people," Alfred groaned.

"Oh, you can't help that. We're all gay here. I'm gay. You're gay."

"How do you know I'm gay?" said Alfred.

"You must be." I smiled. "Or you wouldn't be here." I looked down. "And you wouldn't be packing quite such an erection after spending the last minute staring at my hips."

The boy opened and closed his mouth, flummoxed, as I laughed softly, tugging him along. He was too embarrassed and mortified to do much to resist, and I dragged him deeper into the club, past men and boys, bears and twinks, through the Oyster Bar and the Red Queen's Court, till we arrived at my private room. I locked the door behind him, and sat down, passing him my smartphone. "You seem awfully lost, cutie. You seriously don't have a cellphone?" I smiled, as I sat by his side. He edged away a little bit, and I didn't pursue. He was still peeking at me. I was dressed quite thoroughly in drag, my long, fluffy ears flickering, my long hair tied in ribbons, the purple blouse contrasting with the pink skirt. He was wondering if I was actually male. I lifted the hem just a bit with my tail, revealing the bulge of my manhood, and he visibly gulped, turning his head away. I giggled.

"I lost it. I've been having a really weird night, you know?" I nodded sympathetically.

"Oh, yes. Here, have a drink." I offered him the shiny pink and green cocktail. He eyed it suspiciously. I smiled. "Worried about accepting drinks from strangers? That's okay." I took a long drink from it. "See? Perfectly safe." He frowned, and then accepted it, taking a drink. I smiled as his cheeks went flushed, the aphrodisiac hitting him as quickly as it hit me. His tight jeans became all the tighter, as I leaned in, nuzzling into his ear, purring loudly.

"You bastard." I pouted at him as he frowned.

"Well, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know. Horny or not, you're the master of your emotions. So if you decide not to have mindblowingly hot gay sex with the sexiest cat you've ever seen," I smiled, licking my lips slowly, watching as he gulped. "It's your choice, but-"

He pounced, shoving me down. I grinned, letting him, for the moment. I was stronger than him, and it was cute watching the way he forcibly kissed me. No experience, no skill. I slid my tongue between his lips and purred, turning him into jelly. With that, I quickly and easily flipped him over, pinning his hands above his head under one furred paw. My other paw slid between his legs, unzipping him, and fishing his cock out. He looked up at me, huffing heatedly, his shaft twitching as my soft, slippery thighs pressed against him. Hairless, and pale, I could see the way he was responding to them. I shifted back for a moment, and grabbed a bottle from under the couch, pouring it across my thighs. Mineral oil poured in great slick gouts across my legs, and I began to knead it in, warming it with my body heat. "You know, this is far better than any pussy. Stick your dick between my legs, and you'll never want to have a girl again."

"T-That's impossible." I could see the fear in his eyes, mixed with the excitement. I leaned forward, lying flush against him, my lips inches from his, my thighs closing around his cock. He gasped, and I kissed him, my strong legs slowly rubbing up and down across the length of his shaft, brushing up and down. There wasn't a single hair to slow his movement, and I could feel his manhood grinding against my own, getting me stiff against him, my cock prodding at his stomach as his shaft slid past the curve of my bubbly ass. I rested my arms on his, embracing him tightly, watching as he squirmed and tried to escape my eager smiles and kisses, to no avail, as I forced him towards an orgasm.

"Oh, but it's not! Boys know how to get other boys off so much better than girls do." I smiled indulgently, purring loudly. "But you're free to use my phone and go. But I'll be waiting to see you come by again." I smiled, my hips pumping up and down faster, mercilessly running his cock against my legs, watching as he wriggled. With each moment, his struggles grew weaker, and more pliant, until I felt his cock throb between my thighs. A long trail of hot, sticky semen jetted into the air, and landed in an elegant pattern across my tail and the curve of my ass. Unfortunately, Alfred was much too out of it to appreciate the artful arrangement of sperm, and so I settled for licking his cheek pleasantly, purring until he got back to himself. He eventually tugged himself to his feet, and dialed the phone, calling his friend tersely, and walking out of the room, while I cleaned myself off with a hot towel. I sighed softly. He'd seemed awfully cute. I wondered where I had gone wrong. Perhaps the aphrodisiac-spiked drink?

I picked my phone up, and went to call a friend of mine, when I noticed a new contact at the top- 'Alfred'.

And I smiled.


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Mucus Toad/Intimate Vanilla BDSM. Fetishes include mucus, tongue used for bondage, makeouts, cowgirl sex, and orgasm denial.

"Hahaha, thlave! Are you prepared for your punithment?!" The young man tried not to laugh as his girlfriend stood over him. Her skin was a tawny leopard print, yellow shading to gold. Her eyes were large and luminous, shining brightly in the dim light of their bedroom. And her tongue was currently out of her mouth, binding his wrists together, sticky as tar, and squeezing his wrists together. This was the reason for her lisping, and while it was terribly amusing to him, he knew she got very embarrassed very easily. And if she got embarrassed, it would mean her suddenly growing unable to affect the proper state of dominance, and his blue-balls would be more painful than any tongue-lashing she could deliver.

With that in mind, he took a deep breath, and gave her his best fearful subservient look. "Please, mistress, have mercy on me! I didn't mean to spill your juice!"

"Hahaha! You think that a thimple apology will be enough to get out of your tanking? Foolith thlave!" The way she spoke, her tongue still wrapped around his wrists, sent shivers down his spine. Mucus dripped down the length of muscle, slowly trickling across his fingers, warm and slippery as she drooled, a grin on her face. "I thall have my way with you, naughty thlave, and then- um- I will have my way with you thome more!" She looked a little nervous, and so he quavered appropriately. "Now!"

She climbed on top of him. Her skin was slick and smooth to the touch as she forced him onto his back, her thighs going around his waist, pressing her groin against his, riding him slowly. He smiled up at her, even as she leaned forward, her tongue slowly releasing his hands. She wrapped her webbed fingers around his wrists, lifting them up easily, even as he gave a little resistance. She overpowered him effortlessly, her tense muscles bulging as she pinned him to the ground. He smiled up at her, and she frowned. "What are you smiling at!" She puffed her cheeks out, and he did his best not to laugh as she leaned forward, and kissed him roughly.

That long, slick, agile tongue slid into his mouth, exploring him. Her saliva was thick, but surprisingly pleasant to the tongue, tasting faintly of green apples as she washed his mouth. By the time she was done, his mouth felt squeaky clean, as she sat up, smiling. "I promise I'll be good, just please, not a spanking!" he cried out, delighting in the way it got her more worked up. Her tongue shot out, wrapping around one of his nipples, slurping him hungrily. The two of them were quite nude, as she ran her tongue across the little bud, tugging on it hungrily, making him groan out with pleasure as she slurped and suckled eagerly. Soon, his hips were thrusting up against hers, his erection pressing through his pants against her nude body, as she slid her thighs back and forward, grinding down into him.

She easily slid his shorts off with the motions of her legs, exposing his manhood. His cock was bare for only a few seconds before she mounted him, burying him inside of her warm snatch. She bounced quickly, grinning, her hands keeping his arms pinned as he writhed. Those powerful thighs let her jackhammer up and down his cock, the thick mucus of her pussy keeping him well-lubricated so there was no chafing. There was nothing to do but lie back and enjoy it, as her hips pounded, devouring his manhood again and again. His eyes drifted across her body, from the way her breasts bounced with each ferocious mounting, to the sight of his manhood sliding deep inside of her each time she thrust her hips against him. He couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face as she bounced. When he came, his hips pumped upwards, flooding her with seed. The orgasm seemed to continue for a long time, before he finally went limp, lying back on the floor. He let out a sigh of contentment, and then looked up at his girlfriend, who was visibly annoyed.

"You weren't taking me seriously as a domme!"

"No, baby, I swear that I was! It's just, well-"

"Well, what?!"

"You're..." He flushed, and rubbed his nose. "You're kind of adorable when you're bouncing on me. And when you speak with a lisp because you're using your tongue, it's-"

"I know I'm not an oni or a dragon or someone really tough, but I'm just as fearsome as those girls can be!" the frog girl protested, her lips pouted. "I'm a super-good domme!"

"Of course you are, baby! You know I love the way you do it. Come on, don't be that way..."

"Hmph! You're such a jerk." She crossed her arms, pouting at him. "If you're just going to laugh at me like that when I'm doing my best to dominate you, maybe I should just not tie you up anymore." She turned around, facing away from him, his semen still dripping down her thigh, and his eyes went wide as he panicked.

"Wait, baby, no, please! I love the way you dominate me! You use your tongue so well, and you're strong enough that you can pin me and ride me until I can barely think anymore! I swear, you're the best sex I've ever had, you're super-intimidating! Please, don't cut me off! I'll do anything!" He pressed his forehead to the bed, kowtowing. After a few seconds, he heard the girl giggling, and slowly looked up, to see the frog girl grinning brightly, her hands over her mouth.

"Hah! I got you! You really thought I was going to stop domming you, huh?" She grinned. "Anything... You mean, like, letting me put my tongue up your butt~?" He blanched.

"I mean- I thought- I told you, that sounds a bit too much-"

"Are you suuuure?" she asked, grinning, as she leaned back, showing off the sleek lines of her figure, her eyes glittering with mischief. He hung his shoulders. He knew when he was beaten.

"Alright."

"Okay! We'll get the stuff for it tomorrow. Slave-boy."

"Yes, mistress."


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Kesaran Pasaran/Consensual Cunnilingus. Fetishes include cunnilingus, face-sitting, and doctors.

The doctor sat in her office, studying through her notes. It was allergy season, which meant that business was picking up again. She brushed a long lock of green hair out of her eyes, sighing as she studied the patients for the day. Most of them had relatively mild cases, reactions to ragweed, maple, and so forth. But occasionally, you got someone who demanded extreme treatment. Sometimes, there was no other cure than some direct exposure. She sighed softly, leaning back in the chair as the young man sat opposite of her. He was fairly handsome, at least. She was grateful for that. It would make the procedure much easier. "So, you experience severe allergies year-round?"

"Yes." He was breathing relatively easy after spending the afternoon in the air-conditioned office, but his face was still a bit red. "Sneezing, coughing, all that kind of thing. It's a real problem, doctor." He looked at her hopefully. "I heard that you've got some special, experimental treatments that you use for people with serious cases. I mean... I haven't been able to go outside during the spring for the last five years without needing an epipen. I know that your ad said it could be dangerous, but I don't know if I can live like this."

She nodded sympathetically, and swept her papers off of the table, and onto the floor. The slender woman climbed on top of the desk, and spread her legs, her hips on the edge nearest to him, a grin on her face as she pulled open her lab coat. Her smooth, pale body was visible. She was shaved from the neck down, no hint of hair or cotton fluff on the Kesaran Pasaran's body, as she licked her lips slowly. "Then shove your face in my pussy, and eat me out."

The young man opened and closed his mouth a few times, as though trying to figure out the proper response. The doctor sighed, and reached out with both hands, dragging his face forward, pressing his lips against her groin, her thighs wrapping around his shoulders to hold him in place. He struggled a bit at first, more out of surprise than anything else, but then, his movements began to slow as his tongue pushed against the warm, sweet mound of her womanhood. The taste of it was sweet and thick, like sap, and it flowed slowly, but seemed to grow more copious as his tongue pushed and shoved against her soft body.

"Ah... You see, the sap is heavily loaded with my own hormones and biological markers. It'll help calm your body's immune system, so that it provokes a less intense response from other species. You may find yourself somewhat more prone to colds, and to minor flare-ups of other diseases, so I would recommend getting plenty of vitamin C to help you fight off opportunistic infections and such. It should stabilize within a week." She groaned. "No, no, you've got to get more enthusiastic than that if you want me to give you your injection!" 

There was a brief, complicated moment as she leapt forward, legs still around his shoulders. It ended with the chair on the ground, still holding the young man, flat on his back, the Kesaran Pasaran doctor straddling his face, her hips swaying back and forward as she ground her pussy down onto his lips, her fingers tangling in his hair. "Grab my ass!" she screamed, as he obliged, confusion warring with arousal as his fingertips dug into the curve of her ass, squeezing her hard, pressing her hips harder against his face. The slick, sticky sap dripped down his chin as his tongue lashed at her bare pussy, her hips shaking faster as she approached her orgasm.

When she came, the sap became thicker, turning a vivid jade green as it poured between his lips, thick as syrup as he gulped desperately to avoid getting any of it down his nose, his whole body arching a bit as she twisted and wriggled. Her nipples were stiff, her labcoat barely hanging on to her shoulders as she kept humping against his lips slowly, letting him dig his tongue deep into her body, lapping up every drop of her syrup. She squirmed slowly, her eyes lidded as his erection tented his pants. Slowly, she stood up, smiling. His face was flushed, but it was because of arousal and embarrassment rather than any allergic reaction. "Now, you're going to need a course of these treatments to help ensure that the effect sticks. I'd say three appointments a week for the next six weeks?"

He frowned, rubbing his face, brushing the sticky sap off. She handed him a bottle of water and a small towel. "I, uh... Do you usually use that method?" he asked, his eyes drifting up and down her smooth, pale body, unable to keep himself from gaping openly at her bare breasts. She lifted a bottle of mineral water from the desk, and took a long, slow drink, replenishing her fluids before she responded.

"Oh, no. Most of the time, I simply take extracts from my blood, that kind of thing. But you're a rather attractive young man, and your chart said it's been eighteen months since you had a sexual partner. You know, regular sexual encounters are good for your dopamine levels, and can help you improve your overall health." The doctor smiled sweetly as the young man gave her a long, slow, appraising look.

"Are you seriously hitting on your patient right after 'treatment'?"

"Yes. In perfect fairness, it's a very good treatment." She smiled. "What do you say? Shall I have my secretary schedule us for dinner at 7 this Friday?"

He slowly licked his lips, considering his options. He looked down slowly to the tent in his pants, and the growing discomfort radiating from his midsection. She had been extremely warm. He had to admit that the treatment wasn't nearly as bad as the disease, either. "Next time, are you going to return the favor?"

She reached down with a fingertip, gently stroking his cock, an expression of amused interest on her face. "Well, I think your insurance will cover that, yes."


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Houri/Anal. Fetishes include anal training, sodomy, and buttsluttery.

The delicate angel floated down on wings of celestial grace, her skin brown like coffee diluted with milk. She wore nothing but a divine smile, as she settled on the balls of her feet in front of the human. He stared, obvious shock in his scarred face. He was a priest of saintly disposition. He had spent his life protecting the sick, caring for the weak, and standing up to the powerful and unrighteous. He bore the scars of his life, and he had spent the vast majority of his waking life being of service to others. These things were the reason she had fallen in love with him. He was an ascetic, and had spent the last twenty six years of his life, ever since he had been old enough to walk and speak, being of aid to others. This had left him little time for being cared for, himself. And that was why she was here.

"Oh, holy man. I have watched your thoughts and cares, and I have seen your kindness. I have been sent by the One Who Cares, as a celestial gift for you. My body is yours, for I am of the houri, and my only thought is towards your satisfaction." She bowed her head, smiling, opening her eyes to see the stunned look of beatific joy on the man's face. She was slightly surprised to find he had only a calculating look. He was holding a pipe, and smoke rose from it slowly as he considered her, his dark beard hair cut short with a fine mustache, wearing a robe that kept the sun off of his shoulders, his skin like leather from the sun.

"Do you take it in the ass?"

She blinked, and coughed. "You would not prefer to feel your manhood clad between my bosom? They are soft as silk, and plump like a cow's!" She smiled, shaking her chest provocatively, trying to regain hold of the conversation.

"Well, sure. But in the ass?"

"Or... Or perhaps I may service you with my lips! I have been told that they are worth their weight in the finest jewels." She puckered, and blew him a kiss, even as she felt a rather nervous clench between her thighs. She was getting nervous just thinking about it.

"So, the ass is off the table?" He frowned. "That seems a little off. I thought it wasn't haram with an angel."

"Technically, no, it's not forbidden to engage in... sodomy... with a Houri, but- But-" She opened and clothed her mouth, flushing horribly. "I've... I've never done anal before, and I heard it hurts the first time!"

"I thought houris were all virgins. You haven't done it ANY way before, right?"

"Well, no, but anal is different! And it doesn't feel good for women, you know! I mean, I suppose if you insist, I can-"

He stepped up to her, and she shrunk just a little bit, cringing slightly. To her surprise, he gently slid an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. His other hand slid across the curve of her ass, fondling her. The slender houri shuddered, her full chest pressing against him as she let out a soft moan, her eyes going lidded as she shivered. "I'm not going to just jam it in. It can feel perfectly nice for women just so long as it's gentle." He frowned. "Damn. If I had some olive oil-" She held up a jar. He raised an eyebrow.

"It is one of the privileges of being granted a Houri." She flushed, looking to the side. "And it is good to have oil on hand at all times. You never know when you may need it." She swallowed as he poured out a generous measure of the oil onto his fingers. Then, he slid his hand between her cheeks, and she moaned. The finger slowly ran across the ring, sending strange little twitches of pleasure through her hips, making her nipples stiffen as she felt the strange pleasure of her tight little rear being teased, the fingertip brushing back and forth, making her mouth open as she let out sharp little cries of pleasure, her tongue slipping out of her mouth as she began to mewl softly.

"It is all a matter of taking it slow and gentle. Relaxing. And taking pleasure in the gradual comfort of the sensation." He smiled warmly, holding her head gently against his chest, as the finger began slowly working in and out of her, wriggling slowly against the ring of muscle. Her breathing became more regular as he kept teasing her, and she realized, with a start, that his finger had just penetrated her ass. Her legs pressed together a bit, her face going red with embarrassment, but there was no denying the pleasure of being penetrated. A long, slow, liquid moan bubbled up from her throat, filling the air as she arched her back, her toes curling on the bare rock as his finger traveled deeper inside. He began gently pumping his finger back and forward, sliding it deeper with each movement, until she was crying out with pleasure.

Her body went loose, leaning against him. She breathed and panted, her eyes lidded. "I-Is that all?" she asked, flushing, hearing the neediness in her own voice.

"Did you want me to make love to your ass?"

"P-Perhaps." she murmured softly, flushing.

"Are you sure?"

"Ah! Don't be cruel!" she protested, and he laughed merrily, gently bending her forward, and undoing his robes a bit. She stood with her hands on her knees, and let out a soft groan of pleasure as the tip of the shaft rested against the ring. He took it slow, gently pressing forward until he slipped inside of her. She was immaculately tight, her body almost fitted to his, as she let out sharp little hisses. And quite to her surprise, after only a handful of gentle thrusts, she climaxed, her pussy clenching violently as the tip of his shaft pumped into her. He continued for quite a long time, and her soft, quivering form dripped juices slowly onto the hot rocks, her hips trembling as she panted softly.

"Not so bad, hmm?" he asked, smiling warmly.

"I want more." she protested, frowning up at him, her lips pouting as she gave him a needy look.


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Gnome/Impregnation. Fetishes include coitus, impregnation, and terraforming. Female first person perspective.

The red dust lay in long, endless plains around us. I stood in the small pressure dome that had been erected by the first humans to land on this planet, alongside my three sisters. We stared out at the site of a world that had died a long time ago. It was a bitter pill to swallow, to see a world that had once been green, made rust-red. The wind howled outside of the pressure dome, high, thin, wailing like a damned creature. Perhaps it was the last cries of whatever dead elementals had once inhabited this place. I said a silent prayer to them, hoping that they would not take offense at our attempt to bring life back to the place.

Ours was the second expedition to this world. We had been uneducated in methods of rocketry, but that was not why we had been sent. The four of us were Elementals, living representations of the life-force of Earth. It had been my husband who had come up with the concept, a way of restoring life to the planet, to provide a new home for those who found themselves crowded and hopeless on the Earth. A new step out into the world. A way for the elementals to prove that we had use.

I turned, and smiled brightly. I had been the only one of the four of us who had been alone on the trip, because my husband was already on this planet. He stepped through the small pressure curtain separating the outside from the inside. He removed the suit that preserved him as he stepped into the dome, and smiled at me. "My wife. You finally made it." He gave me a firm kiss on the lips. "It has been a long couple of years."

I smiled back, my stomach fluttering with excitement. I could barely resist the urge to jump on him and rut him into the ground. I wouldn't have resisted the urge, except for the fact that it would have embarrassed him in front of everyone. It was still a struggle. I wanted to feel him deep inside of my soft brown body, enjoying the fertile valley between my rolling hills. So to speak. "Y-Yes. I've missed you. Quite a lot." My hands were opening and closing on their own, my agitation obvious. The others had been enjoying themselves on the trip. I was slightly crazed.

"Come on, let's take you to the living quarters. The one thing we have tremendous amounts of here is privacy." I waved to the others, and the two of us walked through the pressure curtain. A human would have suffocated quickly. Their bodily fluids would boil away, under the heat of their own bodies. I did not need air, or fluids, or heat. I walked under the dirty brown-yellow sky, across the rust plains, and stared at a dead world. The wind whipped as the two of us walked. It made my heart ache with the thought of all of the life that had never had a chance to blossom on this world.

The 'living quarters', a large pressure dome of clear acrylic, was about a hundred feet away. It was transparent, which gave very little privacy, but it wasn't as though there was anyone to see what happened beneath. I smiled. In less than a minute, I was on my back in his bunk, my legs spread, as he pounded his hips into mine. The feeling of his manhood, buried inside of me, filling me. A blanket hung across the window, covering it over, providing us with darkness, and intimacy. His arms wound around my midsection as he kissed me ferociously, filling me with thrust after eager, deep, pounding thrust. My toes curled, and I cried out, as he came inside of me. The release of years filled me, and I lay, slightly stunned, my body recovering only gradually, as he rested on top of me. The intimate contact was sweaty, and messy, and something I had been starving for for absolute years.

As he rested against me, I could feel his seed deep inside of my womb, seeking. It was usually fruitless. It was difficult for a monster to conceive with a human, and even more difficult for an elemental. I sometimes felt pained by this knowledge. I didn't want my husband's genes to disappear from the world. I'd even encouraged him to sleep with other women. But he'd told me that if it wasn't with me, he didn't want to have children. I gently clung to him, my arms sliding around him as he moved to lay by my side.

"Sir! You've- Oh." The door had opened, revealing one of the other men on the expedition. My husband sat up, as I covered myself, flushed with embarrassment, still terribly aware of the seed dripping inside of me. "Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but-"

"What is it?"

"You've got to see this. It'd take a bit to get on a pressure suit, so-" The young man went over to the blanket, and pulled it down.

Out on the red plains of Mars, thick black soil was visible, heavy, loam-y, showing no sign of the rust red of iron oxide that had covered the ground before. It stretched from one end of the horizon to the other. My mouth dropped slowly as we stared out at it. "Good god," my husband whispered. "I hadn't expected such a large response." He stood up slowly, and walked over to the acrylic, staring out across the vast, fertile land. It would need things, still. Oxygen from one sister, water from another, heat from a third. Without all four of us, it couldn't stay fertile, it couldn't overcome the death of this world. But I could see the way he was shaking with excitement. I wasn't paying attention to that, however.

I could feel the small life inside of me, taking root. The little flash of the meeting of two forms of life. I'd heard it described before, always poorly. But now, I could feel the way that life was starting to take hold inside of me. Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe it was a sign. I just knew that it was going to be quite a surprise, one hour into a three year shift on the red world. But not a bad one. I smiled, resting a hand on my stomach, as my husband stared out onto the dark soil. "Isn't it beautiful, honey?" he asked, grinning brightly at me.

I nodded. "It is." And I thought of a name. It seemed like a good one. "If we have children... How do you feel about Ma'adim for a name?"

"'Turning red'? Not a bad name for a boy." He smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason."


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Cancer/Paizuri. Fetishes include paizuri, drunk girls, and facials.

I yawned slowly. My head was aching from last night. I'd gotten into a drinking game with a group of Oni. That had been a bad idea, and I had frankly been aware of it when I started, but I'd really wanted to get laid. I had a vague memory of fucking someone, but I had no idea how; I would've been limp as a noodle after the 300-proof booze that the Oni favored. I softly groaned, and rolled over, onto someone soft and slender. I opened my eyes. A girl lay in my bed, drooling slightly. From the waist up, she was a slender, pretty girl, with smooth skin, and cherry-blossom-pink hair, her bare chest on display. She was best described as 'petite', her chest only barely adding to her femininity. She was surprisingly lovely, though.

Her bottom half, in contrast, was that of a giant crab. Six long carapaced legs, with a bright blue tint to the shell, and two massive claws. A pair of large orange eyes on stalks rose from her midsection. She was definitely a bit more monstrous than I was used to. I slowly began to shift in the bed, and she groaned, opening her eyes. They were bloodshot, as I imagine mine were. "Motherfucker! Those Oni party like a bunch of cocksuckers, don't they?"

"Uh. Yeah. So, I imagine that you want to get going-"

"Oh, sure, sure. But, y'know, like, mind if I get a bite for breakfast first?"

I frowned at this. But my mother had always trained me to be a good host. I made my way into the kitchen, and began scrambling some eggs, the smell filling the air, as I grabbed a pitcher out of the fridge, pouring a large glass of water. The crab-girl stepped up behind me, seizing the large pitcher, and began drinking directly from the mouth, tilting it backwards as her throat bobbed. She slammed the empty plastic pitcher down onto the counter, sighing with refreshment, and then grabbed the glass I had filled, drinking that, too. I watched, not speaking as she finished it off, and proceeded to fill the pitcher back up with the lukewarm tap. When she handed me the glass, I wiped the rim, and then drank my fill of lukewarm tap water, feeling slightly aggrieved as the eggs cooked.

"So, do you live around here...?" I asked, prompting her for her name. She flopped down on the couch, her legs spread. Her groin was visible, just above the crab body, and she scratched lightly at herself, as she considered the question.

"Sorta. I don't really have a place of my own. I just, y'know, hang out with friends and shit, do some chores to pay the rent, that kind of thing." She eyed my room, studying the surroundings. "Gotta say, you've got a pretty sweet place here. You got a girlfriend...?" I could here the calculating edge in her voice, and narrowed my eyes.

"No, and I'm not looking for a live-in girlfriend, either. So, after you finish breakfast, you oughta head off-"

"Ah, no, I got nowhere I have to be. How about we hang out a bit? Have a hair of the dog that bit us? You've got some brews, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Awesome, let's crack 'em out, and keep the party going! Whoooo!"

I sighed, and acquiesced. Maybe she would get even more drunk on the beers and wind up insensate enough that I could get her out of the apartment. Maybe she'd just be less troublesome if she was a bit drunk. Either way, we ended up having beer and eggs for breakfast, a combination that was not nearly as nauseating as you might expect. "Hey! You keep staring at my tits. What do you think of 'em, huh?!" she asked, her face red, grinning. She couldn't hold her booze. "Lotta dudesh are fuckin' pricksh, they wanna girl with massive udders, like some kinna fuckin' cow. Bet you're that kind, huh? Bet you hit on those oni chicksh cush you like'm huuuuuge!" She smirked.

"Well, I gotta admit," I managed to avoid slurring my words. Something about the girl seemed to encourage one to drink to excess. "I like a girl who can jack me off with her tits."

"Hah! I betcha I can get you off in ten minutesh! Heck, I'd walk out ah here right now if I couldn't at leash that much outta you!" She smirked, and grabbed her petite A-cups with both hands, hefting them a bit, an action which was almost as comical as it was tragic.

This sobered me up significantly. That was the kind of deal that I could get behind. "Well, if you're so confident..." I reached down, and unzipped, grinning confidently. After all, with a flat pair like that, it was a sure thing. I wasn't even particularly into titfucks. She grinned, and climbed out of her chair, reaching down with her claws, and spreading my legs, her pink nipples puffy with arousal. Then, she pressed her breasts together around my cock.

I have to admit, I had not been expecting it to feel good. They were soft, but firm just beneath that. Her hands rested on either side as she mashed her chest lightly against my cock, the nipples dimpling against the firm flesh. To my great surprise, I was getting hard quite quickly, and something about the girl's atmosphere was calming. I was having trouble keeping my defenses up, and if found myself leaning back in the chair as a bit of precum rolled down the girl's breasts. She looked up at me, a smug expression on her face as she pressed forward, and with that, I came, thick splatters of semen splattering across her chest and chin, a grin on her face as I gave her a pearl necklace.

"Haha! Alright! That means I get to stay here as long as I want!" she crowed, grinning as she wiped the semen off of her breasts, lifting it up to her lips, gulping it down in hungry little swallows, the smile on her face absolutely devilish.

"Hey, I didn't- That wasn't the agreement-"

"Nope! Too late! You're gonna be fun to hang around with! Alright, so, what are we doing for dinner tonight?!" she asked, grinning as she grabbed one of my dirty shirts from the hamper, yanking it on over her slender body, grinning brightly as she did.


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Hinezumi/Muscle Worship. Fetishes include oiled massage, teasing, and muscle worship.

The Hinezumi stood in the center of the ring, her arms in the air. "And the Ultimate Monster Mixed Martial Arts Champion is... Wen 'The Flaming Rat' Shi!" the announcer called, gesturing to her as she laughed. The crowd booed as the heavy favorite, a massive red-skinned Oni girl, was helped out of the ring by her trainer. The lean, muscular fighter kissed her biceps, grinning and egging the crowd on as they shouted their protests. While the Hinezumi was a skilled technical boxer, she favored slow and methodical wearing down of her opponents, typically without any dramatic blows. The allegations of domestic abuse certainly hadn't helped, either.

As she strutted off the floor, the boos following her, she stretched, her lithe figure popping in the pair of trunks and the tight-fitting top she wore. A few bruises were already appearing on her fit abs, as she made her way to the rub-down room. She was aching from the long fight. Her stamina was great, but the Oni had refused to go down. Her knuckles were still aching from the beating she'd had to apply to put the huge red-skinned brute of a woman on the mat. The purse for the night had been substantial, however, and she was looking forward to getting a bit of a break, and a massage.

The young man standing in the massage room looked a little bit nervous as she entered. She'd given him ample reason to in the past, god knows. Her first ex-husband, after all. And she still worked with him, which said a lot about his character. It hadn't been his fault that he couldn't handle her at her worst. "Hey, pussy."

"Hello Miss Shi." He nodded his head to her, polite and professional as always. "Excellent fight out there. You really have to watch those strikes, though. You're not as young as you used to be, you can't afford to go blow-for-blow with a juggernaut like that."

"Do I pay you for fight advice?" she asked, as she yanked her top and shorts off, her round, fluffy ears perked. She lay down on the bed on her stomach, resting her head in the small ring of padded surface.

"No, ma'am. You pay me to keep you from seizing up after a big fight." She smirked, and closed her eyes.

"Damn straight."

His fingertips began to gently dig into her shoulders. The monster moaned with satisfaction, her toes curling as he began to work on her. Her sleek body was padded but well-muscled, her breasts surprisingly full as she sighed pleasantly. The slow movement of his fingers found knots of tension that had been growing tighter throughout the fight. He gently worked them out, removing the strain from her shoulders. She's been fighting for nearly half a decade, and it tended to get wear on the body. Even with her monstrous physique, she was already beginning to feel the wear of age grinding down on her. But for a few short minutes, while she was on the massage table, she could feel fresh and young again, without any of the pains of a lifetime of training. She arched her back and groaned as his fingers went between her shoulder blades, digging in. "Too hard?" he asked softly.

"Not hard enough. Put some elbow grease into it, boy." She growled, her fist clenching and unclenching. He leaned in, stiff fingers pressing into the muscle, forcing it to relax, her strong back unwinding under his fingers. Muscles like knots on a rope began to relax, as she sighed. "Fuck. Why did I ever divorce you?" she asked, sighing softly as her tail whipped around in the air.

"You said that I had a smart mouth, and that I cried too much when you hit me."

"Bah. You know I'd never hit you. You're too soft, you'd fall apart if I did. Human boys are like damn china dolls." He didn't answer her, as he kept gently kneading and massaging her back. Then, she rolled over, her bare breasts and naked groin int he air. "How much is it for a happy ending?" she asked, a smirk on her face as she let her eyes travel up and down his body.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that old trick." He reached down, and lifted a bottle of mineral oil from under the massage table. He poured it slowly over her stomach, and it began to glisten beautifully as his fingertips brushed over it. Her body was hotter than a human's, and the oil quickly began to flow and coat her muscles, shining brightly under the dim light of the massage parlor. She arched her back, sighing with pleasure as he ran his fingertips across her stomach and arms. He rested a hand gingerly on one of the bruises, and she could see the frown that ran across his face. "Have you talked with your agent about that movie?"

"Bah. Movies. What, do I want to end up like that Golem, The 'Darla Johnson' Rock? That'd be just pathetic." She closed her eyes. The warmth of his hand was soothing on the bruise. She could feel her body responding positively to his touch, as he ran his fingers over her. "Maybe I feel like taking you for another spin, hmmm?" She grinned up at him, and he didn't make eye contact. She howled with laughter at his expression, and slid a hand up to grope his groin as he stood by her side. He let out a high squeak of surprise, and flushed.

"I just worry about you. I don't want something bad to happen to you in the ring, and you'd be safer doing movies or something."

"Hah! Listen to you, trying to protect me. Pretty fucking pathetic." She smirked. "I know what I'm doing out there, pussy. You just concentrate on keeping my muscles in shape, and maybe I'll consider a change of career. Now, do my thighs." She spread her legs, smirking at him, and he flushed as he moved down to squeeze her legs. "Remember who's in charge, here. I'm what the people come to see, whether it's in a steel cage deathmatch, or some goddamn kids movie." She groaned with pleasure as his hands trailed over her inner thighs, and smirked. "Just a bit higher, pussy."


	21. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Gargoyle/Forbidden Romance. Fetishes include JUSTICE.

I spun around on the rooftop, and came face to face with the detective. I was breathing hard from the sprint, and the alarm bell rang below in the museum. The large roll of canvas under my arm had been found missing sooner than I had hoped. Not all plans went perfectly; If they did, then where would I find my joy in life? I reached into my pocket, grabbing the small sphere. Capable of emitting several thousand candle-power of UV light at the same intensities as the sun. For various mystical reasons, it would not cause the gargoyle to go into stasis for very long, but even a few seconds would be enough for me to make my escape.

"Surrender." She said, her voice harsh, her stance proud.

"Never, my dear."

"You cannot escape. Even if you incapacitate me, we are surrounded by officers. You have grown too overconfident, LeFou. You should not have taken this bait."

I smiled, holding it up. "Eighty million is what it went for at auction. Imagine what someone would pay for this piece if they could add it to their own, private collection?"

"That is a national treasure. It's value is-"

"Worthless!" I spat, my eyes narrowed. "I didn't usually let her get to me like this. Perhaps it was the sound of the sirens below. She might be right. I might have no chance of escape. But I couldn't stand her gauche statement. "Three square foot of canvas, a few daubs of paint, and the life's work of a man who died penniless, in the gutter, his work unappreciated until he was dead, and thus there would be no more of it. And now, the wealthy trade it back and forth! Do you not feel the injustice of this very scenario?! The money that was spent to protect the investments of wealthy men's trinkets, as people starve in the streets?"

"Don't give me that, you don't live in halfway houses, LeFou." Her face was cold as stone. But I could sense the slightest hint of uncertainty in her stance.

"I spend precisely as much money as I need to keep capable of doing what I do. You know I have snuck fortunes out from under your nose. Do you think that I do this simply for the danger? The adrenaline rush?"

"It would not be out of your character, thief." She was edging closer to me, and I stepped backwards. In hand to hand combat, I was no slouch, but I was not going to be able to fight an enraged messenger of God's justice in the body of a stone statue.

"There are cheaper ways to live dangerously. You wonder why you cannot find my holdings? They are spread throughout all of the world. You can't find them, because I returned the money to those who made it in the first place." I felt an obstruction. I was standing at the edge of the building. Below, I could see the long gap, and the park beyond. Police cars flashed their lights below. It was only a matter of time until they saw me. I turned back towards the detective.

"You can still walk away from all of this."

"What? To become a dog of men who call themselves just because their crimes are committed at arms length? To live a quiet, peaceful life beside you, while the world suffers?" I narrowed my eyes. "Do you know who is hurt when art is stolen? Not museums with insurance policies. Not individuals who can get just as great a sense of purpose and power out of a reproduction as the actual thing. Rich men are hurt by these thefts." I balanced easily on the edge. There was no escape for me. "Do you sense injustice from me, Watchdog of God? Do you taste the outrage of the innocent, the hurt of those who cannot protect themselves? Is it God who sends you to bring me in, or men, corrupt and untrustworthy?"

"It doesn't work like that." Her voice was soft, her eyes dropping. "I cannot speak for God. I am not a being with free will. I only do what I am commanded, and that is to obey the laws of men, and to see that they are upheld. It is not my right to choose what is just and what is right. I only can act according to what is law."

"You say that you follow the laws of men? And you cannot choose to do other than what the laws of men tell you?"

"Yes." She sounded slightly tortured. "Please, LeFou, step away from the edge."

"Then is there any reason you could not follow my laws?" I looked over my shoulder, down below. A large dumpster was visible. Cop cars were everywhere. I could leap into it, spring out, and make it perhaps five feet before I was perforated with bullets. "Do right unto the poor, do no violence save in the defense of your own life, see that those who are rich pay their fair share." It was a ridiculous gambit. She was tireless. She was ruthless. She had been the scourge of the criminal underworld since joining Interpol. I looked over mys houlder, and saw the search lights beginning to run along the corners of the roof.

"I... could do that." She spoke reluctantly, her arms crossed, her tail lashing. "I am not happy with what I do." She gave him a sharp look. "The fake in your duffel. Will it fool the museum's curators?"

"I-" I stared for a moment, unable to believe what I was hearing. But it wasn't as if distrusting her would work. "It should, considering how much I paid that bastard forger." The search-lights were getting closer.

She approached me quickly, and grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from falling. "If you break your laws. I will kill you." She slid an arm around my waist, and leapt from the ege. Her wings spread out wide, and the two of us glided in a smooth arc down towards the unoccupied park. I clung to her slender, firm body, her dour face inches away from me. With the knowledge that she was not trying to send me to a prison for the rest of my life, or kill me, I realized she was quite beautiful. The two of us landed hard on the grass, in a large pool of darkness, some distance from the nearest street. She looked around, taking the fake canvas from my duffel bag. "Can you escape?" I nodded. "Then go."

I stood up, and turned towards the darkness, my mind already racing. Then I frowned, and turned towards her. "You are really willing to help me? To go along with this?"

"I do not know what the absolute truth is. I can only choose whose truth I wish to believe. You may be mad. But perhaps it is folie a deux?" she smiled, and kissed me hard on the lips, her clawed hands going around my shoulders. Then, she disappeared into the night. I stared, uncertain what to make of it. It was not like her to play the long game with catch and release. Perhaps she had greater prey. Or perhaps... I shook my head, and walked into the night, preparing the plan for losing my pursuit in my head.


	22. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Gandharva/Mind Breaking. Fetishes include breasts, coitus, mindbreak, and hypnotic music.

It was the third day of the song. The Gandharva had been playing for nearly sixty hours, the gentle tunes of her sitar winding their way through the ascetic's mind. "I hope you do not mind my music, but your ways are dangerous." She smiled. "All your life spent without the touch of a woman, such devotion to chastity. It is an honorable thing to devote yourself to denial, but you seek to put yourself as an equal to the gods with such practices. While I can respect you as an ascetic, and as a monk, I am afraid that I must destroy your goal."

He was breathing hard, his teeth gritted as he frowned at her. He lay with his head in her lap, as she rested grapes in his mouth, letting him chew and swallow them, feeding and hydrating him at the same time. He would have struggled free if he could. Three things were holding him back. First, the Gandharva was a sacred creature, and harming her was deeply forbidden. Second, the warm song was sapping his strength, leaving his mind filled with the fluff of need and lust. And third, if he stood up, his erection would become terribly obvious through his robes, and become unbearably embarrassing. "This hardly seems... Hrngh... just..."

She laughed effervescently, leaning forward so one of her soft breasts leaned against his head. "Oh, I cannot speak to justice or not. I can only speak to what the gods decree, and they say that your ascetism is a danger. I am sorry, you know. But on the plus side, you shall spend the rest of your life in comfort, your dick growing soaked within my heavenly snatch." She smiled, and continued the song, starting from where she had left off, the gentle tones ringing through his brain, and striking directly at impulse control centers. A man like him had to have great barriers to hold back the desires that he did. She took a great deal of pleasure in removing said barriers.

"Witch. I have resisted temptations great and small for decades. I shall not give in. I won't let you command me. The gods have no right to steal this thing from me, even if they do feel threatened! If such a small thing could threaten gods, then what good are... they..." He drooled slightly, staring up at her. His manhood was throbbing in his robe, visibly stretching the fabric as she continued singing tenderly, her hips swaying underneath his head, her shoulders rocking from side to side, tempting him with that which was forbidden to him. She smiled. He could resist, but not forever, whereas she could easily sing forever.

"It's not really so bad. Why does power matter to you? What good is power? It is so much better to give into pleasure and comfort. You will love longer and happier that way." She laughed softly, her breasts bouncing gently as she continued singing her song. "Allow yourself to fall into the pleasures of being with me. Give up your foolish dreams of power, and engage in the Kama Sutra with me." Her voice was growing louder in his mind, echoing strangely, as his brain stuggled, rebelled, and gradually, fell. There was no escaping from her words. He groaned, and hissed, writhing as the words ground their way deeper into his brain.

"I... At the least... I thought I was supposed to get an Apsara to try to force me off of the path of enlightenment..." he murmured, his eyes staring at nothing as he was overwhelmed by the movements of her body. Her voice twirled through the air, as it sank into his head. His robe slowly opened, as she laughed gently in his ear. Her body shifted to straddle him, the tip of his shaft dipping deep inside of her. He had no will left to resist her as she sang, his body arching helplessly under the slow movements of her womanhood. Her voice vibrated through her midsection, the pleasure growing more intense.

Of course, it was not so simple. He was a man of great ascetic virtue. Even buried inside her, stimulated by her skilled muscles, and her elegant song, he was nearly indomitable. Nearly, but not quite. For three more days and nights, she rode him, singing to him. His fists clenched, his teeth grated against one another. But eventually, he began to wonder. How good would it feel? How could it be so good that it could destroy his ability to ever challenge the gods again? He waited, and wanted, and the thought grew more intense as it wiggled in his brain. He couldn't escape. But he could just give in. Any time he wanted.

And when he first considered giving in, he had lost. Because once he had considered it, he couldn't stop thinking about it. The pleasure of giving in. The overwhelming joy of feeling release deep within the body of the Gandharva, of giving in to her devilish charms, and losing himself so utterly that he could never regain it. He continued to hold out as long as he could, but on the sixth day, he gave in. He allowed himself to achieve orgasm inside of her, and it was as good as he hoped. All thoughts of ascetism, of chastity, fled from his mind. He arched his back, and came messily inside of the Gandharva's body, filling her with his seed as his hips pumped against hers, giving in to the pleasure.

"And you see? All of your struggling was worthless. Doesn't it feel good?" She laughed softly, her eyes glittering as her hips pumped up and down, her tongue running slowly across her lips as she smiled. Her slender, feathered body shook atop him, slowly wiggling her hips against his manhood, driving him to another sticky orgasm, as his semen painted the inside of her body. And all he could do was smile and nod vacantly, as she laughed with triumph.


	23. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Arachne/Nonhuman Footjobs. Fetishes include footjobs, intimacy, and trapdoors.

I stood in the small hall closet, taking deep breaths. I crouched down, wrapping my arms together around my head, sniffling softly, as I tried to figure out where it had all gone wrong. He had approached me too suddenly. My crush, the cute boy who I'd been watching since the beginning of classes in September. He was so handsome. A human, tall, smooth, muscular. It made me cringe just to think of how embarrassingly stereotypical I'd been. He'd approached me, kind as could be, to ask me about the assignment we'd gotten in class. And I'd not even thought. I'd sprinted away as fast as I could, hiding in the closet down in the basement. I sniffled softly, placing my hands over my eyes, hiding my vision as I sobbed softly.

I heard a voice. I went silent, my head darting up. It was him. I could hear him calling my name, as I gripped the doorknob tightly. Praying he wouldn't find me. I'd humiliated myself enough, I didn't need him pitying me and making me feel bad, too. I too a deep breath, and held it. Waiting, silently, for him to pass by. Trying not to think of his firm, muscular shoulders, or the way his dick sometimes stretched his pants. I was drooling slightly as I thought of this, lost in my own little imagination. This was probably why I didn't think about what I did next. One of the guide-lines I had left outside of the door, an intinct that I couldn't easily stop, twitched as something touched it. My hind-brain took over.

I swung the door open, and lunged forward, my legs and pedipalps lifted menacingly. There was a squawk of terror, and then my legs closed around my prey, yanking him back into the closet. I was slender, and scrawny, but my legs were strong the way only a spider could be strong. They gripped him against my body, as the door slammed shut, latching. I looked down slowly. My crush was in my arms, looking up, his expression full of the sort of abject terror that you only saw when you'd just performed a predatory maneuver on a human being. I felt a fresh wave of tears coming up, and choked back a sob. "I-I-I'm sorry!" I wailed, as he went very stiff and still. "I'm sorry, I'm such a nuisance, I couldn't help myself, I'm such a freak!"

As I sobbed into my hands, I felt his hand rest on my shoulder comfortingly. I went stiff, my shoulderblades rising a bit. His hand didn't withdraw, and I relaxed. His skin was warm and soft. "Tracy, what's the matter? Why did you run away?" his voice was soft, even as my legs squeezed a little tighter around his waist. I couldn't help the urge. The desire to cling. The need to squeeze. It used to be a predatory reflex, but now, it was more of a desperate desire to touch and be touched. Then I felt his erection against my stomach, and flushed, staring down, my mouth opening. His eyes followed my gaze, and he looked rather embarrassed. "Oh. Uh."

I swallowed. "Uh. You're not... freaked out by me?" I asked, flushing. "Because I'm... Y'know." I looked down at myself. "A spider."

He smiled. "No, no. I mean, I was kind of aware of that. You're girly, but you weren't exactly subtle about it. I've got kind of a leg fetish."

"That's not funny." I pouted, pressing my lips together.

"It's not meant to be. I, uh, kind of have a fantasy that I've been feeling for a long time."

"Oh yeah?" I tried to keep the eagerness out of my voice. The two of us were together, inside of a closet. Bodies intimately pressed together. His hands resting on my slender shoulders. My lower body resting against him lightly.

"Yeah. See, well..." He reached down, and lifted one of my legs up, stroking the tip. Millenia of evolution had turned the once sharp, jagged claws and fierce bristles of my kind into a soft pad, the bristles soft and fluffy. Long gone were the times when my kind could crawl up walls. "I've always kind of wanted to get a footjob from an arachne?" I stared at him. "Is that weird?"

"You're... Oh my god, I have a crush on a pervert." I covered my face, blushing, and giggling a bit. "Seriously? Isn't it weird, though? Wanting to be touched by my weird-ass legs? Even though, y'know, I'm a spider?"

"They just look really soft, and fluffy. Y'know? I always kind of wanted to try it."

I looked down at my feet, rubbing them together slowly. "I mean, if you want to try it... I'm okay with that." I slid my legs down, the soft, fluffy feet gently wrapping around the bulge in his pants. Another set of legs moved forward, and I slowly pulled his pants down, admiring the shape of his shaft. Thick, throbbing slowly with the beat of his heart. I reached down, and touched it gently. He let out a soft groan as my soft, fluffy claws stroked up and down along the length of his shaft, four sets gently wrapping around his manhood. The smooth chitin was covered in soft fluff, and he seemed to be enjoying himself greatly as the down-like hair teased his manhood. I found myself leaning closer, watching with excitement as precum bubbled at the tip of his cock, growing thicker by the second. Then, his cock jumped against my feet, and a thick wad of semen splattered against my face. I squeaked with surprise, pulling back as he arched his back, the next few shots landing along my legs. I looked down at them, blushing, and wiped them away with the hem of my skirt. 

"That felt good." He murmured, his voice soft, as he leaned against me. He was heavy, and I squirmed a little bit under his weight. I wiped my face off with my sleeve. "Do you want to... maybe meet here again some time?"

I looked around the closet, and blushed. "It might be a little better if we met at your place or something?"


	24. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Sea Bishop/Bad End. Fetishes include coitus, bad ends, humiliating defeats, and irresistible pussies.

The hero stood at the tremendous gates. He looked over to the one side. A sparkling save point sat there. At the other side, a young woman was sitting in a large fish bowl. Her upper half was that of a beautiful young woman, with crisp brown skin, and a large bishop's hat. On the hat was a male and female symbol, the arrow end of the male symbol crossing through the large O of the female symbol, both emblazoned in gold. The hero stepped over to the save point, and saved his game, before approaching the Sea Bishop. Her lower body was that of a dolphin, sleek gray skin and a horizontal tail. She smiled as he approached. "Hello, Hero. You have everything that you need before you face the Final Boss?"

He frowned. "You mean the Dragon Lord?"

"Yes."

"You're kind of breaking the immersion by calling her the Final Boss, you know."

"Hero, you've spent the last few weeks killing metal slimes." She rested her head on her hand, smiling indulgently. "You went to kill the God of Destruction, and beat up that Avatar of the Life Force, and they weren't doing anyone any harm. How invested could you really be in the storyline at this point?" She was wearing a rather skimpy bikini. It didn't look like the sort of thing a holy woman was supposed to be wearing.

"I'm just saying, you know, it's kind of unprofessional." She sighed softly, and tugged at her bra.

"Do I look very professional to you?"

He paused for a moment, his eyes travelling down to catch a hint of nipple. His face went red. He'd been out level grinding for quite a while. It had been some time since he'd seen a pretty girl. Especially one who was willing to flash him. He decided to change the subject. "Okay, then. Well, uh... Are you here to sell items or something? Is this an item shop?"

"Oh, no. I'm here to defeat you." He frowned, and drew his sword. "Whoa, whoa! Not that way. I can't actually fight or anything! I'm a priestess, all I can do is cast blessings and stuff like that. But, I have a special trick." She smiled, climbing up over the edge of the fishbowl, grinning down at him, her breasts resting on the glass rim. "See, I can make any man my slave with just one fuck. The moment he cums inside of me, he's lost, forever. He'll give up any goals had before. The lure of being abe to fuck me will be too great for him to focus on anything else. Just one man, in my entire lifetime. And he'll lose his way." She smiled. I swallowed, hard, my eyes drifting down to her groin. She wasn't wearing any pants. There, just at the joining point between human and dolphin, her pussy was on display, smooth and hairless. She brushed a hand down her stomach, drawing the eye inexorably towards the pink of her groin. "It's seriously amazing. You wouldn't believe how good it feels. And I've decided to offer the honor to you!"

"And what if I should say no?" he asked, frowning at me.

"Well, then, obviously I'd have failed. It's not like I can force you, and you're resistant to any techniques I could use to hypnotize or enthrall you. The only way you'd give in is if you chose to have sex with me."

"Not much of a trap, is it?"

"Well, that's the thing, isn't it? You could just use that thing." She pointed towards the save point. "Have sex with me, and then, when you get tired of it, just use that ability of yours, and go back. You could do it as many times as you like, giving in to me over and over, only to go and defeat the final boss. If you ever got tired of me. You know?"

He licked his lips slowly. "That's true. I suppose... Well, there could hardly be much harm in trying, right?" She smiled brightly.

"Just undress, and climb in, then!" She giggled happily. "Oh, this is gonna be fun! Even if I won't remember any of it!" She smiled brightly, as she helped him climb into the water, undressed, his expensive armor discarded on the floor. The warm water was inviting, as was her body. She pressed against him, pulling him close to her body, her back against the glass, inviting him in. There was no preamble or foreplay. One second, he was floating, naked. The next second, he was buried halfway inside of her pussy.

The muscles inside of her squeezed and tugged rhythmically, pulling at him, squeezing and stroking him. It seemed to not be entirely under her control, as the mermaid girl wriggled underneath him, her hips pumping back and forth roughly. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she moaned with pleasure, her hips pumping back and forth. He tried to focus on keeping control, but the way she was moaning, the lustful expression on her face, and the intense pleasure of her tightening pussy, all made it quite impossible. He let out a soft, gasping little groan as she pulled him in deeper, her hands resting on his back. His orgasm was intense, the devilish muscles sucking his seed right out of his body, leaving him writhing on the floor, mouth held open, eyes wide, barely able to respond.

They continued like that for hours, until he was utterly satisfied. He lay in the water with her, her slick body pressed against him, cuddled up against him, a smile on her face as she nuzzled his chest. The pleasure of being buried inside of her was so intense, that the idea of pulling away seemed utterly insane. But he had a solution for that. "I think that it's about time that I get up and go on my way, to defeat the Dragon Lord." He smiled pleasantly. "You were quite an enjoyable partner. Maybe I'll load up again some time, hmmm?"

"Do you really have to go?" she pouted.

"Yes." He grinned, and thought. He reached out for that little mental switch in his head, that let him reload, and flicked it. Then he frowned. He flicked it again. Nothing happened. Time was not resetting itself. He couldn't escape. She smiled at him.

"Problem?" He tried to pull away from her, and gasped in shock as the brutal cold of the water assaulted his manhood. He forced himself back inside of her, panting, cringing. "You can't pull out. I warned you, didn't I? You'd die of pain outside of my body. You're mine, now." She smiled. "Forever. You thought I'd let you use that trick of yours to get around this? Silly human." She laughed, and pulled him close, smiling. "Don't worry. You'll love what I can do to you. Soon, you'll forget you ever wanted to get away..."


	25. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Bicorn/Unicorn and NTR. Cuckqueaning (Female getting cheated on), coitus, snowballs, and Minotaur girl playing the part of a bull.

Persephone let her hands rest on her stomach, as she watched. Her stomach was twisting with anticipation and nerves. Her hooves clapped against the floor slowly, as she sat in the small bedroom. Her husband was resting on the bed, smiling pleasantly over at her. "Are you feeling alright, sweetie?" Persephone nodded, toying with the small white handkerchief. "You could still change your mind about this, you know." She took a deep breath. She knew he would let it go. He would give up his fantasy if she told him that she didn't want it. He would never complain about it. That was part of the reason she couldn't. He would be willing to go to such great limits for her. As her pure white body shimmered, she shook her head.

"I agreed to do this, and I won't go back on my decision. Even if it's shameful, humiliating, or curious, I want to do it for you." She didn't say what was really on her head. She couldn't admit how much she wanted it. That would be far worse than any humiliation, far worse than anything that could happen in the hands of the dominant professional who they had invited to their bedroom. She ran her hands nervously down across her stomach. It wasn't a change she could undo after the fact. When she began this, she would be forced to take the plunge. The idea terrified and tittilated her.

The door opened. The tall, burly Minotauros women stood in the doorway, naked, carrying a riding crop in one hand. Persephone shivered. Her husband had been the one to choose this woman. The Unicorn looked her up and down. Full-breasted, compared to Persephone's own petite breasts. Muscular, rough, strong, compared to the unicorn's delicacy. Her ears were long and red, like a bull's, and she smirked broadly, her furred, animalistic legs strong. She was everything that Persephone was not. The unicorn swallowed nervously, and didn't make eye contact. "You two. You're my clients for today, eh?" She smirked, as Persephone's husband nodded. "Gotta say, I don't get a lot of unicorns for this kinda thing. You know what this is going to do to you, right? You're cool with that?" Persephone nodded mutely, flushed. "Kinky. I like that in a cuckquean. Alright."

The bull woman spun to face Persephone's husband, and shoved him backwards, onto the bed. She reached down, yanking his pants off. "Just for reference, if your husband winds up too interested in me to fuck you properly, I don't accept any liability issues." She chuckled cruelly, as she moved to squat down over Persephone's husband. The Minotauros grabbed his manhood, pumping it two or three times, getting him rock hard. She sank down, shoving her hips against his, taking his erection into her body with effortless ease. The posture was far more convenient, far more comfortable looking than what Persephone usually had to rely on. She was reminded of her own womanhood, at the far end of her horse-like lower bod. She fidgeted. She couldn't please herself without her husband's touch, which meant that she was forced to watch, undergoing an exquisite agony as her own arousal grew more intense.

The busty Minotauros bounced up and down. Persephone's husband let out a groan of ecstasy. It was louder than any she'd heard him making while he fucked her. The self-loathing and arousal mixed in her stomach, bittersweet. She watched his expression as he looked up lovingly into the eyes of the bull-woman. He was thrusting his hips eagerly up at her, pumping into her. "My! You must give your poor husband very little to work with. I think he's already about to come inside of me, you know!" The minotauros twisted her waist, facing Persephone as she kept bouncing up and down on the shaft. "God, you know, I think he might actually fall in love with me at this rate. He's probably going to try to inseminate me! Maybe give you a nice little litter of baby minotaurs to suckle." 

Persephone let out a soft little whine, her legs kicking slightly as she lay on her side, breathing hard. The sticky scent of precum and the sexual fluids of the bull filled the air, warm and thick, making her head spin dizzily. She let out a soft cry, as she watched her husband thrust his hips deep up against of the minotaur, his seed spraying deep into her. Barely a drop spilled out of the Minotaur. Slowly, she stood up, her tight muscles keeping her clamped shut, not letting a single drop of seed slip out as she stood up, leaving the man's cock slick with juices and a few drops of semen. The minotaur sat on the edge of the bed, and slowly spread her legs, smiling broadly.

Persephone looked up and down, not understanding at first. "What...?"

The Minotaur sighed. "Your husband has just jammed my pussy with his seed. Quite a lot of it. I know you may not be familiar with the mechanics, here. But if you're not careful, I'm going to wind up pregnant. I might even replace you as your husband's favorite. So, if you don't want to wind up being the mother to my children, I'd strongly suggest that you get your tongue planted down here, fast and eat up every last drop of the seed before it's too late."

Persephone looked down, her eyes widening. She could smell the minotaur's musky flesh. If she did this, it would corrupt her, pervert her, change her into a Bicorn. And wasn't that exactly why she had come here in the first place? Wasn't that the reason she'd agreed to all of this? Her purity wasn't something she wanted. She wanted to be filthy and lewd and corrupt and to watch her husband make love to other women. She couldn't help those desires. She leaned forward, shimmying up until she leaned her head into the minotaur's lap. Her tongue flicked out, sliding inside. It tasted sweet, the warmth of her lover's seed dripping across her tongue as she loyally licked. The changes were already taking place, white fur turning pitch black, her horn slowly beginning to separate. She didn't care about the loss. She felt good.


	26. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Sea Slime/Cum Inflation and Anal. Fetishes include diving, anal sex, cum inflation, and exhibitionism.

The air tank was heavy. That was part of the point, it was meant to decrease buoyancy, so that the person wearing it could sink deeper than otherwise. As the young diver swam through the reef, goggles covering his eyes, fins over his feet, the tank on his bank, he barely noticed the weight, except as an occasional drag on his shoulders when he sped up. This part of the reef was shallow, covered with a combination of coral and monster girls. Some of them waved to him, smiling sweetly, invitingly, but he ignored them. He wasn't down here for anything like that. Besides, he had always been fearful of the aquatic monsters. They were lovely, but so were sirens. He admitted that he was afraid he might be drowned, held down while his air tank ran out. Authorities said that there were absolutely no records of any such murders, but paranoia is seldom so easily dismissed.

He twirled past a large, open hole in the colorful coral. Within, a pair of bright yellow eyes stared at him. A woman's body slid out, connected to the long, sinuous green eel body. A Moray. She ran her hands across slick, slippery looking breasts, and blew him a kiss. His pants grew a bit tighter, but he swam back a bit. She gave him a sad pout, and withdrew back into her crevice, sliding back, her yellow eyes glowing, peering at him, rather sadly.

There was a thump, as something struck his back. He went still, as the creature swam around to his front. It was a shark mermaid. Her eyes were slit like a cat's, and she had a broad nose. Her skin was pale gray, and she was beautiful. Her nostrils flared, and she swam around him to his groin, her face pressing against him. She took a few deep sniffs, and then swam back up to face him, moving in slow circles in front of him. She reached down to her groin, and spread the lips of her womanhood, tilting her head, as though inviting him in. He shook his head, holding up his hands, and she sneered, shaking her breasts appealingly. He continued to shake his head, and she shrugged, swimming off. He let out a sigh of relief, bubbles rising slowly to the surface. White-tips weren't as aggressive as many other sharks, but you could never tell with a mermaid.

He kept swimming, dipping a bit lower. Beams of sunlight drifted down into the water, illuminating it gloriously. He let his eyes drift across the scenery, admiriing his surroundings. Then he looked down. An anemone girl danced and twirled beneath him, only a few feet away. She reached out for him, and he swam up, out of reach. They weren't harmful, but their paralytic poisons could keep a man wrapped up for quite some time. It wouldn't kill you, but his recurring fears returned to him.

Then, he felt the sting. It wasn't quite painful; More of a pinch than anything else. His body went stiff, his muscles reacting slowly, reluctantly. The sting had been in the center of his back. It didn't seem to be impacting his breathing, for which he thanked god. As the tendrils slowly wrapped around him, pulling him upwards, his mind raced. They gently rolled him over until he faced upwards, drawing him towards the surface. There, a Portugese Lady of War was waiting, a broad smile on her face. Tendrils hung down from her skirt, her legs dangling between the skirt of jelly. Her body was transparent, with a bright blue tinge, while her tentacles were long, slender, and similarly bright blue. She drew him upwards towards her body, until his hips were pressed into his skirt. Her body flowed around him like a slime, the skirt embracing around his waist as she sank atop him. Her thighs and hips were visible beneath the skirt as faint outlines, and she seemed to have a lewd, dirty-minded smile on her face.

The reason for this soon became apparent. He wasn't strictly sure if he could tell the difference in a Sea Slime, but what was wrapping around his manhood felt more like the tight, choking ring of an ass than the smooth, pressing lips of a woman's pussy. The Lady of War's tongue hung out, a lewd smile on her face as she sank her hips down further, until his cock was trapped inside of her. The smooth movement of her body was visible, rippling up and down his cock, squeezing and focusing on the tip, as she used her slime-like body to toy with him. He was momentarily entranced, held just a few inches below the water, watching as she slowly shook her hips. The feeling of her ass bouncing up and down on him, the ripple of her body as she writhed with pleasure, was surprisingly gratifying.

It didn't take long for him to reach orgasm. The paralytic toxin was making it remarkably difficult to hold back any kind of orgasm from the Lady of War, and after a couple of minutes, his manhood throbbed, an enervating exhaustion running through him as the pleasure peaked. Long, sticky wads of semen splattered into the sea slime's tight rear, white seed that seemed to create a little bulge in her stomach, visibly spreading the slime. Rather than diffusing through her body, she held it in the center, like a pearl. Then she began to bounce again.

This continued for quite some time, as the Lady of War kept riding the young diver, her tight body bouncing up and down eagerly, forcing him to orgasm, again and again, deep into the pit of her stomach. It grew until it was about the size of a grapefruit, and she giggled, rubbing her stomach slowly, smiling affectionately down at him. It was this moment that he realized that he was nearly out of air, as his eye went to the oxygen indicator for his tank. He thrashed, sitting up in the water, breaking the surface, terror breaking through the paralysis of the toxin. He gasped for air, and heard laughing.

He turned around, and saw the rest of his friends on the diving boat, grinning down at him from a dozen feet away. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't out there to have sex with the monster girls!" He flushed, as he felt the Lady of War affectionately nuzzle into his back. "Hey, don't break her heart, man, she's totally in love!" The girl made soft, squeaky noises as she embraced him from behind, and he groaned. This was going to be a hard one to explain.


	27. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Sphinx/Consensual Impregnation. Fetishes include wild curse sex, questions, coitus, and impregnation.

"Honey, do you know where the milk is?"

"Hrm. Isn't it by the orange juice?"

There was a pregnant pause. My wife stood in the fridge doorway, her soft tail flicking from side to side, agitation visible in her body language. "Honey?" Her voice was sweet and warm. I sighed softly.

"I'm guessing it wasn't?"

Ten seconds later, I was on my back on the kitchen table. My wife straddled me, her skirt lifted up, her panties hanging off of one ankle. She straddled me, her hips slamming up and down ferociously, an eager grin on her face, her tongue hanging out. Her large, soft, sand-furred ears were flattened against her head, as she panted heatedly. Her pussy was wrapped tightly around my cock, squeezing me mercilessly with each pump of her hips, her large paws spread and resting against my chest, her stocking-clad thighs wrapping around my waist. She rode me like this for half of the morning, until I wound up at work half an hour early. There were the usual jokes about newlyweds, and nobody made a fuss about it, which is good, because I was exhausted afterwards. I stayed just a little late at work, to make up for the lost half hour, and returned home.

My wife was dressed up in her little maid outfit, dusting things. "Oh, sweetie. Do you know where this is supposed to go?" She held up a book, and I examined it. It was my copy of 1001 Arabian Nights.

"Yeah, that's mine, it goes on the dresser by our bed-" I paused, and stared at my wife. She had an incredibly perverted grin on her face, as she turned away from me, her tail lifting up, exposing the curve of her ass, her tight rear, and the soft mound of Venus. She was clearly not wearing any underwear under the skirt. I felt the intense wave of arousal flow over me, as the curse took place. "You know you could just ask-"

Five seconds later, my cock was buried balls-deep insid eof her. She stood with one foot on the ground, and both hands grabbing the small table in the entrance hallway. Her other leg was in my hands, lifted up, forcing her to do a split, exposing that tight pussy. I thrust in and out savagely, driven by insensate lust. My hips hammered against hers, thrusting deep with each movement, making her squeal and moan appealingly. My heart was pounding as I thrust deep into her, making her writhe with pleasure, her toes curling as she drooled, her breasts bouncing and jiggling with each movement of my hips. By the time I was done, I came inside of her, filling her to the brim. She let out a submissive yowl, her tail arching and shaking wildly as she came with me. I gently let her leg down, helping to support her as I pulled out, holding up her nearly limp body as she mewled happily, her eyes soft and inviting.

I don't want my tone to suggest, here, that I was anything less than overjoyed with my wife. We'd been married for only a short time, but she was a wonderful woman; Everything I wanted, in point of fact. I was terribly happy with her, and looking forward to spending my life with her, and even someday having children. The issue was the curse. It wasn't her fault, it was simply an aspect of who she was. Mystical creatures are funny like that. I sighed softly, and leaned back against the wall, tucking my dick back into my pants, wiping it on my underwear. It wasn't the most hygienic way to deal with things, but I had learned to stop being so fastidious a long time ago.

The curse; The Sphinx's curse of riddles. Any question she asked had to be answered. If it was answered incorrectly, she would pounce and ravish me. If it was answered correctly, I would pounce and ravish her. Far be it from me to seem ungrateful, because sex with my wife was one of the best things in my life. But too much of any good thing can be very difficult to deal with. And there was one other issue. We both wanted kids. But curse-sex wasn't really conducive to that, for reasons beyond my understanding. And it was difficult to work up the appetite for regular sex after four or five rounds of magically induced arousal. I sighed, and sat down at the dinner table, considering how to broach the delicate subject of my wife's questioning.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"Well, yes-"

She yowled joyfully as I hammered into her from behind. She was bent over the counter, her tail in my hand, as I thrust into her. Her clinging pussy pulled at me, yanking on my cock as I buried myself deep inside of her. My chest was pressed into her back, as I bit her ear gently, making her mewl with pleasure, her hips shaking as I rubbed her most sensitive spots. Her breasts were flattened against the counter, as I pumped deeper into her, whispering dirty things into her ears.

As the two of us recovered after the sex, she sat on the counter, smiling. "So, what is it that's bothering you?"

"Well, I don't know how to put it-"

Her clinging to me, her arms around my shoulders, thighs around my waist, humping me ferociously, her tongue in my mouth as she kissed me eagerly. Afterwards, we sat down. "How about I just explain it all, kitten?" She nodded. "Alright... Well... I enjoy having curse-sex with you! It's a lot of fun. But... Well... I'd like kids."

She opened her eyes wide, her mouth dropping. "You want-" I gave her a warning look. "Oh, right, sorry. You want kids! That's great! I want kids too! Shall we-" I raised a finger. "Uh, let's do it! Yeah! Um." She flushed. "I've never... actually done anything like this. Can you-" I raised my hand again. "Oh, right. Uh... You can show me how to do it!"

I nodded. "I think so." I stood up, and bent forward, softly kissing her on the lips, my hand brushing through her hair. "It's just a matter of practice, right...?" She smiled brightly, and shimmied out of her skirt, smiling sweetly.


	28. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Queen Slime/Microgravity-Sex. Fetishes include Isolation, Slime Queens, Coitus, and zero gravity.

Every living being, for every day that it is alive, lives under a burden. The weight of gravity drags it down constantly, trying to force it down to the ground. Every living being struggles to fight that gravity, to hold itself upright. Some use a system of rigid internal plates. Some use hydraulic force. Some use intricate root systems. Humanity, as it happened, decided to use massive chemical rockets. This may seem like a great deal of effort, but considering that they were free of gravity at that point, they had the last laugh. These are the thoughts that ran through James Maxwell's head as he stood in the central tunnel of the first Earth Orbit Habitat. Located in the nice part of L1, between the earth and the sun, it was an experiment. He was supposed to be its only human inhabitant.

The central tunnel was surrounded by a 500-meter-diameter rotating segment, put into a perfect spin, maintained when necessary by electromagnets. That was where the gravity was. He spent most of his time in that section. But for a few hours a day, as a treat, he enjoyed the central tunnel, where there was no gravity. Free from the grip of the earth. "Professor?"

He looked up, and grunted. One of Atlantica's 'Servants'. The Slime Queen had been the other inhabitant of the ship. Not many monsters were particularly devoted to research, space-travel, and other similar mental pursuits. Particularly not among the protoplasmic Slimes. But she was capable of converting solar energy into food and water, of a sort, and she could convert carbon dioxide back into breathable air. She alone had made the ship nearly self-sufficient. That she was also a quite brilliant young woman had been... a way to make up for her certain more idiosyncratic needs. "Hello, Atlantica. What may I help you with?"

The slime girl climbed up. She looked broadly like a lab assistant, although admittedly one composed entirely of translucent blue slime. She wore a labcoat that opened to reveal a slimy, featureless bosom, and a similarly tempting groin, and really raised the question of why there was even a lab coat there. She launched herself into the air, and her body began to ripple strangely. It was a fascinating way of dealing with the difficulty of moving in a zero-gravity environment. He, himself, relied on a large electromagnet in his glove to connect him to the walls of the room, moving himself as though he were a wizard floating through the ether. He liked that image. That she was able to move herself just as agilely through the muscle action of her slimy body was a bit of a blow to the ego, though.

She stopped in front of him, floating. In the zero gravity, her shape was perfect. None of the dripping that typified a slimin gravity, she looked like a perfect statue etched of blue glass, her arms crossed. "We did not copulate this morning. Is something wrong?" Her brow furrowed, a frown on the pretty face of the servant. Of course, that was a misnomer. She was a hive-mind. As he understood it, any experience one part of her had could be shared with every other part. They couldn't travel very far without growing anxious and concerned about the rest of themselves. Everything that Atlantica was, was aboard this ship. She was as vulnerable as he was. Well, that was a damned lie, because she was far more capable of dealing with the extreme conditions of space than he, but she was certainly as isolated as he was. He sighed.

"No, nothing in particular. You are merely rather insatiable." He smiled. "It is a strain on these old bones to keep engaging in sex, day in, day out."

"Professor, you're 28."

"Come on, allow me a little drama." He looked around the central tunnel habitat. More of the Servants were entering. Some had more muscular, amazonian physiques, for manual labor duties. Some were delicate and willowy. A few were large-breasted sex-pots, which said rather a lot about Atlantica's tastes. And there was, of course, her queen self, always recognizable, imperious, cold, and yet terribly clingy. They entered the central tunnel, hovering around him, like a constellation of attractive blue figures. "You know how it is. So difficult to perform in a gravity field."

"Would you prefer to have sex here?" she asked, with two or three voices at once, looking around at the central area. "I'm told that human romanticize the idea of sex in zero gravity quite a bit."

"Oh, it's always seemed a little bit overblown to me. The need to cling together, the danger of fluids being spilled and becoming a nuisance, it's, well, a fantasy."

The labcoat-clad slime grabbed his jumpsuit, pulling him closer. Her lips pressed to his, soft and sweet, as he sank slightly against her rubbery body, the gel of her pressing against him. She wrapped her thighs around his waist, her tongue sliding into his mouth. She held him in a kiss for a long few seconds, as his erection stiffened. Then she broke the kiss. "I am fairly confident I can overcome any logistic problems. Just relax." She smiled, her expression serene as she began to pump her hips against his. She unzipped the front of the jumpsuit, exposing him. He didn't like to admit how much he enjoyed the slime queen's company. It felt somehow unprofessional. But her company, and the many sides that she showed him... They made him happy, in a curious kind of way.

As her legs wrapped around his waist, she pumped them back and forward. Another slime wrapped her arms around him from behind, balancing out the movements to keep him from rocking back and forth, and gently pressed her lips against his neck. It occurred to the young professor that, while he might enjoy a bit of solitude from time to time, he was very glad that he had such a dedicated companion. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the slow, serene rocking between the two warm, clinging bodies, and let himself drift happily.


	29. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Ren Xiongmao/Forced Breastfeeding. Fetishes include lactation, forced breastfeeding, fellatio, Female Third Person perspective, and swallowing semen.

The young martial artist swore, clutching his shin. It had been a very rough blow from the panda girl. She hadn't been particularly interested in fighting, but he had insisted. That was all in the past, now. She sat by his side, sighing. "I warned you that you weren't ready for a real fight. Does it hurt?"

"I think you broke it," he managed to choke out. His voice was weak, his eyes wide as he clutched at the leg. She sighed, and studied him up and down. Despite his rather arrogant demeanor, and the insulting way he'd called her 'Panda girl', he wasn't half-bad looking. His figure was strong and toned, his pants stretched appealingly around his groin. She licked her lips. She could work with him, certainly.

"Well, you lost, so you're mine, now." She smiled, and leaned forward. The young man opened his mouth to protest, and her nipple slipped between his lips. The panda girl giggled as the martial artist struggled for a moment. Then, the sweet touch of her milk slid across his tongue, and he began to suckle passively. His cheeks puffed out and hollowed, hungrily drinking from her breast. The sight of him staring, dull-eyed, at her chest made her tingle with excitement. Of course, her milk was meant for its medicinal properties. That's why most humans came to try to fight her or challenge her. A nice, hot glass of panda milk. As the young man suckled at her nipples, she sighed with satisfaction. She was willing to give it away free, but few challengers waited to hear such an offer.

As he drank, he leaned back. The milk was a soporific, and a painkiller. That was good, because he was going to need plenty of bed-rest. She'd keep him taken care of, and make sure that he didn't exacerbate his wound any more than he already had. She gently slid an arm around his shoulders, holding his upper body against hers as she lay next to him. She shifted his knee, and he winced, but she wanted to make sure it was set properly. His lips continued pulling at her nipple drinking down the milk. Better than opium for holding back pain. She watched as he slowly closed his eyes, his body leaning back into her grasp, relaxing until he went completely limp, his arms wrapping gently around her waist, as though he was embracing his mother.

She slowly pulled her nipple free from his mouth as she slept, and took to her feet, tucking her breasts back into her top. The panda woman stretched lightly, yawning as she studied her surroundings. She plucked a bamboo stalk from the ground, and lifted it to her mouth. She slowly stripped every leaf from its length, gnawing and nibbling on them hungrily, gulping them down. Then, she began to chew down on the thick, fibrous stalk, ripping off hunks. It was her usual food. It was what she ate. But it wasn't the most flavorful of things. She looked down at the sleeping young man, as she gnawed on the stalk. She licked her lips slowly, considering her options. He was technically hers, after all.

She reached down, curious, and pulled down his pants. His manhood sprung out, slapping against one of her hands. It was thick, and engorged with blood. He must have been left quite aroused by the taste of her milk. The thought flattered her, and she smiled as she leaned forward, sniffing at the shaft. Her tongue flickered out to gently trace across the head of his cock, taking advantage of the savory, salty flavor. She slowly wrapped her lips around the tip of his manhood, and began to suck firmly at it. The flavor of it was warm and satisfying, and she began to tug with her lips. She was hardly an expert at oral sex, but she was a monster, which gave her a certain natural flair. Her tongue rolled in slow, lazy circles around his cock, touching the warm, salty skin, and enjoying every inch of his manhood. She had a soft, lazy expression on her face as she slowly suckled. Her warm body lay atop him.

He awoke after a couple of minutes, blinking blearily, as she suckled at him. He let out a soft gasp of surprise, and arched his back, as his orgasm filled her mouth. The rich, musky flavor of his seed poured down her tongue, and she swallowed every last drop, greedy as she drank it, her throat bobbing. She sat up, and smiled, lifting the bamboo stalk to her lips, and bit it down. The flavors mixed exquisitely, and her stomach rumbled loudly as she swallowed the fibrous stalks, the seed making it so much easier to eat her meal. The human let out a soft gasp, and tried to struggle away.

The panda girl moved, straddling him. Her legs pressed down on top of him, holding him down, as she leaned forward. Her soft breasts pressed against his face as she lay down on top of him. One of her nipples slid between his lips, and he was again forced to drink her milk directly from the source. He struggled a little bit beneath her, but to no avail. Her warm body held him to the grown in a gentle pin, keeping him from moving and injuring his leg.

The two of them lay locked together like that for a while, until the warm belly and the soft pleasures of being suckled at led the panda girl to slowly drift off to sleep. She yawned happily, and pulled her nipples from the martial artist's mouth, a few drops of milk dripping onto the man's lips. She slowly nestled in against him sleepily, and yawned, her embrace keeping him helplessly held down. As she drifted off to sleep, she considered what she would do with the martial artist. Perhaps she'd make him her husband once he woke up. Maybe she'd let him go. Either option seemed appealing.


	30. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Succubus/???. Fetishes include boldly coming where no one has come before.

The captain of the Marco Polo frowned, as he studied the young woman sitting across the table from him. She had come aboard the exploration vessel from her own ship. He looked down at the photograph. The alien ship was all sleek lines, black material with red lines vividly drawn across its hull in circuit-diagram patterns. It was a frightening ship. It was as though it had been built to play on the fears of humanity. The girl sitting across from him, her skin pale, her horns ivory-white, her wings bat-like, was similarly unnerving. "Your name is Mary. You realize why I find that rather hard to believe, yes? An unidentified alien race, the first we ever meet, and you look discomfortingly like a human myth, and have chosen an extremely popular human name to identify yourself."

"Yes, captain. I..." The young woman leaned back in her chair, frowning, her arms crossed. "This is going to be difficult to put. We've been watching you. For a very long time. Approximately a thousand years, in fact." His eyes widened. "I know that's going to sound bad."

"We've been screaming into the dark for the past two hundred years. We thought the galaxy was dead. You could have told someone. There were moments when we really could have used some intervention." He crossed his arms. "You never spoke to us. But you apparently watched us. And you met us at the border."

"That was... my fault. The empire doesn't move that quickly. This expedition of yours started less than a year ago. The Empire was planning on meeting you ten light years out, with a full delegation of diplomats. I made the decision to meet you here, before they could."

"Why?"

"To tell you the truth. About our Empire. We're dying, you see. Culturally, and physically. We haven't relied on physical reproduction for a long time, and it's biting us in the ass. The gene pool is degraded, badly. And... That's really just the tip of the ice-berg. Most of our citizens don't care anymore. They haven't for a very long time."

"How long has this been happening?"

"We discovered it ten thousand years ago." The captain stared. The sheer amount of time boggled the mind. An empire that had been dying for as long as humanity had been farming.

"What can we do to help?"

The girl looked up, slightly surprised. "You think there is something you can do to help? You think that you could come up with some solution that we haven't already considered? That there's something special about humanity? Do you think that you could do anything for us?" He met her gaze levelly. Her face didn't move for a few seconds. Then her perfect, ruby-red lips split into a grin. "Cocky. And, as luck would have it, you're right. That's why I'm here. Humans are genetically compatible with the Empire."

Several responses went through his head. He opted for more information. "How?"

"We don't know. Chance. Fate. The will of Heaven. It could be any of those. The important thing is that you could offer us a chance to survive. And there are people, many people in the Empire, who would say we should conquer you, control you, or take you over, regardless of what Heaven says."

"Heaven?"

"I'll explain that later. The point is, my mother and I disagree. We believe that the only way for humanity and the Empire to both survive is for us to be honest with one another. If we assimilate you, overwhelm you, devour you, we're just going to be setting ourselves down the same road we've always taken. Our psychology clearly doesn't work in this universe. It's already brought us to the verge of extinction once. We need to change. We need to learn to be compatible with you. That's why we watch you. We wanted to learn your culture. We wanted to understand you. We wanted shapes that your kind would understand, and appreciate. We wanted to be tempting. We wanted to share in all of the wonderful things that you enjoy. We've been waiting for so damn long, and..."

He held up a hand. "I have to tell you. If you've been watching us for so long, you've chosen a very strange form to visit us in. You must realize the connotations of demons, succubi, in human history. It's not a trustworthy shape. Why not some other?"

She looked down. "This is the shape I have had since I was born. It is the shape of the Demon Kingdom, and yes, that is the best translation I can offer. We are tempters, diplomats, politicians. The jokes all apply. But imagine if I came to you in the shape of an angel? Imagine if you found out that before I had feathered wings and a halo, I had been shaped like this? Human psychology tells me that to hide my true shape would be far more suspicious than to reveal it. Now, you do not trust me, but you know that you cannot trust me. You will feel compelled to verify everything that I say. And that is something that I want. I am glad for that." She smiled softly. "We need you, captain. Our empire is strung out across the better part of two arms of the galaxy. Our technology is unfathomably great. We have brought stars to life. But we still need you. That is why I am here, in the hopes that honesty and full disclosure will do more than politics and force ever would. I am gambling with the life of my entire race that humanity is benevolent."

The captain looked down at the small patch sown on his lapel. The Eudaimonia Universalis, the heart and starscape of the closest thing humanity had to a unified government. "I am afraid that you may be gambling on a long-shot, there. Our species is not benevolent."

To his surprise, she laughed. "See? We're not so different. If you, personally, were not benevolent, you wouldn't warn us of the dangers of your race. It is amazing how far mutual mistrust can take us, isn't it?" She smiled softly, standing up. "I am not a diplomat. I have no power. I can only tell you everything that I can about our Empire, share any secret I have. We know so much about you, it is not fair for you to know nothing about us. I will use my ship's drive to take us back to your homeworld. In the meantime, you may ask me whatever questions you want. Our delegation will likely arrive soon afterwards, so I would recommend briefing your leaders quickly."

"How long will it take to travel back home?"

"About twenty hours. I am sorry it will not be quicker, my ship isn't meant for particularly quick travel." The captain stared. The prototype Alcubierre drive of the Marco Polo, the most advanced of its kind in human space, had taken over three months to get them this far out in space. The scale of difference in the two species struck him again. And here she was, willing to reveal all of their secrets.

"Very well. Do you mind starting with your political structure?" He stood up, opening the door to the bridge for her. She gave him a warm smile, as she stepped past him. There was a hint of lilac in the air around her, sweet and fragrant, as she stepped into the open area. Men stared at her. He wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing. She was beguiling, tempting. She was also open about why she was that way. He could think of reasons why she would lie about her race needing humanity, but none of them made much sense from any perspective he could imagine. That wasn't necessarily a guarantee of safety.

"Of course. It's rather similar to the feudal system that Europe had during the middle ages; While we are united under an emperor, there are ten kingdoms. We cannot communicate faster than light, and rely on messages couriered by faster than light ships. Feudalism was the only sensible way to hold our emperor together." She snapped her fingers, and the sensors revealed that they were somewhere red-tinted, and starless. "I can't wait to see Earth. I'll be the first Imperial to set foot on the planet since my mother." She was all smiles, rocking on her heels, giggling softly.

"Mary, if you don't mind my asking... How old is your mother?"

"Oh, about fifteen hundred years old." The captain stared out into the redness of wherever they were. Older than any animal on earth. He had no way of judging the girl's age. She might be ancient. She might be playing him for a fool.

"And how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm twenty-eight." She smiled brightly, her fresh young face cheery. And with that, he took a set in his chair, resting his head on his hand. He was already beginning to think of questions he wanted to ask her. It was going to be an interesting homecoming, arriving a year early, with an alien representative of a foreign species aboard. He was going to be in so much trouble.

"Just a question, then. When you say that humans are genetically compatible, and that you need us, you mean-"

"Sex, captain. We've seen all sorts of interesting human productions on the human obsession with the alien, and sexual reproduction." She smiled brightly. "I've been quite looking forward to it, personally. Would you like to try it with me?" Someone on the bridge barely managed to choke back the snorting laugh that threatened to spill out, and the captain leaned back in his chair. He was never going to live this down. He had worked so hard to become a respected figure in the Fleet, and now this. Nobody would ever take him seriously again. He had gone out into the stars and brought back a succubus.

"Not... quite right now. Thank you, nonetheless."

"Just tell me if you change your mind."

Hours later, the captain stood on the observation deck, such as it was. It had a suite of sensors, designed to show nearby stars for occasional unwinding sessions. The ship's science officer, a young physicist from the Centaurian Technocracy, leaned next to him, speaking at length. "I've been questioning her for the past few hours. She's only got relatively shallow knowledge of most of her Empire, but some of the things I've heard have been pretty amazing. Did you know that they've mastered anti-matter production, and artificial intelligence? They've got an entire Kingdom that she refers to as the Constructs- Artificial intelligence ranging from supercomputers right down to handheld games. It's amazing." He was staring out at the sensors, a broad grin on his face.

"You ever read much science fiction?" The captain asked.

"Of course, sir. Always fond of those sorts of stories." The captain nodded. That sounded about right for the young man.

"Do you think that she's on the level?"

"I wouldn't be sure how to tell. Her stories are corroborated by the technology she possesses. If she's running a con, I can't imagine what we have that would interest her."

"Doesn't it seem ridiculous? The idea that they'd want to have sex with us? That some insanely advanced race would want to do something like that?"

The science officer leaned forward. "I mean, it's more than a bit strange that we'd be genetically compatible with them. But the urge for humans to interact with foreign races... That's just part of who we are. You know? We're attracted to strange things, and sex is one of the most basic ways in which we express that closeness." The science officer looked up at him. "You thinking of taking her up on her offer?" The knowing grin annoyed the captain, but it would've been petty to punish the officer. He'd been living with the facts of his name for a long time.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?"

"Not at all, sir. I mean, she defied her entire race to give us a fighting chance. That's pretty sexy. And she's also in a body designed to be beguiling, so there might be something wrong with you if you weren't." He shrugged. "If she sucks out your soul, we'll know that they're probably not friendly. If she doesn't... We'll know that, if nothing else, they are very friendly."

The captain looked down at the small cup of amber fluid. Apple juice. Getting drunk on a space-ship was generally regarded as a terrible idea. "Yeah. I suppose there's that."

"Shame her skin isn't green, huh?"

Ten minutes later, he stood in front of the air-lock, holding a bottle of wine. It would mean the end of his career, he was sure. It might cause a genuine diplomatic accident. But all of his life, he had been taunted and mocked for his name. Perhaps it was time to embrace it, rather than trying to run from it. Maybe it had been prophetic, rather than merely torturous. Maybe the random decisions of his parents, combined with a bit of painfully enduring popular culture from the 20th century, had all led him to this point in his life.

The airlock opened. The woman stood beyond, and smiled. He returned the smile. "I'm not sure if you would be able to drink it, but I brought wine." He held up the bottle. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course, Captain Kirk." She stepped aside, and he stepped into her ship.


	31. Day 1 2017: Mind Flayer, Hypnosis, Maidplay

“Follow the pattern with your eyes. You were saying?”

“Mmm?” I blinked. That pattern was terribly distracting. The way the swirls of color blended together as they spun. “I said, ah…”

“You were introducing yourself.”

“Right! Ah. I’m a Mind-eater!”

“Yes, that was obvious,” he said, his voice kind, as he ran his fingers through my hair. I shivered softly, letting out a sigh of satisfaction, fingertips flexing sinuously as I leaned into the hand. I began to look up at him. “Remember to watch the pattern.” My eyes dropped back down to it. God, the way those patterns moved was hard to keep hold of. I licked my lips, my breath growing a little bit faster. “You came to me with a complaint. What was it?”

“I was, um…” I tried to concentrate. “Hungry, I think. I wanted to get a meal?”

“And what do you eat?”

“Minds!” I said, proud to have a question that I could finally answer properly. “That’s right! I eat minds!” I paused for a moment. That WAS correct, wasn’t it?

“No, no. Silly thing. If you ate minds, you’d have eaten mine, wouldn’t you? You wouldn’t be staring at these patterns like I tell you to if you eat minds.” He ran his fingers through my hair, and I sighed out softly, eyes closing. The tentacles of my skirt flapped and wiggled slightly, making it hard to stay upright, and I had to cling to his hands to keep from falling flat on the floor. To keep my eyes on the spinning pattern.

“Then… What do I eat? I’m hungry.”

“Mmmm, I think you should eat these.” He handed me some small pills. I tossed them back, swallowing them quickly, and then frowned.

“What were those?”

“Powdered mental extract. And it’s lucky you’re not a Mind-eater. If you were, this kind of food would mess with your willpower. Feeding a Mind-eater on this-“

“It wouldn’t make them starve, would it?” I asked, nervous suddenly. Despite what the nice man said, I was suddenly not certain I wasn’t a Mind-Eater. Eating the pills was making me feel funny. A tingling feeling in the back of my head. Or maybe that was from my eyes rotating in circles trying to follow the patterns. I realized abruptly that one of my breasts was being squeezed rather firmly, and let out a soft moan as a finger flicked across one of the nipples.

“Not at all. It would reduce their intelligence somewhat, it would make it harder for them to focus, leave them somewhat weak willed and pliable. Put this on, would you?”

I looked down at the garment, and flushed. “This is a maid outfit!”

“Please?”

“Oh, fine,” I murmured, my eyes straying continuously back to the patterns. Those colors were really quite pretty. I stripped out of my fine, dignified robes, and carefully began to slip on the slinky black lingerie. It looked ridiculous.

“You look lovely in that.”

“Really?” I asked, beaming a smile as I pulled on the bra, shifting until it felt comfortable. When he put it that way, I had to admit that it was quite fetching. Trimmed in black lace, the silky fabric was surprisingly comfortable. The skirt seemed much too short, but I trusted his opinion. After all, I’d known him for what seemed like forever. 

“Now, try looking away.”

I turned my head towards him. And the swirls of color kept dancing across my vision. I tried to focus on his face, to remember. There was something I was supposed to do to humans like this smart one, something I was supposed to… Damn. Gone. I sighed, frowning.

“What’s the matter?”

“I feel like I’m forgetting something,” I said.

“Well, you haven’t given me a kiss in quite some time. Pucker up.”

I pouted, ready to complain that wasn’t what I meant. He bent forward and planted a quick kiss on my lips, and my face flushed, tendrils wiggling ferociously with embarrassment. “That wasn’t what I meant!”

“Isn’t it? Don’t you feel better now?”

“So what if I do?! There was something else that I was supposed to do. Ah…”

“Hmmm. Were you supposed to eat my mind?”

I frowned, scratching my hair as I slipped on the top, slipping it over my shoulders, fixing the choker in place around my throat. “That can’t be it. I’m not a Mind-eater.”

“Really? You came into my office, claiming that you were a Mind-eater. A powerful one. You told me that you were going to make me into your slave. You don’t remember any of that?”

“But… That doesn’t sound like me at all.” I pouted, clutching at my skirt, frowning at the ground. Those dancing patterns still spun in front of my eyes. “Are you angry?” I asked, my voice small, and nervous, my eyes staying fixed on my feet as stared down at my skirt of tentacles, the purplish tentacles spread out to keep me upright. I flushed violet.

“Of course not. Come now.” He ran his finger down across my cheek, stroking me slowly, spreading his fingers to cup my cheek, slowly dragging his fingers across the line of my jaw, tilting my head to one side, exposing my throat. His fingers danced down across my neckline, teasing, slightly rough, and an involuntary moan left my throat. “Who’s my good girl?”

“I am,” I whispered softly.

“Who?”

“I am!” I said, and lowered my head quickly, embarrassment filling me. Shouting out something so embarrassing.

“Yes you are,” he murmured, slowly trailing his fingers through my hair, his hand continuing to squeeze my chest gently. I realized he’d never removed his hand from my breast, still teasing me, and I was growing quite heated. It was getting so hard to focus on anything, like he was simply teasing me until my brain didn’t work. “Now, how about you show me how much you love me. You want to be a good girl and make me happy, don’t you?”

I nodded ferociously, leaning up against him. I was supposed to be doing something. A little voice howled outrage that I had been defeated by some human, that I was cosying up against him, telling me I was betraying my heritage. The voice was very harsh and unpleasant. I shut it out, and it faded as the nice human kept whispering warm words into my ear. Telling me how good I was. “How can I make you happy?” I asked, a little nervous. Still not certain that I hadn’t made him angry.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure I can think of something.” He planted a warm kiss on my throat, and I beamed happily as the voice in my head got a little quieter.


	32. Day 2 2017: Pharaoh, Usurpation, Risk of Pregnancy

I frowned, as I looked around the throne room. “Husband? Where is everyone?”

He turned towards me, polishing his glasses slowly. He was looking substantially better than he had when he first stumbled across the lost kingdom, awakening me. He had been half-dead from dehydration then, subsisting off the blood of lizards, his skin scorched and blistered. He’d spent the last few weeks in a delirious fever, which was part of how I’d been able to get the ring on him. “Oh, that. I set up the duty roster for the day. Wanhotep is organizing the grain harvest; I noticed that you were using an obsolete astrological system to determine when to prepare the fields for sowing. I’ve had her set up an observation post on the mountain to the north to watch for large storms.” He looked down at the clay tablet. “Hmmm, Nyaopatra has been sent on a trade mission to the port city at the mouth of the river, to trade for luxuries and inform them that the city is still alive. As for the others-“

“Husband!” I said, just a little bit sharply, and then smiled. “Please! You are still recovering from your fever, you do not need to worry about these things. I will be happy to take care of it all-“

“You married me, yes?” he said, smiling at me as he put the glasses back on, the light reflecting off of the glass. I winced. They hid his eyes, making it impossible to see his expression past the bland, warm smile. 

“Yes, and-“

“Making me your husband?”

“Well-“

“And the King?”

“Yes, but-!”

“And you have been working so hard, my darling wife.” He smiled, and rested a warm hand on my side. “I have seen how furiously you have been working to return your kingdom to life, after reawakening. You have been running yourself ragged caring for yourself, and me.” He grinned a bit wider. “I cannot have my darling wife left wrinkled by stress and unable to relax and enjoy herself. I’ve just taken the liberty of ensuring that all of the specifics are dealt with, today, so I can give you the attention you so richly deserve."

“Yes, I understand, but this is taking quite a bit of init… everything? The disposition of the new armed forces?” 

He nodded.

“The investiture of the proper religious authorities?”

He nodded again.

“The diplomatic messages to my sister in the far North?”

He handed me the tablet. I scanned through it critically. I couldn’t find a thing to call out as wrong. I took a deep breath, and crossed my arms. 

“You have done well, but next time-“

“Good, then sit.”

He pushed me down, and I almost fell into the table as he took a seat beside me, planting a warm kiss on my neck. The warmth sent a shiver running up and down my spine as he squeezed me up against his side, my soft curves pressed against him as his arm hooked into me. “The least I can do is cook for you, husband-“

“I already prepared it. I may not be very experienced, but I think you’ll enjoy it.” He snapped his fingers, and three of the palace Khepri entered the room, bearing a large platter. They bowed their heads submissively, flashing little smiles at my husband. I opened my mouth to chastise them, but- 

“Ladies, do not make lustful eyes at your queen’s husband," stated said husband, his voice firm. The girls bowed their heads, filing out.

I pouted at him, a flush coloring my cheeks. “I do not mind sharing you. It is my duty, as ruler, to be magnanimous-“

“I couldn’t bear to give my attentions to anyone except you,” he said, and smiled at me. I tried to fight down the girlish flush making my cheeks blaze. “In fact…” He smiled, and lifted the platter. The scent of warm, stewed meat and flatbread filled the air, as he picked up a chunk. “I don’t know if I can stand my beautiful wife not being pregnant any longer.”

“What?!” My flush worsened. “I… Of course I wish to bear a child for you, but I need to ensure that the kingdom is running properly, first. I don’t have the time to devote- Mmmph!” He slid the chunk into my mouth. I chewed, and swallowed, ready to complain- But the rich flavor left me momentarily stunned, and he followed up with a kiss on the lips.

“I will take care of everything. Just relax.” He grabbed my hips, lifting them, and leaning me back on the table. Unbalanced, I found myself lying back, as he tugged up my skirt, exposing me, his hand travelling up and down my belly, circling my navel with slow strokes. “Such a beautiful wife being worked so hard isn’t right. There’ll be plenty for you to do, but for the moment, I’m more than happy to have my wife be able to relax. You’ve earned it time and again.” He licked his lips slowly, grinning, as he bent forward. A warm kiss to my neck left me melting a bit across the table, the strength vanishing from my arms and legs as he hefted them, his erection stiffening in his trousers.

“Your majesty!”

The door swept open, and the leader of the palace guard approached. The red-scaled woman paused for a moment as she saw the stance, and flushed. I opened my mouth, and my husband interrupted me. “Report, Captain.”

“Report of humans on the eastern frontier, geared for war, coming from the port city at the mouth of the river! We estimate their numbers at fifty or more! What are your orders?”

“I must-“ I started, trying to sit up, when my husband rested a finger against my lips.

“What flag are they flying?”

“Ah… A black serpent on a white field, sire?” said the captain, looking a bit uncertain.

“Ah, good. My forces.” He smiled. “Just the mercenary company, darling. Perfectly friendly. Please greet them and inform them that they are welcome to the main city. Now, please. We are busy, and not to be disturbed.”

“Yes, sir!” said my captain, and she turned an about-face, marching out before I could shout for her to stay.

“Now,” said my husband, as I turned my expression back down to him, a grin on his face as he slowly studied me. “My darling wife. Where shall I start gobbling you up first?”

As he unzipped his pants, and began to deliver soft, sharp bites to my neck, I gave up entirely on trying to answer him, lay back, and relaxed. 

It felt wonderful.


	33. Day 2 2017: Amazoness, Shaving, Public Sex

I glowered up at the human. “I am the Princess of the Tribe of the Broken Tooth. Finest warrior in this or any kingdom. This is an insult.”

“It’s hygiene,” he said, gently, kindly, as he poured the strange, goopy stuff between his fingers. It looked like sap, and as it rubbed into my hair, the pleasurable feeling of having my scalp massaged warred with the strangely slick, greasy feeling it left in my magnificent curls. The hot water began to run down my body, shockingly warm compared to the cold springs I was used to, and I winced. My husband stood behind me in the small ceramic cubicle, also naked. The rough fabric sheet in his hands went over my back, slicked with more of the stuff, as he rubbed me all over. It was comfortable, but the thick and cloying scent of rosewater was less than welcome. 

“Must you really do this?”

“Yes. The ball is tonight, and as a diplomat for your people, it is important that you make a good impression. You will need to be presentable. No noticeable body odor, no exposed hair.” He held out a small rod, and a metal blade glinted in the light. I froze. “So, you were an assassin, all along.”

“Wha- No, dear!” He groaned out a sigh. He was naked, too, and I shifted my hips backwards, feeling him stiffen against me in multiple senses of the word. “This is to remove hair. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt at all.” He lifted one of my arms, and drew the blade down across my skin. I tensed, but to my surprise, no cut opened in my flesh, and there was no pain nor flash of red blood- Though it did tug. Staring down, I noted that quite a bit of the tangled hair had been sheared away. After a few smooth swipes of the blade, my skin was revealed, pale red, shorn clean. I reached up, touched it lightly, and shivered. It was a strangely disarming feeling, having the hard and rough guard-hairs there gently plucked away, leaving the vulnerable joint and muscle exposed. I closed my eyes, shivering slightly as he kept touching me, his hands drifting across my side. My other arm was raised, and the process was repeated. The feeling of my arm against my side, smooth, unguarded by the hairs, was… embarrassing. 

“Are you done?” I asked. He coughed.

“Not quite.” He slid his hand around to my stomach, and then lower. 

“You cannot suggest that whatever I will be wearing will expose my crotch to the view of others,” I said, amused. “I thought your people were more nervous about nudity than that.”

“It’s for smell.”

“I thought you like the way I smell!”

“I do, but it’s considered impolite.” He gently lifted the razor, and I grabbed his hand with both of mine, flushing. “Are you okay?”

“Be gentle,” I said. He chuckled, and smiled at me, shifting around to crouch in front of me, his face very close to my groin, as I shivered slightly. I was not used to this sense of vulnerability. Nor the idea of giving him such a close view of my body. Nor, in point of fact, was I used to someone having a knife poised so close to my genitals. But the way he stroked me with it, the way it glided over my skin, was… intoxicating. The sensation of being shorn, of losing my defenses, was… pleasant. I closed my eyes, and began to shift my hips gently.

“You should keep them still, if you don’t want to get nicked.”

The reminder of the danger made me freeze, standing as still as I could while he drew the blade across my skin again and again. I closed my eyes shut as tight as I could, trying to breathe slowly to keep my heart from racing as he ran his fingers across my thighs.

When I opened my eyes, I flushed. “It looks like I am a child,” I said, petulantly.

“Well, for god’s sakes, don’t say that at the ball,” he said, giving me a pointed look. I pouted, but nodded, as he began to rub the oils off of my skin.

The sensation left me feeling raw, my whole body feeling like it had been dragged along rough stones, but I could not deny that my skin looked magnificently smooth, my hair hanging in delicate strands instead of the knotted snarls I was used to. It made me look soft, weak, but that would be useful for fooling the nobles and officials who believed I was nothing but a tamed animal.

“Now, your dress,” he said. I frowned as he selected the clothing. I turned from ambivalence, to anger, to outrage as he heaped item after item.

“How am I expected to fight in this?” I asked, holding up the tight ribbed fabric design which appeared to be meant to constrain my abdominal muscles to the point of uselessness.

“That’s what the knife is for. If there is a dangerous situation, or you’re threatened, you can cut yourself out of it.” He tugged at the back of the corset, and a long-bladed knife slid out. I frowned, and sighed. 

“I suppose that will do.” I looked down at the clothing, and set my hands on my hips, before moving them down to gently prod at my mound. It was strange, and a little bit unnerving, but the feeling of the skin down there- freshly shaven and scrubbed- was rather pleasant. I teased at it a little bit, and looked up, my cheeks even redder than usual. “Can we, ah… Can we fuck, before we go?”

“The word is ‘be intimate’, if you are not being vulgar, darling,” said my husband, giving me a stern look. Then he smiled. “I would love to, but knowing you, it would be a messy affair, and we would have to clean you again afterwards. We simply don’t have the time before the ball. Afterwards, if you’re a good girl, we can be intimate.” He kissed me on the forehead.

Later that night, as I was intimate with him repeatedly on the buffet table, I noted to myself that it was a good thing that he had shaved me. All of the high society leaders seemed quite approving of the hygiene I had undertaken while I rode him.


	34. Day 4 2017: Anubis, Sexual Exhaustion, Sweat

There is a moment of pure bliss, when you know you have conquered a man. Defanged him. Shown him the superiority of a monster's body, and ensured that he will be yours, forever. I'd heard stories of it, of course. Those who lived in the kingdom alongside me, those who had found their human long ago, and who had put him into his proper place. But I'd always been particular. My standards were high. I had gone so long I thought I might never find one who could properly satisfy me. But, thank goodness, I had been wrong. I'd found my human. I had spent the better part of a day breaking him, showing him how my endurance was greater than his, until I had been satisfied, utterly. Even now, half-asleep, I could feel his warm body against mine, the slow pace of his breathing. It would no doubt be some time before he could even move again. I was free to luxuriate in the sense of conquest-

"Hey, come on, lazybones. You going to sleep the whole day?"

A firm hand grasped the base of my tail, and gave it a gentle tug. I sat straight up, letting out a bark of surprise, trying to get my bearings. Another hand, warm, strong, and masculine, pressed up against one of my breasts, squeezing me. This left me gasping for breath, my body still worn out from the previous day.

The human was assaulting me, both hands now kneading me from either side. I tried to pull free, only to find his lips planting a warm kiss on my throat, and then delivering a couple of rough bites to the nape of my neck. I froze, toes and fingers curling, as he stood up, still naked. "I feel incredibly pumped up! That was great! Let's go for a run!"

"A... Ah, really?" I grinned. Over-energetic, that was all. I'd just run him dry, and then assert my authority again- Give it another couple of times, and he would learn for sure. "Fine, just let me get on some clothes-"

"Hah! Wimp. Come on!" He grabbed my hand, and yanked me up to my feet, and out of the bed sheets, tugging me along out of the door, dark skin exposed as I was pulled out suddenly into the courtyard. Several of the other women of the palace paused for a moment, smiles crossing their lips as he began running, and I was forced to speed up to keep up with him.

And speed up.

And speed up.

I have heard it said that dogs were bred from wolves by humans, because they were the only creatures who could keep up with them. I had some of that line of the noble wolf in me. That was the only thing keeping me breathing as we passed the twenty sixth mile. I came to a stumbling stop, my legs burning, sweat running down my cheeks in thick rivulets, panting hard, trying desperately to cool my core. My tongue felt as thick as a python, practically choking me from within. "W-water."

"What? You need some water?" He frowned, and looked over. "There's a river a couple miles from here. Come on! Last one there's a rotten egg!" He sped off again, and I forced myself into reluctant motion, my arms and legs aching. 

I collapsed, face-first, into the river. I started by drinking, then I began to drown in an exhausted sort of way. My mate tugged my face out of the water, petting my hair. "You doing okay?" he asked, scratching behind my ears. My tail wagged, but that was about the limit of what I was capable of. I leaned my head against his hand, body gone limp and boneless in his arms. 

"Come on. Let's just get you back home, and we can have a nice evening in." He smiled, and planted another warm kiss on my neck. I held up one finger, and buried my head in the water again, drinking till I was full.

By the time we had finally returned home, I stumbled to the bed, collapsing. The soft silken sheets began to quickly soak up my sweat, and I groaned. Then my mate began to press lightly against me, kneading my shoulders, and grinding against my rear. "D-Don't. I'm all disgusting and sweaty," I said.

"I kind of like that," he murmured into my ear. "You're a bit out of shape, but that's alright. I'll get you whipped into shape soon enough. Tomorrow, a session of weight training, and some obedience training- You were talking back quite a bit. The next day, another run. I liked that route, but I think we'll be ready for some weighted clothing when we do it. Hmmm, and we'll need to get you some new clothes, we can manage that during the run..."

I whimpered softly, my ears flattening against my head, as I pressed my face against the bed, my tail tucking between my legs. "Darling, I'm encouraged by your go-getter attitude, but I think-"

"Oh, before I forget." He gently squeezed the base of my tail, pulling it back from between my legs, and I felt something stiff pressing against me. "That run got me all frisky. You don't mind if I indulge myself with you, do you?"

"N-N-Nyoooo," I whimpered out, the words ending in a long, helpless whine as my eyes closed, my toes curling, my hips lifting to let him slide inside of me, my thighs already growing warm and slippery as he pushed into me, my face burying in the pillows, biting them. I felt his fingers running over my sticky-slick skin, running them across the curve of my ass as he pressed deeper inside, and I began to whine and shake my hips, hoping that a bit of enthusiasm might encourage him to go quicker, and thus preserve my pounding heart from further strain.

This strategy worked as well as you might expect, and I spent the next five hours being ridden into a stupor.


	35. Day 5 2017: Dark Mage, Fauxcest, Paralysis, Embarrassment

"Assistant! I made you dinner!"

My assistant stared at me for a moment. His eyes dropped to the pot in my hands, filled with a rich and hearty stew. He was cute- A bit short for his age, which was part of why I'd taken him as an apprentice, his face sweet. I knew he'd been teased about it by a lot of girls, but- Well, I can't help my tastes, and I refuse to apologize for them.

"There's something strange in this, isn't there?"

"What?" I flushed, and looked aside. "N-no."

"Did you put your foot in it so we could be 'more closely intertwined'?"

"No! I would never!"

"Did you masturbate into this?"

I flushed worse. "What kind of a woman do you take me for?!"

"You put a potion in it, didn't you."

I very carefully did not meet his eyes, shaking a bit under the strain of trying not to give away that he had found me out. "Of course not. That's ridiculous. Would I try to put something in your food without warning you ahead of time?"

"Yes, absolutely." He studied the food, an eyebrow raised. "Your first mistake was actually making dinner. I know you never do that kind of thing. It's always 'Oh, assistant, make me dinner!' 'Oh, assistant, go bring back some grub from the inn!' 'Oh, assistant, I'm hungryyyyy.' What's in this, hmmm? Is it some potion to make me younger, you pervert? Maybe it's supposed to make me submit to you?'"

"No! Nothing like that!"

"Fine." He held out the pot to me. "Have a bite."

"Eh?" I swallowed, hard, as he took the large spoon, and held it up to me, the stew glistening as he held it up to my lips.

"Eat up, or I'm out of here."

"What?! No! I- I'll eat it." I swallowed, and opened my mouth, taking a bite. I could feel the potion I'd slipped into it working its way down into my system.

"So. What was it, hmm?" asked my assistant, giving me a very level look. 

"truth serum."

"What's that?"

"It was truth serum," I said, and pressed my lips together tightly.

"And why did you give me truth serum?" He asked, leaning forward, watching me. I held my mouth tightly shut. That lasted about until he started tickling me under the arm, at which point I let out a giggle, and a confession.

"To see if you loved me!"

He stopped tickling me, and frowned. "What-"

"You're always so distant! And you're really cold and composed all the time, and so I worry sometimes that you're just doing this because you're scared of me, that you think I'll do something really awful to you if you don't do what I say, and I'm really scared that you'd just leave me, and I know you tell me that you love me, but I just had to know for sure-0"

"Ahhh." He nodded his head, slowly, solemnly, his expression still as cold as ever. "You were feeling anxious about your desirability." He paused for a moment, and turned his head over to the shelf of potions. "You want me to show you how I really feel about you, then?"

"Yes," I squeaked out. He nodded, and stepped over to the shelf, picking up one of the potions. I didn't label them, but I knew precisely what they did. "But- That's-"

"The paralysis potion, yes." He approached me, and smiled. "Take it."

"But it'll make me helpless," I said, looking down at the potion, swallowing hard. "You- I'd be totally helpless. You could do anything you wanted to me."

"Yes." He smiled. "So. Will you-"

I grabbed the potion, and chugged it down in one smooth gulp. 

The potion had been meant to be a potion of strength, meant to make muscles harder, more resilient. Unfortunately, I hadn't included enough flexibility. My arms and legs stiffened into position, leaving me standing in place. It didn't affect the entire body- otherwise, it would have killed the drinker- but it did leave me frozen in place. I took a deep breath. "S-so. How do you feel about me?"

He leaned forward, studying me. "I think you're a bit of a spoiled brat. You're very demanding, but outside of your competencies- magic, that kind of thing- You're not good at much of anything. Laundry, cooking, all of those 'standard' things that a woman's supposed to be good at... You can't do any of those. And you're kind of an awful pervert."

My expression fell. "Ah. I... see. Um. I-"

"But. You're quite brilliant. You're definitely beautiful. You help people without asking for anything more than what they can afford, you're good about helping the people living on the edge of the swamp." He grinned. "And I kind of like teasing you." He grabbed the neck of the robe, tugging it down, exposing my chest. My face went brilliantly red.

"Ah, thank you, assistant, but that's-"

He bit my collar bone lightly, and I pressed my lips tightly together to avoid letting out a moan that would undoubtedly ring the dinner bell for whatever he decided to do to me, as his hands began squeezing me. He lifted my arms, easily shifting them into a new position where they set instantly, and tore open my top. "And you're actually quite weak and easy to overpower, both physically, and mentally, because you want attention so much."

"Is that good, or bad?!"

"Oh, good." He bit my nipple very gently, teeth just gently grazing the skin, and I let out a harsh breath, wishing I could pull away, or possibly cling tighter to him. His arms went around me, and I decided that 'cling tighter' was the better option. 

"C-can't you call me big sister or something? Just once?" I asked, pouting at him.

"This is what I mean when I say you're a pervert." His fingers dug gently into the curve of my ass, dimpling the skin, and sending a little tingle through my body as he kneaded me. "Normal people don't ask for naughty things like that." He sighed.

"I- I'm so-"

"Who's a good big sister?"

A little spasm of guilt and embarrassment ran through me. It was swallowed up by the enormous spasm of joy and pleasure as he delivered a soft kiss to my nipple, teasing it lightly with his lips. "I-I am."

"Yes you are." He squeezed my ass. "Don't you dare try to slip a potion in my food again."

I melted in his hands. "I won't. I love you."

"Yes, I know." He smiled. "I love you too. Especially like this."


	36. Day 6 2017: Kraken, Pet-Play, Fondling.

The screams of merchantmen filled the air as the vessel cracked. My tentacles wound into the wood, finding where barnacles, bilge, and something else starting with B had weakened it, pressing in, and then tensing. The muscles in the tentacles strained like steel, filling the cracks in the ship, spreading them, the entire edifice letting out a tortured groan as it began to fall apart. My comrades in the water began to swarm, catching sailors as they leapt to a desperate escape, spiriting them away. The humans weren’t my concern; They would be well taken care of by the ones who had captured them. My interest was in the contents of the hold. I smiled as the ship finally came apart, its captain screaming curses into the dark as I tore open the hold. Three chests, packed to the bursting with Spanish gold, blood money torn from Aztec mines, at the cost of many lives. A rich sum. I’d be well rewarded for this.

The icy water quaked and wavered around me as I sped my way back towards the ship, already hearing the call of the captain, the soft piping sound of his whistle. I found the ship, the waves beginning to grow around it. The small sloop’s mast strained as the captain tugged at it, a ferocious grimace on his face as he struggled.

As I wound my tentacles around the vessel, the waves calmed, cowed into submission by my presence. I drew myself up onto the deck, writhing as I set the three chests on the deck. The stormy sky began to calm, the clouds dispersing like sheepish children before the schoolteacher, as I drew myself up to my full imposing height, one arm crossed beneath my chest, the other held out, three fingers held up to the sky.

“I brought back these many!”

The captain turned, and studied the chests, nodding solemnly. I had known him all of my life. He’d been just a young boy when he’d found me, foundering in the water, being bullied by trout who had been nipping at my tentacles. He’d protected me, fed me, kept me safe while I grew to adulthood. I’d never known my own parents. My kind didn’t do that kind of thing. Humans did. That’s why I lived with him, and not my own kind. “I see,” he said, nodding slowly, his face solemn. 

“Did I do well?” I asked, my eyes wide.

“Of course you did.” He reached out, and gently tousled my hair, my tentacles writhing with delight as he did, my eyes closed as I leaned into the hand. “But you don’t need me to tell you that. You’re an adult. You don’t need to be constantly praised, do you?”

I gave him my most broken-hearted look, my eyes gigantic and soft, almost brimming over with tears. He smiled, and scratched behind my ear, caressing my pale skin, fingers running through my ink black hair. 

“Well. I suppose that I can indulge you for a bit longer, at least.” He smiled, and softly stroked behind my ears. “Well, then. Three chests of treasure, that means three presents for you. What would you like, Kaki?” 

“Three?” My eyes brightened, my smile widening. “Okay! Ah, first… Squid Ink Pasta!”

He nodded solemnly. “Alright. You have been very good, so tonight, when we make landfall, I’ll make squid ink pasta.”

“Second… I want to come with you when we buy the ship!”

“Hmmm.” He rubbed his chin. “That might be difficult, bringing you into the port- But if we stop at one of the pirate havens… Tortuga, perhaps. Yes, we should be able to find a good ship there. And we can go ashore together, there. I’m sure if anyone were to make a fuss, you could set them straight. And your third request?”

I looked down, and swallowed. “I’d like a kiss,” I said, flushing, unable to make eye contact.

“Really?”

“J-Just one.”

“Just one kiss? You’re sure you wouldn’t like something else?”

I flushed, but didn’t say anything. He touched my chin gently, lifting my head, until my eyes met his. He leaned forward, and his lips met mine for a moment, warm, gentle. My eyes closed, as the warmth of his body flowed through me, leaving my clothes- ragged and salt-soaked though they were- feeling much too tight, much too restraining. He broke the kiss, and I was breathing harder than I had after breaking the merchant ship in half. 

“I don’t think it fair to count that as your gift. You’re sure you wouldn’t like something more?”

“Maybe…” I swallowed, feeling excessively daring after the day’s exertions. “Can you tell me I’m a good girl?”

“You are. A very good girl.” He ran his fingers through my hair, caressing me slowly. “But you did a lot of work today. Surely you must have something very special that you want.”

“Maybe… I could sleep in your bed tonight?”

His lips spread into a slow, lazy smile. I looked down, flushing.

“I’m sorry, that was probably too much.”

He slid an arm around my waist, and pulled me suddenly up. I squeaked, as he lifted me like he had when we were children. It was a little bit more of a strain for him, but he didn’t complain a bit as he held me, powerful arms softly squeezing me. “I’ll need to give you a good milking to make squid ink pasta, you know.”

“That’s okay,” I said, face flushed.

“I know you always moan a lot when I do that. I hope I’m not too rough with you.”

“Ah. No. No, that’s not why I moan.” I swallowed nervously. “So, um, we can sleep together, and… You’ll, ah…”

“Yes,” he said, giving one of my tentacles a gentle squeeze. I shivered and nearly melted at the warm feeling of ecstasy that poured through my head, then, a silly grin on my face.

“Thank you, captain.”

“Come now, Kaki. You don’t need to be so formal.” He grinned, and kissed my lips again. I didn’t respond, simply enjoying the rewards of a day’s work well done. I was a good girl, after all.


	37. Chapter 37

I glared down at the test, narrowing my eyes. I adjusted my glasses, studying the paper. “Did you cheat on this?”

“If you could prove that, you wouldn’t be asking. But no, I didn’t.” The young mage leaned back in his chair, his usual lazy expression on his face.

“I must say, the improvement is… difficult to believe.” I frowned, as I studied the paper in exacting detail.

“Well, I had quite the motivation.”

“Ah. Not quite a perfect score, though. I must say, I’m disappointed, this math equation was fairly straightforward, I’m surprised you didn’t get it right-“

“No, that was correct. You made an error in calculating it. I showed my work.”

I scanned it, and with an increasing sense of dread, I realized that he was quite right. I opened my mouth, and closed it, pursing my lips. 

“You’re not planning on welshing on the agreement, are you, teacher?” asked my student. His usually lazy, laconic eyes were suddenly sharp as a hawk’s, focusing on me hungrily. “That would be a very interesting lesson.” He rested a hand on his staff, tilting his head to one side. “Weren’t you the one who told me that trust is the most important thing in the world of magic. That if you break your word, a spirit cannot trust you, or a summoner. You wouldn’t give me all of those lectures, you wouldn’t insist endlessly on honor and morality, only to break the promise, right?”

I sighed. “Clearly you were listening when I told you about how to play on people’s morality. Very well. Then I will wear the… garment, in question.”

“And let me fuck you in the ass?”

“Language,” I said, flushing. “But yes. You may… make love to me, in the… rear.”

“You make it sound so weird saying it like that.” He grinned, and reached down, holding up a package. I gritted my teeth. The things that a teacher had to do in order to make her students pay attention…

The garment was not simple to put on. The tight rubber stuck to my skin, necessitating no small amount of help from my student as I worked the garment on with both hands. It also appeared to be just slightly too tight, bulging around my hips and my chest in a way that brought painful, embarrassing attention to them, reminding me of my imperfections. I could feel a cool breeze against my nethers and my rump, from the only places where the clingy garment did not enfold me in its disgraceful embrace. “Thank goodness I will only have to wear this outfit the once.”

“Oh? You’re not going to keep motivating me the same way? After all, I passed your test, didn’t I?” He smiled. “You’d think that once you settle on a winning strategy like that, you wouldn’t give it up.” 

“I think… that a garment like this…” I swallowed hard, tugging at the neck. It was like being embraced by an extraordinarily randy lover at all times. “May be a bit distracting for you.”

“Oh, of course not.” He smiled, and it struck me that I wasn’t used to seeing him so excited and predatory. His fingers began to dance across my rear, touching the bare skin, slipping under the latex to tease over my bare skin, as my breathing grew a little faster. “Are you ready? You’ve done this kind of thing before, right?”

“I’ve… read extensively on the subject. I took the liberty of purchasing a lubricant from a merchant so as to ease the experience. Of course, my reading told me that I’m unlikely to find this experience particularly sexually exciting.” 

“If you say so.” He smiled, picking up the small bottle, turning me around. I stood, my hands on the desk, my breathing beginning to speed up as he poured the lotion across his hands. I could hear the soft, squishy sounds of his hands rubbing together, fingers rubbing the lotion back and forth, warming it. My heart sped up a little bit as I felt his shoulder rest lightly against my back. Then there was a soft slick sensation, as two fingers pushed into me, spreading me open. I opened my mouth, and a sound filled the air.

“What was that, teacher?”

“I don’t… know what you’re talking about,” I said. His thumb dug in gently, spreading me open, and this cry was less moan, more shocked moan. 

“Teacher, don’t tell me you’re enjoying this. That’s… really undignified.” He leaned in, his fingers pushing a bit deeper in, as I gripped the desk, holding on for dear life. I reached out, bent all the way across the desk, clinging to it as his finger pumped in deeper. The slick, slippery feeling was disquieting, but strangely enjoyable. I could feel the slick and slippery warmth beginning to run down my thighs, arousal growing more intense as I was penetrated, my face pressing down into the desk.

“D-Don’t tease me, student. It’s... deeply undignified.” I squirmed, swallowing hard as I felt his fingers pump a little harder into me, sending a spasm up my spine, nipples stiffening as I breathed harder, trying to focus as he kept playing with me, my head rolling slowly back as he kept his fingers moving.

“Well, then, can you not be so adorable when I’m getting the best of you? Watching you get so worked up, how could I resist teasing you? You should behave more dignified, and then I’ll learn the lesson.”  
I flushed, crossing my arms, burying my face in them. “How am I supposed to look my student in the eye after he does something like this to me?”

“I still respect everything you have to teach me, teacher. It’s just… nice to have something I can teach you.” He leaned forward, and planted a kiss on the back of my neck. I sighed, relaxing a bit.

“That’s… actually quite flatterYEEE!” My words were lost in a squeal, as his hips pushed forward, and he buried himself balls deep in my ass, my eyes wide as I clenched my jaw, thighs tensed as the tip of his shaft slipped into me. The next hour was a deeply educational experience.


	38. Day 8 2017: Oni, Drunk Sex, Hangovers

As I awoke, I realized there was something wrong.

I began to check down the list. Dirty apartment full of discarded clothes, empty pizza boxes, overdue bills, and half-full liquor bottles. Perfectly normal. So I wasn’t compulsive about cleaning; sue me. That wasn’t what was wrong.

Lying in bed with my panties around one ankle, my skull aching as though someone had driven a railroad spike into my skull. Perfectly normal; If you drank as much as I did, you’d wake up dehydrated too.

Clock blinking ‘3 PM at me.’ No, that was fine. I was a bouncer, I didn’t work until nearly 9. I tried to bend my worn, dehydrated brain to figuring out what on earth it could be that was giving me such a sense of wrongness.

“Mmmm,” murmured a man’s voice behind me. His arm slipped around, squeezing one of my breasts, pale fingers dimpling the bright red flesh as he pinched one of my nipples, his hips shifting, his shaft drawing a line across the inside of my body. My spine stiffened as a little ‘a-a-ahh~’ escaped my throat, the pleasure sending a little spasm through me as my ass tightened, clenching a bit in response to the sudden stimulation. I stared over my shoulder at him. Still half-asleep, but clearly growing aroused, as his shaft began to stiffen and swell inside of me.

I never came home with guys. I had a thing about them, you know? I got nervous, and when I got nervous, I got drunk, and when I got drunk, I got boisterous. Most guys were really turned on by that.

I tried to shift, and found his arm tightening. My heart began to beat faster as he bit my shoulder. “Hey, sweetheart. Let me go for round two, then I’ll make you that steak and eggs.”

Abruptly, he shifted me, rolling me onto my stomach, drawing my hips up, his arms tensing as he began to thrust, my face pressed down into the pillow, conveniently muffling my voice as I began to squeak and gasp in a way that was not in the least bit dignified, feeling him began to ride me, thrusting deep inside, tightening in anxiety, which really only made the sensations more intense.

Perhaps an hour later, I stumbled out of bed, into the shower, my legs like jelly, my pussy pleasantly achy, feeling the aftereffects of someone who was not very gentle, but who made up for it with sheer enthusiasm. It was rare to find a guy who had the balls to even try to go the distance with me, let alone one who could succeed. Right now, I was feeling like I’d bitten off more than I could chew, though the smell of steak and eggs was acting like bait in a trap. I the hot water pour down my body for a few minutes, until I felt restored.

“I didn’t know I had steak and eggs,” I said, as I stared down at the meal, buck naked, stomach grumbling hungrily. I usually wasn’t this hungry after a hangover. My stomach should be turning. But after all that physical activity last night, apparently it had made a command decision that I needed to eat, and now. I dug in, and closed my eyes, savoring every bite, nearly slumping down into my food.

“You didn’t. I picked them up from the stores. Your pantry’s kind of bare. How do you keep a cute figure like that when you apparently live on baking soda, pizza, and shitty beer?”

“Hey, Keystone light is not a shitty beer,” I murmured, grabbing a half-open can. He gently took it from me, and handed me a glass of water. “Hey-“

“Healthier in the morning. Drink.”

I grumbled something about pushy one-night stands, but he got this unnerving grin on his face, and I quickly shut up and gulped down the water. “Mmmph. Hey, I know I picked you up last night, probably, but, uh… You can go home any time.”

“Well, if you say so, but first, I want to make sure you’re in decent shape.” He smiled, and approached me, standing behind me, and then grabbing my shoulders. I almost fought him off, but then he began to squeeze and knead them roughly, and every muscle in my body turned to jelly. I ate my steak and eggs limply, my eyes closed as his hands wandered over my shoulders, down my arms, across my back. By the time he was done, I was about to collapse onto the table. 

“So, uh. What’s your deal. You’re, like… Kind of more…” I coughed. “This was just a one-night stand. A quick fuck and done. You can go, now.”

“You know, last night, while you were drunk out of your gourd, you were talking a lot.”

My heart froze in my chest. The drunkard’s worst fear: finding out you’d been talking while blackout drunk. “Yeah? W-What did I say?”

“Oh, a few things. How lonely you were. How you always go back to an empty apartment. How you really, at heart, just want someone to take care of you because you can’t take care of yourself.”

“Listen, bud- I was morose, and overdramatic, and-“

“And how much you’ve always wanted to get bent over a table by someone and fucked senseless. I had to turn you down last night at the club, which made you pretty gloomy. So I promised to do it to you here.”

“What-“

His fingers dug into my hips again, tugging me up, and his hand pressed against the back of my head, forcing me gently down with my forehead against the wooden table. My breathing sped up, my heart racing. “And I always keep a promise.” He grabbed my bare ass, and forced my leg aside, lifting it up and onto the table, exposing me. I heard him unzip his pants, and the tip of his shaft pressing against me. A mounting litany of excuses not to do this vanished from my head, replaced with a long moan, my tongue hanging out of my mouth as I drooled copiously, and then I stopped thinking period as I enjoyed an old fantasy. He rode me, again and again, until I passed out.

I woke up, in bed. I was alone, and that felt pretty miserable. I slowly rolled over, and blearily glared at the alarm clock. It was blocked, so I couldn’t tell what time it was.

“Out getting milk; Back in a few. Told work that you were feeling sick today, you’ve got the night off.”

I rolled back over, and tried not to grin like an idiot, failing miserably.


	39. Day 9 2017: Dragon, Romance, Overpowering

I sank slowly to my knees. Smoke rose from my lips, ragged and wispy curls that hovered around my horns, my chipped nails resting against the ground as I sank down. I glared with loathing at the man standing before me. Chainmail glittered in the light of the fires my breath had created, the runed blade sparkling in the low light as he shouldered the heavy weapon, his eyes flashing.

Dragons never die peacefully. We live forever, no disease can fell us, we are beyond such petty mortal concerns. It is one of our more glorious aspects. No, this was how we ended. In bloody single combat, when some champion arose to take our lives. To take our hearts. My eyes flashed around the chamber. Treasure and gold glittered here, so much of it, a dozen human lifetimes’ worth. “All yours,” I growled, “if you go and never return.”

“I told you what I want.”

“Power. Secrets. Ancient wisdom. I will give it all to you if you leave.”

He looked away, his face outlined by the glittering flames. “I won’t leave without what I must have.”

“Fine.” I let out a breath, and tilted my head back. Bared my breast, closed my eyes, waited for the cold kiss of steel. An end to me, an end to my lineage, an inglorious end at the hands of a dragonslayer.

Warm lips met mine, and I opened my mouth to express shock. A tongue slid into my mouth as the human gripped my shoulders, forcefully kissing me, holding my shoulders in a surprisingly strong grip.   
Not as strong as me, but weakened from the battle, there wasn’t much I could do about it, besides stare. He broke from the kiss after a moment, and I gritted my teeth. “Humans. Who can understand what motivates you? Go. Take my heart.”

“Alright.” He hauled me up onto one shoulder, and I squawked as he threw me over his back like a maiden being carried off for nuptial bliss.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

He paused for a moment, and set me back down on the ground, his hands on his hips. “Okay, I thought you were playing hard to get, but I am beginning to suggest there’s been a miscommunication.   
What did you think that I meant, exactly, by ‘I will capture your heart’?”

“Well… There’s a fairly substantial bounty, I figured that you would kill me, and take my heart.” I frowned up at him, putting my hands on my hips in a mirroring of his stance, glaring. “What do you expect me to think when you call yourself a dragonslayer!”

“Not dragon slayer.”

I paused for a moment, parsing that statement. My face went red. “Wait- You-“ My face went redder. “You’ve done it with more than one?!”

“Well, I mean, a few. You know how it is, you get out of Fighter College, go on a quest to defeat a dragon, you find out she’s just barely out of her teenage years, you feel a bit bad about it…”

“Wow,” I said, filling the words with as much venom as there was flowing through my circulatory system. “So I’m not the first. Thanks a lot.”

“Well, I’ve had a few flings. So I’ve had a sexual life before I came to meet you! I mean, I was… intimidated!”

I flushed. “By me?” That was the sweetest thing someone had ever said to me. I looked away, and then narrowed my eyes. “Waaaait a second. You’re just trying to get me into the sack, aren’t you? I’m not the kind of dragon girl who’s just going to bend over for any man in armor with a runic sword who can defeat me! No matter how nice he kisses!”

“You liked the way I kiss?” he asked, grinning.

“I- no! The point is, if you seek to romance me, you must do great tasks! Slaughter my enemies! Capture great treasures for me! Spread the name of Lyratrix across the continent, help me paint a bloody stripe against the history of humanity!”

“Oh, really,” he said, standing over me. He was rather tall, while I was in this half-human form. I swallowed hard.

“Y-Yes.”

“How about if I just fuck your brains out?”

“What? No. I’m not some silly lizard who-“

He pressed me down to the ground, delivering bites and nibbles to my shoulder. He was strong, and heavy, as he held me gently down, planting kisses along my neck. I squawked and struggled a bit, trying to fight away from the completely undignified experience, with a noted lack of success. He must have applied some form of poison to his lips, because I was feeling weaker and less resistant with each one, my whole body going pleasantly limp. 

“So, are you going to accept my feelings?”

“N-never,” I murmured, my legs spreading slightly.

“You’re the kind of person who refuses on reflex, aren’t you.”

“Not at all,” I groaned, rolling onto my back and lazily sprawling across the cave, my hips lifting a bit. “Just because I’m doing this does not necessarily mean that I’m interested in you.”

“Uh huh,” he said, his fingers digging gently into my hips kneading and squeezing at the base of my scaled tail, sending a twitch of pleasure through my spine. “Whatever you say, princess.”

“Are you making fun of me?!”

“Yes,” he murmured, and bit one of my horns gently. I let out a little groan, and closed my eyes. It felt rather like I was melting, something warm and wet trickling down my thighs. I decided that I’d put up enough protest that I didn’t look totally easy now, and shifted, my hips raising a bit into the air.

This made it quite a surprise as he lifted me up into the air, settling me on his shoulder again. “Hey! What are you doing?! I thought you were going to ravish me and stuff!”

“You wanted me to do that?” he asked, with a teasing tone of voice, his hand resting on my bare ass. 

“… Not necessarily.”

“Oh, well then. Anyway, I will. Just as soon as I get us to a nice hotel.” He grinned at me. “I’m not going to deflower my wife on a cave floor.”

“What?!”


	40. Day 10 2017: Thunderbird, Latex, Spanking, Electric play.

“Hello, lover,” I purred, as my wings went around my boyfriend’s shoulders. I affectionately sent a surge of current through him, and he let out a cry of surprise, spasming once in my wings before slumping over against me. I gave him a broad, toothy smile as he glared up at me.

"I've asked you- repeatedly- not to do that," he grumbled, stretching his head from side to side, shivering slightly. I smiled, teeth shining as I brushed my wings down his sides, feeling a little surge of excitement at the way he stiffened at my touch. I loved making him react that way, playing his nerves like a violin. 

"We both know you don't really mean it. Come on, babe." I wrapped my thighs around his waist, squeezing him lightly with my legs, my moist groin pressing lightly against him. "See how we it gets me~? You know you love feeding my sadistic side." I leaned forward and gave his ear a gentle nip. "How about I shock you senseless, and then ride you a bit? Wouldn't that feel nice?"

"Couldn't we- Can't we ever do something that's not involving..." He winced. "Shocking me?"

"Come on... You wouldn't ask me to do that? You know you love it," I cooed, and pinched his hip, watching as he jumped a bit. Then I noticed the package. "Oh, ho, what's this?"

"That? It's... nothing. Not important."

"Is that so? I don't know if I believe you... I think I'd like to try on what you've got in there."

"No!"

"Come on!"

With a quick bolt of electricity that left him stiffened and flushing, I dodged past him, tugging open the box. I began to rip it open, grinning as I fished out the strange, slick-black material. A full body suit. I peered at it curiously. It was actually sized to fit me. 

"Did you get this for me, lover~?"

"No!"

"Really~? Seeing some other harpy~? Or did you just want to see what I'd look like in that~? I mean, if you want me to dress up all sexy for you, you just have to ask..." I grabbed it, and smiled as I undressed. "Help me into it. Unless you want me to put a little tingle in your dingle~"

He went white, and quickly lifted the outfit out for me. I hopped into the air, sliding into it, amused at the way my claws slipped over it delicately. The material was quite unlike anything I'd ever tried before, skin-tight and fitting to my body. I admired myself, looking down my sides, preening lightly in front of my boyfriend, winking at him as I shook my hips. Then, I shocked him.

Or, at least, tried to. I frowned as the electricity failed to manifest. I breathed deep, trying to shock him a bit harder. Then harder. There was a feeling, like a kind of slightly yielding resistance. I could feel it shift just a little bit each time I pushed at it, getting a little bit closer. I pushed harder, and then even harder, feeling it start to gi-

I woke up, my head spinning, feeling slightly light-headed, my heart pounding. I'd never experienced anything quite like that. Warm wetness trickled down my thighs, hot and sticky- After a terrifying moment of uncertainty, I realized I had orgasmed my brains out. I lifted my arms into the air, trying to sweep myself to my feet, but the heavy latex wrapping around me was making me a bit too heavy to leap up. I struggled and flailed until I managed to pull myself up, to find my boyfriend grinning. "How do you like a taste of that, huh?"

"What was that?!" I asked, my eyes wide.

"That is what you've been subjecting me to, every goddamn day, for the last nine months, you sadistic bitch! Always talking about how I was asking for it! I got that suit custom-made to ground your charge out so it'd turn on you!" He grinned. "How do you like it, huh?!"

"That felt... amazing."

"Yeah, you- What?"

I stared up at him. "I've been shocking you all along when I could have been the one getting shocked? That was fantastic!" I leapt up at him, latex-clad arms wrapping around his shoulders, grinding my painfully hot, moist pussy against him. "Why didn't you tell me you were a sadist?! I could've been enjoying things like this all the time...!" I began to hump lightly at him. "Please, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

He opened his mouth, and closed it, studying me for a moment. Experimentally, he brought his hand down firmly on my ass, sending a ripple through my whole body, the sudden sharp sensation making me arch my back into him, jaw dropped. He pressed his lips together, contemplating, and then nodded. "Yeah."

I let out a groan of pleasure as he pinned me up against a wall, my eyes closed as he slipped his hand down. A metal zipper fit into the belly of the suit slowly wound down, exposing my bare, sopping-wet pussy to the air. The sudden rush of cool air sent a shiver down my spine as my thighs clenched together, my mouth hanging open as I arched my back, breathing hard, eyes closed tight, the sensation pure bliss. Then he presses his hips against mine, and began to pump. 

The pressure was intense. I flapped my arms haplessly, trying to keep upright, my body insisting I was about to fall. I felt the tip of his shaft graze something, and my mouth opened into a silent scream of ecstasy, talons curling up around his waist as he pinned me to the wall like a butterfly. Something was building in the pit of my stomach, a wave of ecstasy and pleasure that was growing hotter by the second, a build that was- 

My eyes opened. "Wait, wait, wait-wait not so fast I'm going to- to-!"

He let out a squawk as my world went white, the pleasure overwhelming me- and, incidentally, leading me to shock the bejeezus out of him, and myself. When I came to, he was glaring at me. I smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, you will be." He grabbed my shoulder, turning me around, and delivered a sharp smack to my rear, sending a jiggle rippling up through my entire body, my back arching with the pleasurable surprise of being smacked. I had to admit- I wasn't all THAT sorry.


	41. Day 11 2017: Valkyrie, Overpowering.

He was magnificent. Doomed, but that was part of the magnificence. Tall, hair like a raven’s feathers, skin like milk, eyes like sapphires. He fought bare-chested, the skin of a bear around his shoulders. His great sky-steel sword flashed through the air in arcs, and with every swing of the blade, three of his foes fell to the ground, dead. He stood alone on the bridge, as his fellows moved to regroup on the far side. The native men, meek and fearsome, were coming at him in twos and threes, and dying the same way. He had held the bridge for half an hour. Heroic. Doomed.

I watched as the native man floated down the river, crouched down in a barrel, the spear balanced across his knees. An ignominious fate for a hero, whose death would alter the course of history. But then, such was the way history flowed.

I flew in closer, watching closely, staring at the handsome warrior’s face as he continued to fight. His eyes lifted to me, and widened- I had flown close enough that he could see me, on the verge of death as he was.

He took a step back, mouth opening. The spear thrust up between the planks where he had been standing, missing. He gaped for a moment, and then brought the axe down, cutting the spear cleanly in half, and bellowing out a roar. The native men broke, and ran, fleeing from the bear-like soldier. He waited until they had fled out of sight, and then leaned over against the wall.

Fuck.

“Brave warrior,” I said, alighting before him, smiling. “You have fought well, valiantly, giving it your all. You have well and properly earned your entrance to Valhalla. I have been sent to accompany you to-“

“Wait. What?” He frowned at me. “I’m not dead.”

“Ah, I am afraid that the wounds you accumulated-“

“Not a scratch.” He slapped one of his biceps. “See? Healthy as a horse.”

“Ah… The sheer strain of the sustained battle, and your berserk rage-“

“I do it all the time.” He leaned against the railing. “I feel fit as a fiddle.”

“You were supposed to die, damn it!”

“Well, no one told me that!”

“Look, you were supposed to die. If you don’t, things are going to get messed up. I’m offering you Valhalla! Food, drinking, women! All the things your heart could desire! Just come with me…” I rested a hand on my sword. “And this doesn’t have to get ugly.”

“Is that a threat?” he asked, an eyebrow raised, slowly studying me up and down. “You’re stout, young lady, but come now.”

“I am a Valkyrie. One of Odin’s daughters. Do not grow too proud, human- You may be magnificent for a human, but I am one of the Aesir. If you defy me… It will not go well for you.” I narrowed my eyes. “A man could find himself in Hel over such disrespect.”

I reflected, shortly afterwards, that he had just apparently defied fate because of my interference. It was not the best time to be tempting him. The fight against the native people of this land had gotten him well and properly warmed up, and I did not actually encounter fights that often. Even still, I should have been able to take him. I had him dead to rights. He rested a hand on my rear, giving me a squeeze as I leaned over the railing, panting hard, trying to keep my head from spinning too badly. “Don’t take it so hard, now. You did quite well there.”

I felt my armor slipping down around my hips, dropping to the floor. “You should know, there isn’t a tradition of Valkyries being won in combat.”

“I know.”

“I don’t have to do thinmmmmhhh…” The words disintegrated into a sultry moan as his fingers tightened in my hair, and gave me a single sharp tug back, pulling my back into a perfect bow. I let out a sharp gasp as I felt the tugging hover just at the edge of being painful, my toes curled as I bit my lip, dignity quickly finding itself discarded.

The moment of penetration was, not to put too fine a point on it, divine. Those long sea voyages in close quarters left the warriors somewhat worked up, and there hadn’t been much chance for the ravishing portion of the festivities on this particular raid, so far. He was pent up. He made use of me as was appropriate, and I went along with it begrudgingly, no matter what he might have thought from the way I moaned and twisted in his hands. 

A berserker is not a gentle lover, but then, I am not exactly attracted to gentle lovers. The point at which my hips began to numb from the repeated impacts was the sweetest, my whole body aching pleasantly with the fatigue of a good fight, and a good- well, you can fill the rest in. I heard him grunt, his hips thrusting faster, fingers tightening into my shoulders almost to the point of pain. In a time that was both short and torturously long, he came to a repeated, groaning, roaring climax, his hips coming flush with mine, holding me against his body so hard that I ached with the force of it. Finally, he came to a rest, letting out a puff of satisfaction as I lay against the railing. I began to laugh.

“You alright?”

“A congenital heart condition… The work of the fight wasn’t enough to do it, but a vigorous round of sex just after, enough to push the heart just past its limits, and…!”

I paused for effect, waiting. The two of us stood like that for several seconds, his expression growing increasingly incredulous, as my expression grew increasingly nervous. 

“You were really reaching there, weren’t you-“ He gasped, and clutched at his chest. My heart leapt with excitement. Then he grinned at me, and my stomach fell. “Really?” He grabbed me, yanking me over his shoulder, and I groaned as he hauled me back towards the camp. 

I was going to catch hell for this one.


	42. Day 12 2017: Satyr, Inebriation, Sexual Exhaustion

Getting ready for the club was a ritual, all its own. The tight fishnet top that didn’t technically cover my nipples. The microskirt designed to show off my goat-tail. The long boots, custom-made to fit hooves. I applied a hint of apple-scented perfume to hide the smell of liquor, and stood before the mirror, spending the better part of half an hour choosing just the right shade of lipstick to devastate, shading my cheeks and placing a dark lining of kohl around my eyes. The large bottle of malt liquor at the side of the sink made it a little trickier, but only a little.

I was a huntress, putting on my war paint. The city was my jungle, the men my prey. I would find them, subdue them, drag them home, and eat my fill. You know, metaphorically speaking. I took another long swig from the malt liquor bottle, and checked my lipstick. I reached up, adjusting my chest in the fishnet top, making sure that my nipples poked through. I took up the large trench coat, securing the drinking horn under it, and grinned as I tied the coat closed, hiding my appearance. My camouflage, allowing me to get close to the boys without spooking them. I carefully combed my hair until my horns seemed to disappear into the brown curls.

What can I say? Boys could be so intimidated by a monstrous figure, they wouldn’t even give me a chance. And that would be an awful loss for them. 

It was a brisk autumn day, the temperature finally dropping enough that the trenchcoat was actually comfortable. Leaves blowing through the streets. The scent of winter in the air, sharp and strong. I grinned to myself, and made my way down to the club, ready to find someone to fuck absolutely senseless.

It was a busy Friday night, as every Friday night was. The press of humanity was intense. Every step inside the club brought me brushing across someone’s chest or back as I slipped by them, easing my way through the crowds with all the grace of a shark cutting through the sea. My eyes drew across the dance floor. Not in the mood for that tonight. I wanted a light snack, something sweet and easy. I let my gaze alight on the bar, where men sat with shoulders hunched. The ones who didn’t want to be here. The ones who’d do anything to get away from here as quickly as possible.

I slid into a stool next to a young man, who looked as though he was about to burst into tears. He was young- Just out of college, I would guess. He didn’t have a drink in front of him. “Hey, sweetie. You look like someone just killed your dog. What’s the matter?”

He looked up, and flushed. “Ah, sorry. Am I in your way?” He began to move to get out of the chair, until my arm rested companionably around his shoulders.

“No. Definitely not. Barkeeper, his drinks are on me.” I smiled at the bartender, and winked. She rolled her eyes, but turned her head to him.

“Uh… what do you think I should get? I don’t really drink a lot. I just moved here.” He looked down at his hands. “Kind of a bad idea, I shouldn’t be spending money on drinks-“

“You’re not going to be. Get him a hard cidertini, would you?” I winked at the bartender again, and she slipped behind the bar. “You just moved to the city, huh? That why you’re looking so glum? It’s not as bad as you might think.” I crossed my fingers, winking as I held them up to him. “Promise.”

Three cidertinis in, he was sharing a bit more. “It’s just- You know, I moved here for her, and then she tells me she can’t take it anymore. What’s that even supposed to mean?” He had his chin on one palm, leaning heavily on it. “And now, I’m trying to find an apartment, I’ve been crashing on friends couches, and… Ugh. I’m sorry.” He stood up. “I appreciate all of this, but-“

“How about we go back to my place?” I asked, smiling. “You can crash on a real bed.”

“Uh, but where are you going-“ He flushed. “Oh.”

The two of us walked through the cool autumn night, as I clung to his arm in a way that was designed to excite the hell out of him. “So. Have you ever done it with a monster before?”

“Uh. Not really.” He blushed. “There were a few holstaurus in our town, and a clan of harpies up in the hills, but they didn’t really mix much, y’know? Not like in the big city.”

“Oooh. You know how to milk a girl, huh?” I grinned at the way he flushed and stuttered. “Don’t worry, that’s hot. Here we are.” I smiled as I took out the key, and opened the door. It was three stories up, and I was puffing a bit by the time I reached the top, wiping my brow as I unlocked my front door, stepping into the somewhat messy living room. “Sorry about the walk, and the me-“

The trench coat was ripped off before I realized what was happening. The sweet boy grabbed my hips, and spun me around, my hands settling against the wall as he pulled them back. My back arched on instinct, and he slid his hand between my legs, pressing his palm firmly up against me. A long shiver ran down my spine as a moan bubbled up and out of my throat, my arms barely able to support me. “Sorry, but, I haven’t gotten a chance to fuck someone in what feels like forever.”

I tried to respond, but the sudden moment of penetration was sufficient to scramble the language centers. The feeling of his shaft digging deep inside of me took my breath away, leaving my back arched, my toes curling as the pressure increased almost- but not quite- to the point of pain. There was someone moaning quite loudly, which annoyed me until I realized it was my voice. 

Some time later, I lay on my bed, my hips aching in a way that made me feel like a small slice of heaven, staring dreamily up at the ceiling. I took a deep breath, feeling the little shifting of the sweet boy’s dick inside of me, as he kept pumping. I probably should have gone numb some time ago, but he kept giving me little breaks to relax and catch my breath, which was kind, but also making it almost impossible for me to keep a coherent thought in my head. My thoughts drew back to something he’d mentioned.

“Why did your girlfriend leave you?” I asked, dreamily, staring up at the ceiling, my face feeling very flushed.

“Oh. She said I was too sexually demanding.” His hips thrust forward just a little bit harder, and I groaned, feeling another orgasm rip through my consciousness. “Why do you ask?”

“N’reason,” I cooed softly, closing my eyes as I leaned back, enjoying the feeling of his seed slowly dripping out of me, my whole body feeling utterly exhausted. Dumb bitch didn’t know what she was missing.


End file.
